Pseudonym
by AstrisDreams
Summary: There is no Harry Potter he drowned at the beach his body never found. But there is a Charles McKinnon living with Sirius an escaped convict and his family on the run. Powerful!Smart!Grey!Harry! Some Canon elements UNDER CONSTRUCTION, DEEP DEEP FIXING UPPING.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so Sirius broke out of prison when Harry was 3 so he's been in there for about four years or less. He's looking for Harry and the reason he knows where Privet Drive is because he knows Petunia not in a friendly way of course but still. Also Petunia is the bad guy here not Vernon or Dudley.**

* * *

><p><strong>1:00 P.M January 14, 1984<strong>

Harry giggled covering his eyes; they'd never find him here. He was playing hide n seek for the first time ever the Dursleys never let them play but now he could. It had been a while since they found him maybe he was too good. He giggled again he must have picked the best hiding spot for them to not see him. He heard footsteps getting closer before the door opened and Harry frowned, maybe they thought he was outside. That was when he heard the car door slam and the engine roaring. He ran out of the closet running up to the window to see the car drive away and whimpered they left him they didn't want to play with him.

Vernon sighed he didn't understand why Petunia resented the boy so much he was a nice sweet young boy if a little off however she couldn't let go of the past and her hatred of Lily and took it out on the lad. She forced Dudley to be mean to him and to not talk to him confusing his son. He couldn't take Harry and Dudley and leave he loved her besides Harry was her nephew not his. It didn't bother him the fact that Harry was magical no it interested him but Petunia.

7:00 P.M January 14 1984

"You weft me." Harry sniffed rubbing his eyes

"So what if we did who said you could come out of the cupboard get back in there." Petunia scowled.

As they went upstairs Vernon stopped opening the cupboard and pulled out a sandwich handing it to him, "Here."

"Thank you Uncle Vernon." Harry muttered.

Vernon ruffled his hair before heading upstairs himself.

**5:00 A.M January 15, 1984**

Vernon and Petunia made their way downstairs hurrying to stop the furious knocking on his doorway and yanked it open, "Wh-"only to be face to face with a wand as Petunia shrieked.

"Where is he?" The man hissed.

In the doorway stood a tall skeleton of a man. His face was gaunt and white, and his skin seemed stretched across it, making it look more like a skull than a living person's face. His clothes were torn and filthy, and his black hair was long and unkempt, cached with grime.

"In the cupboard." Vernon replied knowing full well whom he was talking about

"He's WHERE?"

Loud, pounding footsteps approached Harry's cupboard, and the door was suddenly flung wide open. Harry shrank back into the corner in fear.

When he saw this, the man's face softened, and he flashed Harry a reassuring smile, before fixing his face once more into an expression of rage and turning to the Dursleys.

"What do you think you're doing!" he roared. "He's your NEPHEW! And this is how you treat him?"

"That thing," said Petunia, indicating Harry with his hand, "Is of no relation to us. He's nothing but a worthless freak, just like his parents-they got themselves blown up!"

Vernon scowled before turning to Petunia, "Shut your mouth. I don't understand why you still hate them they've moved on emotionally and physically and you're still here hating them for being magical so what if your not magical there's a whole bunch of other things you can do that your sister couldn't and you take out your hatred of her on Harry."

"Don't you EVER say that about Lily and James again. I'm taking Harry now; I'll have to charm you so it looks like you went to the beach and Harry drowned." The man said waving his wand over them as a dazed looked came over their faces

The man turned back to Harry, smiling brightly. "Hello," he said. "My name is Sirius Black. You're Harry, right?"

"Yes are you going to hurt me?"

"No I'm going to take you away from here you can come live with me."

Harry nodded eagerly; anything was better than living in a cupboard.

"Come on." Sirius said holding out his hand, and placing a disillusionment charm and walked to the end of the block, "Okay hold on tight to my hand and don't let go okay."

Harry nodded gripping his hand as Sirius smiled apparating them to a house he get to see her again.

**5:00 P.M January 15, 1984**

A peachy woman with long wavy beach blonde hair and crystal blue eyes let out a sigh before making her way to the kitchen and opening a bottle of fire whiskey and downing it and sliding against the wall wiping the tears from her eyes. She had a child now her four-year-old daughter Cassandra she couldn't afford to become an alcoholic but the pain hurt she saw him every single time each time looking different. Her musings was cut short when a man looking like he hadn't had a shower in years appeared along with a child. She shrieked throwing her bottle at him which he ducked making it crash into the wall.

"Who are you?" She called out grabbing another bottle and cursing herself for leaving her wand in the living room

"Marlene." Sirius said taking a step closer

"Back away don't make me hurt you."

"Marley-"

"-What did you just call me?"

"Marley it's me Sirius."

"Sirius." She muttered, backing away, "No it can't-."

"Mummy." A small girl with blonde wavy hair and grey eyes called out

"Cassi." Marlene said pulling her up and moving away from Sirius.

"Is she mine?"

"No she's his, him he left me Sirius." Marlene said, no way this man was Sirius no one could break out from Azkaben.

"I am Sirius."

"No you're not he left he's not coming back I'll touch and you'll disappear, hold you kiss you and when I close my eyes you'll disappear."

"Marlene."

"He left they still came anyway they came for me they got me the pain." She whispered, she had been tortured to the brink of insanity before she was rescued.

Sirius crossed the room holding out a hand to her, which she eyed wearily before she placed her hand in it closing her eyes and opening them to see a empty room as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I'm still here."

Marlene looked up placing a hand on his cheek, "You're here, you're really there!" She shouted launching herself on him crying tears of joy into his neck before pulling away kissing him deeply, "Who's the kid?"

"Harry Potter."

At this Marlene's grin faltered before she blacked out falling to the ground.

"Is she okay?" Harry asked

"She'll be fine I hope."


	2. Chapter 2

**Cassi and Harry are as powerful as third years but it wears them out. They know what their animagus' are but cant fully change into them. Also they can do wandless magic but small stuff like levitating and pushing chairs back.**

**Also everyone knows Marlene got pregnant by Sirius when he was sent to prison. The professors I mean. Also Snape harasses them because he hates Sirius just as much as James seeing as he almost got him mauled by a werewolf.**

* * *

><p>"Bye Aunt Marlene, Uncle Austin." Harry grinned waving out of the compartment window.<p>

"Bye Mum, bye dad!" Cassi shouted ducking back into the compartment missing the look of pure joy that spread over Sirius' face.

"She called me dad!" Sirius grinned.

Their compartment door soon slid open revealing a girl with bushy brown hair big brown eyes and buckteeth.

"I'm Hermione and I'm looking for a toad a boy named Neville lost one have you seen it?"

"No."

"Oh well nice to meet you by the way." She muttered leaving.

"Well she seems-" Harry trailed off.

"Assertive."

* * *

><p>Cassi and Harry tuned out what McGonagall was saying preferring to discus where they were gonna practice their training and animagus transformations.<p>

"Look the sorting's starting." Harry whispered

"Abbot, Hannah!" A girl with blonde pigtails sat on the stool, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"My brother told me we had to wrestle a troll I'm gonna kill him!" One boy shouted.

"Bones, Susan was sorted into Hufflepuff too; Boot, Terry and Brocklehurst, Mandy became the first new Ravenclaws. Brown, Lavender became the first new Gryffindor and Bulstrode Millicent the first Slytherin."

"McKinnon, Cassi."

Cassi took a deep breath walking up and sitting on the stool as the sorting hat was placed on her head.

_'Interesting very brave, very ambitious, loyal to your loved ones, witty. I know exactly where to put you. GRYFFINDOR!'_

Cassi grinned taking a seat and patting the empty seat next to her before smiling at Harry.

"McKinnon, Charles."

Harry made his way up to the stool as McGonagall placed the hat on his head.

_'Harry Potter why the deception? I see well you have the qualities of all four houses but I think you will do very well in Slytherin. Not Slytherin eh better be. GRYFFINDOR!'_

Harry grinned taking a seat next to Cassi. Granger, Hermione, and Longbottom, Neville were also sorted into Gryffindor. Malfoy, Draco, and Parkinson, Pansy were sorted into Slytherin. Twins Padma and Pavarti were separated the first one in Ravenclaw the second one in Gryffindor. Weasley, Ron was sorted into Gryffindor and a lot of other first year they didn't pay attention too.

"Welcome!" Dumbledore said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

_Dear Padfoot and Marley_

_We were both sorted into Gryffindor and your old friend Severus works here he's the potions master, don't worry we won't bother him too much…Also do you guys know a place were we could um 'study' for school._

_Love Scales, and Claws_

"Hi I'm Ronald Weasley, but you guys can call me Ron unless you really want to call me Ronald Weasley." A boy with copper red hair and brown eyes grinned.

"Why hello there Ronald Weasley, I'm Charles Mckinnon and this is my sister cousin Cassi Mckinnon." Harry smiled

"Ha I knew it Dean you owe me five galleons." Ron shouted to a dark skin boy with black hair and hazel eyes.

"What did you bet on?"

"Whether you guys were siblings I said siblings but Dean said you guys were cousins cause you looked like you have different parents." Ron explained.

Cassi and Harry looked at each other while Harry had an appearance charm to make him look like the son of Marlene giving him blue eyes and and dirty blonde hair Cassi naturally looked like Sirius her grey eyes a dead give away. Harry looked up at the teachers only for his head to start burning and rubbed his scar hidden by makeup.

"Yeah we're fraternal twins." Cassi lied

"I'm Pavarti." A girl with long ebony hair down to her waist and chocolate eyes smiled, holding out her hand.

"Cassi, Charles." Cassi replied shaking it.

"Keep your eyes open for any places were we can study." Harry whispered as Percy led them to the Gryffindor Common Room.

* * *

><p>"What 'oo we 'ave first?" Harry mumbled through a mouth full of food.<p>

"Double Potions with Slytherins." Cassi replied looking at the schedules McGongagall passed out

"Oh no my brothers told me all about him. He's biased towards Slytherin and always takes points from Gryffindors." Ron complained.

"Why is it so cold?" Cassi muttered rubbing her arms as they made their way to Snape's classroom.

"We're in the dungeons." Hermione answered

"I know that but he could have at least done a heating spell in the class room instead of trying to give me hypothermia." She complained

"Ten points from Gryffindor Ms. McKinnon, and here I was hoping you would be like your mother instead of your father." Snape sneered appearing in the doorway before brushing past her.

"Jerk." She muttered taking a seat next to Harry

Harry tuned out Professor Snape's speech focusing on trying to push his chair back with wandless magic.

"McKinnon!" Snape called suddenly

"Yes, which one?" Harry and Cassi answered simultaneously.

"Ten more points for being a smart-aleck. Mr. McKinnon what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Snape sneered.

"Draught of Living Death." Harry replied bored.

"You will treat me with respect and reply to all questions with sir, Ms. McKinnon where would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?" Snape hissed.

Cassi tapped her chin innocently while also pushing his chair back with wandless magic.

"Any time now!" Snape snapped.

"Oh right your question, in the stomach of goat."

"Minus ten points for lack of respect."

Cassi stared at Snape as he forced his way into her mind

'You've got to give respect to earn it you greasy hooked nose git. When are you gonna get a cat.'

She felt Snape's rage as he pulled out of her mind and hid her smirk knowing he couldn't get mad her at because she was thinking the insult.

"What is the difference, between monkshood and Wolfsbane?"

Cassi and Harry stared at each other than back at Snape

"Well."

"Which one of us do you want to answer?" They said at the same time

"Detention both of you for once again being a smart-aleck."

"They're the same plant-"

"-Also known as aconite."

The lesson ended as Harry and Cassi stormed out

"I hate him! Know I know why our fathers used to bully him!" Harry growled

"Our fathers what-" Snape glared.

"-Oh we were talking our father. You know Sirius Black the murderer who left our mom pregnant and alone." Harry answered, "Though I don't see how that is any of your concern."

Ron raised and eyebrow and opened his mouth but a quick look from Cassi silenced him with a look

"Is that true Mr. Weasley?"

Ron nodded, "Yes sir."

"One point to Gryffindor for being respectful very well be on your way."

They made their way back to the common room Cassi and Harry trailing behind Ron

"We have to be careful of what we say out loud."

"Hey what do we have next?" Ron asked, forgetting about their slip up.

"Flying lesson yes!" Cassi grinned before whispering to Harry, "Remember don't bring attention to ourselves."

It was time for flying lesson and Ron, Cassi and Harry were bursting with excitement while Hermione and Neville were quaking with fear. They walked down where there were two lines of broomsticks; the Slytherins were already there.

They waited for the flying teacher to arrive. She was a grey haired witch with a stern expression on her face. "Well, what are you waiting for, everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."

Harry stood next to a broom, looking down he saw it looked no where near as sleek as the ones he had seen in shop windows and catalogs. "Right, stick your right hand over the broom, and say 'UP!'"

"Up." Everyone yelled together, Harry's broom leaped into his hand, he grinned widely he looked to see Cassi also had hers in her hand. He glanced around. Ron's hadn't moved apart from an odd jerk that flipped it over. Neville's hadn't moved a twitch and Hermione scowled and bent down and picked hers up.

Next the teacher showed them how to mount their brooms, Harry grinned as he remembered Sirius's description of riding a broom which had gotten him sleeping on the couch for a week. He shook his head trying to get his Godfather's words out of his head, as he swung one leg over the broom.

Madame Hooch walked up and down correcting people's grips and positions. "Now, when I blow this whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet and then come straight back down by leaning forwards slightly. On my whistle - three - two -"

Be fore she even put the whistle in her mouth Neville had pushed off, scared of being left behind. He flew up fast, yelling all the way. "Come back here! Boy!" Hooch yelled after him.

Neville lost his grip as the broom hit, what could be twenty maybe thirty feet, and fell like a rock. He landed in a heap, making a sickening thud noise.

"Merlin!" Hooch ran over to Neville, "broken wrist. Come on, Boy - it's alright, up you get." As she helped Neville limp away she turned to the others. "None of you are to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch'. Come on, dear." she turned back to Neville.

As soon as she disappeared inside with him a blonde haired boy with grey eyes named Draco Malfoy burst out into hysterical laughter. "Did you see his face the great lump?" the other Slytherins joined in with his laughter and jeering.

"Shut up, Malfoy!" Parvati Patil yelled at him.

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" Pansy Parkinson, a pug faced brunette sneered. "Never thought you'd like a chubby little cry baby, Parvati."

"Look." Malfoy said, jumping forwards and plucking something up from the ground. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's grandma got him."

Harry stepped forward only for Cassi to place her hand on his chest stopping him with a look that said don't-you-dare-I'll-handle-this-we-can't-bring-attention-to-ourselves-especially-you.

"Give it here Malfoy." She glared holding out her hand.

"I don't think so. I think I'll leave it for Longbottom to collect - how about – up a tree?"

"Are you really that pathetic? Give the ball back it's Neville's."

"Look like Longbottom's got himself another girlfriend, wow someone who likes him other than his mum."

"At least he can get two girlfriends you couldn't even get a girlfriend except for dog-face here, nobody wants to date an inbreeded powerless idiot."

"Powerless-"

"Yes powerless, Neville's more powerful than you could ever dream of its because of bullies and jerks like you that make him so weak and destroy his self confidence."

"You want the damn ball so much." Draco quipped getting on a broom and hovering up, "Come and get it McKinnon."

Cassi grabbed a broom only for Hermione to stop her, "No, Madame Hooch told us not to - you'll get us all into trouble. Or you'll be expelled."

"She's right." Harry grinned "I have a better idea."

"You suck Malfoy!" He shouted, "Come down here!"

"I think not." Draco smirked flying higher

"What is going on here?" Hooch asked as she walked onto the field. "You!" She shouted at Malfoy, "Get down here!"

Malfoy lowered his broom only for Madame Hooch to grab his arm and began pulling him after. "I'll have you expelled."

"You're so devious Charles." Cassi smirked.

"Look he even dropped Neville's ball." Harry said picking it up.

"Brilliant that was Charles, bloody brilliant." Ron praised him.

* * *

><p>"We should scope out the castle for a place to train." Harry said m<p>

"We also need to bring back the Marauders."

"Yeah but we need more people in our group."

"I know so who should we invite."

"I have a few ideas."


	3. Chapter 3

**The whole Quirrell thing does not happen in this book. There is no Harry Potter according to the wizarding world. And the duel with Malfoy also doesn't happen. Without Harry Quirell can't get the stone, so he's useless, he dies after attempting to get through Fluffy and all the other trap doors on his own.**

* * *

><p>Harry and Cassi grinned as they watched the professors particularly Severus Snape eat his breakfast. At once his hair turned to ruddy red color covering most of his face his skin turned a golden color and he grew paws.<p>

"Look we have our very own mascot." Ron laughed.

Severus opened his mouth to complain but a long roar came out scaring mostly everybody in the great hall, while Cassi, Harry, and Ron sat laughing as a lion ran around the great hall students screaming and some crying. At that moment fireworks shot up, "The Vigilantes."

"You do know what that means right? It means that those people beat up bad guy but like in your own way like the bad heroes." Hermione spoke up. "I can't believe they pranked a professor!"

"Dude even my brothers don't have the nerve to so something like this."

Cassi and Harry exchanged looks and grinned to each other and the best part about it was that no one could pin it on them, even if they already knew.

* * *

><p>"Now don't forget to add that small flick we've been practicing into your flick. Swish and flick remember." Professor McGongall said, looking around the room of first years.<p>

Cassi and Harry looked at each other they had already learned this spell but they had to keep appearances up they looked over to were Hermione and Ron were partnered together, she was berating him on how to do it.

"Windgardium Leviosa." Ron said, trying to make his feather float.

"You're not saying right. It's Levoisa not Leviosa." Hermione stated.

"Well if you're so smart why don't you do it." Ron frowned.

"Watch, Wingardium, Levoisa." Hermione said making her feather float.

Cassi, Harry, and Neville walked with Ron out of the classroom who was still annoyed at Hermione, "I'm so smart. Bloody know-it-all no wonder no body can stand her it's why she has no friends."

Hermione rushed past them as Harry turned to Ron, "I think she heard you."

"So."

Right before dinner Cassi turned to Harry, "I'm going go find her okay. I kind of feel sorry for her it's not her fault she's so damn cocky. She's a muggleborn she's probably trying to prove herself."

Harry nodded before following, Ron and Neville to the feast.

"Hermione." Cassi called out before she heard crying coming from the girls bathroom and ran in, unaware of the troll lumbering after her.

As Harry was eating the doors opened. Professor Quirrel ran in. "Troll - in the Dungeons - thought you ought to know." He said before fainting.

Dumbledore stood up. "Prefects, lead your houses back to the dormitories immediately."

'Aren't the Slytherins dorms in the dungeons.' Harry thought before stopping and and grabbing Malfoy who was still in Hogwarts due to his father being on the board of the school, but on probation.

"Unhand me you heathen!" He snapped

"Just thought you ought to know that the troll is in the dungeons and so is your dorms. You might wanna tell the rest of the Slytherins." Harry muttered and turned to Ron, "Wait, Hermione and Cassi they don't know about the troll."

"We can't take down a bloody troll." Ron hissed out.

"Well she's my sister and I'm not gonna let anything happen to her."

They crept down the hallway when they found the troll walk into the girls bathroom.

"We can lock it in here." Harry pointed out.

Ron nodded closing the door and locking it when they heard a loud scream followed by another one.

"Bloody hell! Hermione and Cassi must be in there."

Harry growled out loud why was there a troll in Hogwarts anyway. Unlocking the door they ran into to see Hermione in the corner with the troll ready to swing club in it's hand. Cassi had her wand out ready to fire as the troll swung Cassi jabbed her wand in it's belly button and shouted Reducto creating a hole in it's stomach as it cried in agony swinging rapidly before Harry pointed his wand at the back and shouted Reducto making a hole in it's back.

"Wingardium Levoisa!" Ron shouted, making the club float into the air

"Same time okay." Cassi said pointing her wand at his stomach and Harry his back, "Reducto!" they both shouted creating a hole through it's body as it fell back on the floor.

"Is it dead?" Hermione whispered.

Cassi looked at her incredulously while Harry face-palmed, "Of course it's dead it has a hole going through it's body."

Just then door opened as Professors McGonagall, Snape and Quirrel walked in. Quirrel took one look at the troll, and ran over to the nearest toilet to be sick. Snape's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline as he looked over the troll and started waving his wand. McGonagall looked furious. "What on earth were you thinking? Why aren't you in your dormitories, you could have been killed." she yelled.

"How the heck were we suppose to know that a troll with come to the girls bathroom without them we'd be dead! Good luck explaining that to our parents." Cassi snapped, "If they hadn't come in, me and Hermione might not be here."

"I still say your lucky, not many first years could take on a mountain troll and live, the Headmaster will be informed. You may go." Professor McGonagall said seeing her point.

"I wonder how a troll got in there in the first place." Cassi muttered.

* * *

><p>"Are you guys going home for Christmas break?" Ron asked, moving a knight to a position.<p>

"Yep, can't wait either. Mom says she has a surprise for us." Cassi grinned, moving her on pieces.

"I wonder what it is?" Harry muttered, laid out on a couch and floating a pillow up and down with his wand.

Hermione looked up from the book she was reading momentarily, "I can't wait to go home and show my parents everything I've learned so far."

Ron snorted and rolled his eyes causing Hermione to glare at him. Despite the whole troll thing the four of them weren't close friends. Harry hung out with Ron more and Cassi hung out with Hermione. Hermione and Ron only hung out if Cassi and Harry were together which happened to be all the time.

"You know despite the whole troll thing. This has been a surprisingly easy year." Harry said, watching the Weasley twins head out with a weird looking parchment.

"Right, especially since Malfoy got on probation for the rest of the year. He hasn't been bothering anybody." Cassi piped up.

"Why mention Malfoy? Do you like him?" Harry teased.

"Haha, very funny." Cassi muttered, "You know we go back home tomorrow where they're no witnesses, so I suggest you shut your mouth." She snapped.

"Touchy, touchy, me think the lady does protest too much." Ron snickered.

"You guys are so immature." Hermione said.

"Thank you."

"So what if she's in love with a pale blonde vampire." She finished.

"Thanks a lot." Cassi deadpanned, losing the match and moving away.

* * *

><p>"What do you think the surprise is?" Harry asked, as they stepped off the train looking for their parents.<p>

"I don't know but mum sounded pretty excited about it." Cassi answered.

They looked around the the train station before seeing, Marlene waiting for them with a slight bump in her stomach.

"Oh my Merlin!" Cassi squealed running to her, "This is great I get another Har-Charles to boss around!"

"Wait what? I'm confused, the surprise is that you gained weight?" Harry asked walking up to them.

Ignoring the looks given their way, Harry flipped everyone the two finger salute grinning at the gasps he got in return.

Cassi sighed slapping him in the back of his head, "No you igit!"

"OW! What was that for?"

"For being stupid."

"How?"

"She's pregnant you dolt."

"Oh…I hope it's a boy." Harry muttered, "I can't stand the thought of another Cassi."

"Well I hope it's a girl, that way when I'm not there she can put you in your place." Cassi smirked.

"Hey!"

"Is for horses."

Cassi stuck out her tongue, as Harry mock glared at her, Marlene placed her hand around both their shoulders and walked with them.

"Let's go, you guys can kill each other when you're not in public." She said, leading them away ignoring the stares and glares thrown her way. She was used to them by now.

"I just wish dad could come pick us up in public."

"One day he will, sweetheart."

A man blinked hearing those two sentences and rubbed his chin look's like they had just found their missing fugitive.

* * *

><p>"Dad!" Cassi grinned hugging them once they were in the safety of Marlene's house.<p>

"What's up Sirius." Harry grinned, batting his hand away as he ruffled his already messy hair.

"How has your year been so far?" He asked.

"Fine if you forget about the troll attack." Cassi shrugged.

"Troll attack?" Marlene muttered.

"Yeah somehow a troll got in the school nut me and Cassi took care of it." Harry shrugged.

"You guys should look for the Marauders Map." Sirius said.

"Speaking of that look what I got." Harry grinned holding up a rolled up piece of parchment.

"How did you get that back from Flich.?" Sirius asked.

"Actually the Weasley twins had it." Harry answered, " I figured they didn't need it anymore. And it was time for scales and claws to add on to their legacy."

"What does it do exactly?" Cassi asked.

"It allows you to see everyone on the school grounds." Sirius muttered, "Even people who aren't suppose to be there."

"We can use it to find a way to practice our spells."

Sirius and Marlene had them practice their skills just in case Voldemort wasn't really gone.

"Anyway, I've been working on this for a while but the troll attack made me want to give it you know." Marlene said opening a box, filled with jewelry.

"Um Marlene." Harry said, "I don't wear jewelry."

"They're all portkeys." Marlene said, "The bracelet portkeys you to Remus, the necklace to the Gryffindor Common Room, and the ring to Diagon Alley. Harry we technically didn't make you any since you are a boy, but we gave you a chain to portkey you to the Gryffidnor Common Room. Whenever you need to portkey somewhere just grab whoever you're trying to bring with you and think of your destination and touch your portkey. Also Harry we gave you a small bracelet that keeps you looking like well Charles."

"Thanks mom." Cassi said, hugging her.

They both put on all the jewelry grinning at each other.

"You know Sirius I was thinking of trying out for the Quidditch team. I'll go for chaser like my dad."

"I'll be a beater." Cassi grinned, "Knock out anyone in my way."

Before anyone can say anything else the door flew open revealing a team of aurors.

Marlene turned to Harry and Cassi handing them back the Marauders Map and their wands, "Head upstairs to my room. My handheld mirror is a portkey to Remus's."

"But mom-"

"Go now!"

Both Harry and Cassi nodded heading upstairs as a few aurors who weren't fighting off Sirius and Marlene chased after them. They ran into the room blocking the door with a desk as they began to look for her mirror finding it and portkeying away just as they blasted the door open.

"What is the meaning of this?" Marlene glared, blocking a spell sent her way.

"We got word you were harboring fugitive Black turns out he was right." An auror spoke.

Kingsley than noticed the slight baby bump and grabbed her arm, "Did he force you?"

"Of course not! He would never!"

"She may be imperious or oblivated." A different auror muttered,

"I am not!"

"No matter he's going back-"

"-You can't take him from me again." She said clutching an auror's arm whom in turn shoved her sending her crashing to the ground.

"Don't hurt her! If you hurt her I swear I will kill you!" Sirius shouted breaking free of the aurors grasp and helping Marlene up who slipped a necklace on him hiding it under his shirt.

"I love you Sirius please be careful I don't know what I'll do if I lose you again." She murmured kissing him.

"I love you too Marlene don't worry I'll be back before you can say seriously five times fast."

He whispered as Kingsley yanked him back, "You'll also be arrested for harboring a fugitive."

Marlene shook her head breaking free of an auror's grasp and grabbed her ring portkeying away to Remus's house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Concerning Veritaserum. I think the truth is what the speaker believes, for instance if someone asks you if Mars has life on it and you say yes and someone else says no, neither of you are lying it's what yourself believe in your head. This is an explanation for Sirius' answers, he truly believes that he is the reason for Lily and James deaths.**

**I think we can also agree the wizarding world is corrupted.**

* * *

><p>Marlene appeared seeing Remus seated at the table with a terrified Harry and Cassi.<p>

"Marls what happened?" Remus asked, getting up and guiding her shaking form to the dining hall table.

"I don't know how but the aurors figured out Sirius was with me." She said, and looked up thanking Remus for the cup of tea he placed in her hand. "Maybe someone overheard me at Kings Cross." She mumbled

"Marlene, what's gonna happen to Sirius?" Harry asked.

"Yeah is dad gonna be okay?" Cassi spoke up.

"I don't know the only thing I can do is hope they give him a fair trial. Look in the eyes of the law I'm an fugitive for harboring an escaped criminal. I won't be able to take you to Kings Cross after break is over. Remus will take you instead. Just be warned that kids are cruel." Marlene sighed rubbing her face, as Remus patted her on the back.

"I just got him back Remus." Marlene said voice heavy from holding back tears.

Harry and Cassi took this as their cue to leave and left the main room and headed to the bedroom they'd be sharing for a while.

Remus lived in a small two bedroom one bathroom house with a kitchen and main room. All he could afford with his condition.

"Harry." Cassi started only for him to shush her.

"You have to call me Charles, you never know who's listening even if you think you're safe."

She nodded before whispering, "What if they sentence my dad to the dementors kiss?" Cassi hugged her knees as tears began rolling down her face. "I'll never see him again."

Harry wrapped her in a hug trying to calm he down, "Don't worry Cass, Sirius was-is a marauder. He'll be fine trust me."

Cassi said nothing but buried her face in Harry's chest as he tried desperately not to let his own tears fall, If they were found would he be sent back to the Dursleys, what would happen to Cass?

*#*

Harry woke up first to find his arms wrapped around Cassi and her asleep on him and let out a groan she was heavy!

"Wake up." He muttered kicking Cassi.

"What?" She asked groggily rubbing her eyes, "You didn't have to kick me."

"Well you're heavy." Harry protested

"You're just weak." She teased sticking her tongue out.

* * *

><p>Sirius let out a sigh he'd lost count of how long he'd been here days weeks months. Instead of sending him to Azkaban they locked him in a cell with anti apparition and portkey wards around it. If they would just let him out for a few minutes he'd be gone by now. Sometimes he wondered if they knew what he was planning but most of all who tipped them off and that if he ever got out they'd have to keep appearance charms up at all times.<p>

As if granting his prayers Kingsley Shacklebolt opened his cell.

"All right Black even though we all know you're guilty Amelia Bones wants to give you a fair trial. With veritaserum."

Sirius bit back his grin he'd be declared innocent depending on the questions they asked. Kingsley brought him to a room sitting him in a chair and forcing a clear vial of liquid down his throat.

"Let the prosecution began."

"Black is it true you are the reason for James and Lily Potters deaths?" Amelia asked.

Sirius panicked before answering, "Yes."

"Did you chase down Peter Pettigrew?"

"Yes."

"Dementors kiss!" Someone shouted.

"NO I DIDN'T KILL HIM!"

"Were you their secret keeper?"

"In the beginning than we switched it secretly to Pettigrew!"

"Put him away to rot!"

"We'll keep him detained until we find Peter Pettigrew for questioning."

Sirius jumped out of his seat knowing that in his animagus form he'd be virtually impossible to find.

Murmurs of agreement broke through the crowd and Sirius jumped up as he saw aurors rushing toward him, grabbed the portkey and disappeared.

* * *

><p>The rest of the year went pretty smoothly if you didn't count the comments and retorts that Harry and Cassi had to deal with. Those stopped after someone who had something rude to them would find themselves mysteriously pranked or damaged though no one could prove it was them.<p>

Charles and Cassi had tried out for the Quidditch team though first years weren't allowed to play and had successfully secured spots for next year.

Unfortunately near the end of the year, Qurriell had died from unknown causes leaving them without a secured defense professor for next year.

* * *

><p>Currently Cassi and Harry where in Diagon Alley getting their school supplied for the upcoming year. Sirius had shown up at Remus' house for a few days before leaving to go hunt for Pettigrew along with Remus, leaving a pregnant Marlene behind who had not been happy about their plans<p>

She had wanted to accompany them yo Diagon Alley but was unable due to fear of getting arrested so they were there on their own.

"Who's Gilderoy Lockhart?" Harry asked, "Sounds like a weird name."

Cassi rolled her eyes, "Come on let's go to Flourish and Blotts we can get his books from there."

They went inside looking for their books when a voice shouted out their banes, "Charles, Cassi!"

They turned to see one Ron Wesley walking over to them followed by the rest of his family.

"Ron what's up?"

"Shopping for books and all." He shrugged, "Heard about your mum-"

"What did you hear?" Cassi said eyes narrowing,

"That um Black, use the imperious curse to make her hide him and give him an heir.

Cassi rolled her eyes, "Not true and Sirius Black is innocent." She snapped.

"Ronald why are you hassling that poor dear about her familial issues its none of your concern." A woman his mother they guessed spoke up.

"Mum! This is Cassi and Charles."

"Hello dears." Mrs. Weasley smiled before looking around, "Are you two shopping on your own. Why that simply won't do! Come along now."

"Really Mrs. Weasley this isn't-"

"Trust me there's no arguing with her." Ron muttered.

Cassi and Charles shrugged following the redhead along.

"This is my little sister Ginny. She's gonna be a first year."

Cassi and Charles gave the girl a small wave before turning back into their conversation with Ron.

"Who's the ponce outside?" Charles asked as a wizard with golden blonde hair in bright blue robes began to gather a crowd.

"The only ponce I see here is you." A voice sneered behind them.

"Malfoy." Cassi sighed, "Its a pity you weren't expelled."

"Shut-"

"Draco that is no way to behave in public." A voice drawled as the rest of the Weasley came to the front. "Even I'd they are pathetic."

He snatched Ginny's books from her hands examining them and gave it back, "Can't even afford proper books. Come along Draco."

Malfoy turned to sneer at them as he left, following his father.

"Well that was uneventful." Harry said.

* * *

><p>"A year passed. You guys are growing so fast." Marlene blubbered.<p>

"Marlene." Harry moaned, "We're only twelve."

"Of course you are." She muttered.

"If you don't let us go were gonna miss the train." Cassi said.

Marlene nodded and gave them each one more kiss on the cheek, as they headed off for King's Station.

* * *

><p>"Let's go find a compartment." Cassi suggested.<p>

Looking around they found one devoid of students and began to talk about their plans.

"Okay also we have to train this year." Harry spoke up, "Just in case."

"I know but we don't have anywhere to practice."

"The map is of no use to us the Weasley twins probably memorized all the secret passages and hideaways by now."

"What about the shrieking shack? We can also practice are animagus forms there." Cassi suggested.

Whatever Harry was gonna say next was cut off as Hermione walked in followed by Neville and Ron.

"Hello, Cassi, Charles." She smiled, "How was your summer."

"Whatever." Cassi shrugged.

"Hey guys." Harry waved.

They began talking when they heard loud laughter coming from outside and a saw a yellow blur run pass.

"What was that?" Hermione asked.

"A girl I think she ran pass crying." Neville answered.

"Should we go look for her and make sure she's alright?" Hermione suggested.

Harry shrugged, "She's probably long gone by now or hiding somewhere."

"Besides its not our problem." Ron piped up.

The group began talking and playing games for the reminder of the train ride.

* * *

><p>"Creevy, Colin!" McGonagall cried out.<p>

A chubby boy with brown hair and eyes and a camera walked forward as the hat was placed on his head.

"Gryffindor!"

"Remember when we were that small."

"It was just last year Ron." Hermione sighed.

He hopped off running to the table. Harry tuned out the rest of the sorting until the name stopped on, "Lovegood, Luna"

_'That's a peculiar name, Lovegood.'_ He thought, _'It suits her though.'_

The girl has scraggly dirty blonde hair and wide silvery grey eyes that were puffy and red with dry tear stains on her cheeks. She sat down on the stool until the hat shouted "Ravenclaw!"

Surprisingly there was no applause only mocking looks and Harry watched as Luna blinked back tears and sat down on the edge away from everybody.

"Talk about harsh." Cassi muttered, as Harry nodded and went back to tuning out the names.

"Weasley, Ginvera."

A redheaded girl with light brown eyes smiled going up before the hat sorted her in Gryffindor also.

"That's my sister." Ron announced.

"Really we had no idea." Cassi said sarcastically

"Who would have guessed." Harry smirked.

"Oh shut it." Ron huffed causing everyone else to laugh.

* * *

><p>"Herbology with Hufflepuffs first." Neville grinned. "Wonderful."<p>

"Is it your favorite subject or something?" Hermione asked

"I like it well enough." Neville shrugged. "A lot better than potions for sure."

"Mine is Quidditch." Ron added, pausing from stuffing his face with egg momentarily.

"No wonder your head is always up in the clouds." Cassi giggled causing Ron to glare at her

"Come on we're going to be late." Harry piped up, taking one last bite of his croissant.

* * *

><p>"Morning! Morning. Good morning everyone!" Professor Sprout smiled<p>

Ron raised an eyebrow he had never seen anyone this happy in the morning.

"Good morning." The class responded.

"Today we will be studying Mandrakes. Who here can tell me the about of the Mandrake root?"

Hermione waved her hand frantically in the air causing most people to laugh, grumble or roll their eyes.

"Yes, Miss Granger."

"A Mandrake is used to cure those who have been petrified. It also dangerous a Mandrake's cry is fatal to anyone who hears it."

"Excellent! Ten points to Gryffindor! Now, as our Mandrakes are still only seedlings their cries won't kill you yet. But they could knock you out for several hours, which is why I have given each of you a pair of earmuffs for protection. So, put them on right away, now watch me closely. You grasp your Mandrake firmly; you pull it out of the pot...

Neville let out a groan passing out on the floor.

"Now you dunk it down in the other pot and pour soil on him to keep him warm."

"Neville fainted." Seamus spoke up.

"Yes, well just leave him there. On we go! Plenty of pots to go around!"

* * *

><p>"Wow he's gorgeous." Hermione sighed staring at Gildeory Lockhart.<p>

"I know oh la la. I'd like to stay after class." Cassi winked.

"You're horrible." Hermione giggled as they both began to gush on how handsome Lockhart was.

"Let me introduce you to your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher... me! Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five-times winner of Witch Weekly's Most-Charming-Smile Award- but I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at him. Now- be warned! It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizard kind. You may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here. I must ask you not to scream. It might... provoke them!"

"Cornish pixies." Dean snorted.

Harry rolled his eyes he didn't understand what the big deal was or why Cassi and Hermione where fawning over him.

"Freshly caught Cornish pixies."

"Oooh scary." Seamus muttered sarcastically.

"Indeed Mr. Finnigan pixies can be devilish tricky little blighters. Let's see what you make of them, ha! Come on now- round them up, round them up, they're only pixies!"

Lockhart opened the cage and the pixies went into action sending the room into chaos.

"Put me down." Neville cried out as everyone except Hermione, Cassi, and Harry ran out the classroom

"Peskipiksi pesternomi!" ProfessorLocket shouted when that didn't work he turned to Harry, Cassi and Hermione, "I'll ask you three to clean up he responded running out the classroom."

"What are we going to do?" Cassi asked.

"Immobulus!" Hermione shouted, causing all the pixies to freeze

"Why does it always have to be me?" Neville moaned, from where he hung from the ceiling.

* * *

><p>Hermione and Ron followed Cassi, and Harry to the Quidditch pitch the two had made it on the team and were getting ready for tryouts. When they got there they saw Marcus Flint and Oliver Wood in an argument<p>

"Uh oh." Rom muttered.

"-You've got a new Seeker. Who?" Oliver asked.

"Malfoy?" Harry muttered, seeing the blonde boy strut on the field.

"That's right. And that's not all that's new this year."

"Those are Nimbus Two Thousand and Ones! How did you get those?" Oliver shouted.

"A gift from Draco's father."

"You see Weasley, my father can afford the best."

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in. They got it on pure talent." Hermione said defending her friend.

"No one asked for your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood!"

"You'll pay for that Malfoy. Eat slugs!" Ron shouted a spell shooting out and hitting Malfoy in the gut.

"What did you do?" Cassi asked as nothing happened for a few seconds.

"You'll (groan) pay for (vomit) that Weasley." Malfoy vomited.

"Wait a go Ron!" Cassi grinned punching him the arm.

"You're lucky I didn't hex you Malfoy." Harry scowled.

"Thanks for sticking up for me." Hermione smiled.

"I'd do it anytime." Ron answered then blushed when he saw Harry making kissy faces and Cassi making hearts with her hands.

Harry, Ron, Cassi, Hermione and Neville walked back to he common room talking about the day when Harry stopped hearing a voice.

_'Come, come, come to me. Come to me!'_

"Harry are you okay?" Cassi asked, noticing him standing in the hall.

"Did you hear it?"

"Hear what."

"The voice."

"What voice?"

"It said come, come, come to me. Come to me."

"I didn't hear anything are you sure you heard it?"

"I did I mean I think I thought I did." Harry said, "Maybe its just lack of food. Let's get to the hall already, I'm starving."

* * *

><p>'Everyone here is so mean to me. They make fun of me no one believes me either, A first year girl wrote in a diary<p>

'Is that so. We'll they're idiots. Don't worry they'll get theirs soon. You are pureblood right?'

'Yes but what does that have to with anything?'

'Nothing at all. Everything will turn out all right just wait. Trust me okay. Tomorrow things will change'

'I do trust you'

'Is Harry Potter there?'

'No apparently he drowned at the beach while on vacationing with his muggles'

'This is why they should be exterminated'

'No we just haven't met the right kind. I mean wizards and witches are mean to me but we shouldn't kill them'

'But wouldn't you feel happy if they got hurt for being mean to you'

'Well I suppose just a little bit. It's rather late Good night Tom'

'Good night'


	5. Chapter 5

'Good morning Tom'

_'Good morning my sweet Luna.'_

'You are very kind to me most people aren't'

_'Well I suppose it has to do with the fact that most creatures you talk about are extinct. Most people know this well, mudbloods don't.'_

'Tom that's a very rude word'

_'Sorry'_

'…'

_'Luna are you still there.'_

'Yes someone threw something at me I'm fine now.'

_'Poor sweet Luna you don't deserve this.'_

'Well at least people are working together even if it is at my expense.'

_'Still I can help you.'_

'How.'

_'Close your eyes and relax but don't let go of the diary.'_

'Okay.'

_'Perfect. Goodnight sweet Luna.'_

* * *

><p><em>'Blood. I smell blood. Let me rip you. Let me kill you. Kill! Kill! Kill!'<em>

Harry looked around turning to Cassi, "Did you hear it?"

"What? The voice again?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes!"

"I'm sorry I didn't hear it." Ron piped up.

"Are you sure-" Hermione started.

"Yes this is the second time, the first time I heard it was when we were walking back and-"

_'It's time'_

"It's moving it's going to kill something!" Harry shouted running out of the common room.

"Charles wait!" Cassi shouted running after him.

"Not so fast!" Hermione shouted chasing after the two of them_, followed by Ron.  
><em>

* * *

><p>"What's with all the spiders." Hermione asked.<p>

"I hate spiders." Ron shivered.

"Never mind the spiders look at the wall." Harry pointed out.

"THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPEN ENEMIES OF THE HEIR BEWARE." Cassi read outloud.

"What's that on the bottom?"

They all moved forward than leaped back after realizing what it was. Mrs. Norris, Flich's cat was hanging by her tail stiff as a board her eyes wide and unblinking.

"Let's get out of here." Hermione said.

"Shouldn't we you know help?" Harry questioned.

"We don't want to get caught here." Cassi muttered.

At that moment a loud rumbling was heard as students made there way from the great hall all the noise and chatter stopped staring at the four of them the hanging cat and the blood on the wall

"Enemies of the heir beware, You'll be next mudblood!" Draco shouted

Cassi growled she had never wanted to punch somebody so badly in her life. Harry glowered what made your blood clean or not nobody had the right. Hermione swallowed blinking back tears she'd never let him see her cry. Ron whipped out his wand waving it threatening manner.

"What's going on here? What's going on?" Flich said walking through when he saw Mrs. Norris he clutched his chest in horror falling back

"My cat! You! You murdered my cat. You killed her! I'll kill you I will! I'll-" Flich said pointing at the group, "I don't know which one you but I'll-"

"Argus!" Dumbledore spoke arriving on the scene, "That's enough. She's been petrified not dead. Petrified how, I have no idea. Everyone back to your dorms except for you four, come with me."

"My office is close by you can come to it!" Lockhart suggested.

"Very well come along now."

"So unlucky I wasn't there. I know exactly the counter curse that could have spared her." Lockhart boasted causing, Ron and Harry to look at each other and roll their eyes while Cassi and Hermione nodded vigorously.

"He's done it! I know he has!" Flich shouted, "Or her! or-"

"If I may Professor." Snape interrupted, "Perhaps McKinnon and his friends were in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"My cat has been Petrified. I want to see some punishment!" Flich yelled.

"We will be able to cure her. Professor Sprout recently produced a batch of Mandrakes. When matured, a potion will be made which will revive Mrs. Norris. And in the meantime, I strongly recommend caution... to all." Dumbledore said looking at Harry.

Harry felt pulling in his mind and put up a wall allowing Dumbledore to only see a black hole of empty dark space with the occasional thought or two running through when he pulled out Harry maintained his innocent look while Dumbledore shook his head.

* * *

><p>Harry noticed that the Lovegood girl Luna seemed to look paler and thinner than usual every since they found Mrs. Norris and went up to her.<p>

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, fine the cat thing freaked me out."

"Don't worry they'll find the sicko who did this and get rid of them and everything will be fine." Harry grinned not noticing how Luna's face paled even more.

* * *

><p>As they walked out of Herbology Harry spotted Justin Finch-Fletchy and opened his mouth to say hi only for him to speed off in the other direction.<p>

"May I have your attention? Now, today, we will be transforming animals into water goblets. Like so. One, two, three, _Vera verto_. Now it's your turn. Who would like to go first? Mr. Weasley. "One, two, three. _Vera verto_."

"_Vera verto_!" Ron's animal turned into a halfway water goblet

"I suppose that'll do for now."

Cassi, Harry and Ron waited after class to talk to McGonagall.

"Professor, we were wondering if you could tell us about the chamber of secrets." She asked.

"Very well. "Well, very well. All of you know, of course, that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. Now, three of the founders coexisted quite harmoniously. One did not."

"Three guesses who." Ron muttered.

"Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed magical learning should be kept within all-magic families. He believed students of muggle parentage were untrustworthy. Unable to sway the others he left the school. Now, according to legend, Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in this castle, known as the Chamber of Secrets. He sealed it until the time when his own true heir returned. The heir alone would be able to open the Chamber and unleash the horror within, and by so doing purge the school of all those who, were unworthy to study magic. Naturally, the school has been searched many times. No such chamber was ever found."

"Professor? What exactly do you mean by the horror within the Chamber?" Harry asked.

"It is said to be the home of a monster that only the Heir of Slytherin can control."

* * *

><p>"Guess what Charles supposedly your Slytherin's heir or Cassi is seeing as you're twins, or it's the both of you." Ron laughed<p>

"Do you think there really is a chamber of secrets?" Harry asked

"Of course not Professor McGonagall said it was a legend a myth. " Hermione answered

"Well whatever attacked Mrs. Norris can't be human." Cassi pointed out, "So I doubt it's a myth."

"It could be a dark spell or curse." Hermione protested.

"I doubt it. Who'd go around attacking cats?" Cassi scoffed causing Hermione to glare at her she hated being wrong.

* * *

><p>"Who'd want to frighten all the squibs and muggleborns out of Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.<p>

"Who do we know who thinks all muggleborns are scum?" Ron asked sarcastically.

"You don't mean Malfoy?" Harry said.

"Of course I do."

"Malfoy doesn't have the guts." Cassi piped up.

"You heard him mudbloods next!"

"His whole family is in Slytherin he could be a descendent." Harry added

"Guys he's all talk and no walk." Cassi protested.

"We should question him about the attack." Ron suggested.

"Problem is he won't want to tell us."

"We can use polyjuice potion!" Hermione piped up

"That's a sixth year potion seventh maybe." Ron protested.

Cassi and Harry shared a look an appearance charm was faster and much easier.

"What about an appearance charm?" Harry suggested

"What f it wears off?" Hermione asked

"They don't last long, so we'll get in and get out."Cassi explained.

"Good idea and Malfoy will never know."

* * *

><p>Cassi and Harry were on their way to the Shrieking Shack after dark to study and train when they heard voices and ran into the nearest room, which happened to be the hospital wing. which they were heading,<p>

"Harry grabbed Cassi pulling her under the bed. Dumbledore and McGonagall walked inn carrying what seemed to be a statue.

"What happened?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"Another attack."

It was Colin Creevy eyes wide opened with his camera in front of him.

"Petrified."

"The Chamber of Secrets has been opened again."

"But who…"

"Not who how…"

* * *

><p>"Again so the chamber of secrets has been opened before?" Hermione asked.<p>

"It's Malfoy. Lucius must have opened it when he was here and told Draco." Ron said.

* * *

><p>"They started a dueling club!" Seamus said excited, "First meeting tonight!"<p>

Cassi and Harry shared looks it was probably stuff that Sirius, Remus, and Marlene had already taught them but still it didn't hurt to be prepared.

"I wonder who'll be teaching us?" Harry asked

"As long as it's not-" Ron started.

Gilderoy Lockhart was walking onto the stage, resplendent in robes of deep plum accompanied by Snape, wearing his usual black.

"Gather 'round, gather 'round! Can everybody see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent! In light of the dark events of recent weeks, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little Dueling Club to train you all up in case you ever need to defend yourselves, as I myself have done on countless occasions- for full details, see my published works. Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape. He tells me he knows a tiny little bit about dueling himself Now, I don't want any of you youngsters to worry- you'll still have your Potions master when I'm through with him, never fear. None of us are aiming to kill."

"I wouldn't be to sure about that." Ron smirked.

"One, two, three-"

"Expelliarmus!" Snape shouted.

There was a dazzling flash of scarlet light and Lockhart was blasted off his feet and flew backward off the stage, smashed into the wall, and slid down it to sprawl on the floor.

"Is he okay?" Hermione squealed dancing on the balls of her feet

"Who cares?" Ron and Harry answered.

"He'll be fine his big ego probably protected him from the blunt of the spell." Dean chuckled.

"An excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don't mind me saying, it was pretty obvious- ah- what you were about to do. And if I had wanted to stop you, it would have been only too easy. Enough demonstrating! I'm going to come amongst you now and put you all into pairs. Professor Snape, if you'd like to help me"

Everyone paired up as Snape strode over

"I don't think so. Weasely with Finngan, Ms. McKinnon with Thomas, Granger with Longbottom, McKinnon with-Malfoy come over here." Snape grinned.

"Face your partners!" called Lockhart, back on the platform. "And bow!"

Harry and Malfoy barely inclined their heads, not taking their eyes off each other.

"Wands at the ready!" shouted Lockhart. "When I count to three, cast your charms to disarm your opponents — only to disarm them — we don't want any accidents — one… two… three —"

Harry swung his wand high, but Malfoy had already started on "two"

He stumbled, but everything still seemed to be working, and wasting no more time, Harry pointed his wand straight at Malfoy and shouted, "Rictusempra!"

A jet of silver light hit Malfoy in the stomach and he doubled up, wheezing.

"I said disarm only!" Lockhart shouted in alarm

Malfoy sank to his knees; Harry had hit him with a Tickling Charm, and he could barely move from laughing. Gasping for breath, Malfoy pointed his wand at Harry's knees, choked, "Tarantallegra!" and the next second Harry's legs began to jerk around out of his control in a kind of quickstep.

"Stop! Stop!" screamed Lockhart, but Snape took charge.

"Finite Incantatem!" he shouted; Harry's feet stopped dancing, Malfoy stopped laughing, and they were able to look up.

"Serpensortia!" Draco shouted

The end of his wand exploded. Harry watched, aghast, as a long black snake shot out of it, fell heavily onto the floor between them, and raised itself, ready to strike.

"Don't move, McKinnon," said Snape lazily, clearly enjoying the sight of Harry standing motionless, eye to eye with the angry snake. "I'll get rid of it…"

"Allow me!" shouted Lockhart. He brandished his wand at the snake and there was a loud bang; the snake, instead of vanishing, flew ten feet into the air and fell back to the floor with a loud smack.

Enraged, hissing furiously, it slithered straight toward Justin Finch-Fletchley and raised itself again, fangs exposed, poised to strike.

"Leave him alone!" Harry shouted at the snake

The snake slumped to the floor, docile as a thick, black garden hose, its eyes now on Harry.

"What do you think you're playing at?" he shouted, and before Harry could say anything, Justin had turned and stormed out of the hall.

Snape stepped forward, waved his wand, and the snake vanished in a small puff of black smoke and was giving Harry a calculating look.

* * *

><p>"You're a Parselmouth? Why didn't you tell us?" Ron spoke<p>

"So what?" Cassi shrugged, "It's not big deal."

"This is bad Charles."

"What's bad? If I hadn't told that snake not to attack Justin-"

"Oh, that's what you said to it?"

"You were there! You heard me!"

"You were speaking Parseltongue. Snake language." Ron informed him

"You could have been saying anything — no wonder Justin panicked, you sounded like you were egging the snake on or something — it was creepy, you know —"

Harry gaped at him. "I spoke a different language? - How can I speak a language without knowing I can?"

"What's wrong with stopping a massive snake biting off Justin's head? What does it matter how I did it as long as Justin doesn't have to join the Headless Hunt?"

"It matters," said Hermione, speaking at last in a hushed voice, "because being able to talk to snakes was what Salazar Slytherin was famous for. That's why the symbol of Slytherin House is a serpent."

"And now the whole school's going to think you're his great-great-great-great-grandson or something —"

"But I'm not."

"You'll find that hard to prove. He lived about a thousand years ago; for all we know, you could be." Cassi added

* * *

><p>Harry and Cassi walked around looking for Justin. Harry wanted to apologize for the snake incident and Cassi came to keep him company.<p>

Thinking that Justin might be using his time to catch up on some work, they decided to check the library

They noticed a group of Hufflepuffs between the bookshelves; their heads close together. They couldn't see whether Justin was among them and was walking toward them when something of what they were saying met Harry's ears, and he paused to listen.

"So anyway," a stout boy was saying, "I told Justin to hide up in our dormitory. I mean to say, if the McKinnons marked him down as their next victim, it's best if he keeps a low profile for a while. Of course, Justin's been waiting for something like this to happen ever since he let slip to them that he was Muggle-born. Justin actually told him he'd been down for Eton. That's not the kind of thing you bandy about with Slytherin's heir on the loose, is it?"

"You definitely think its McKinnon, then Ernie and his cousin." said a girl with blonde pigtails anxiously

"Hannah, he's a Parselmouth. Everyone knows that's the mark of a Dark wizard. Have you ever heard of a decent one who could talk to snakes? They called Slytherin himself Serpent-tongue. Who knows maybe his cousin is in cahoots too. She's probably one too but she doesn't want anyone to know." Ernie spoke solemnly

Cassi growled clenching her fists opening her mouth only for Harry to cover her mouth with his hand.

Ernie went on, "Remember what was written on the wall? Enemies of the Heir, Beware."

"They always seems so nice though," said Hannah uncertainly Ernie lowered his voice mysteriously, and the Hufflepuffs bent closer, and they edged nearer so that they could catch Ernie's words. "I wonder what other powers the McKinnons have been hiding?"

Harry couldn't take anymore. Clearing his throat loudly, he stepped out from behind the bookshelves with Cassi. He found the sight that greeted him funny; every one of the Hufflepuffs looked as though they had been Petrified by the sight of him, and the color was draining out of Ernie's face.

"Hello." Harry said. "I'm looking for Justin Finch-Fletchley."

"What do you want with him?" Ernie asked in a quavering voice.

"I wanted to tell him what really happened with that snake at the Dueling Club."

"We were all there. We saw what happened."

"Then you noticed that after I spoke to it, the snake backed off?"

"All I saw," Ernie said stubbornly, though he was trembling as he spoke, "Was you speaking Parseltongue and chasing the snake toward Justin."

"I didn't chase it at him!" Harry said, his voice shaking with anger. "It didn't even touch him!"

"He saved his life I'd shut your mouth if I were you!" Cassi snapped

"It was a very near miss," said Ernie. "And in case you're getting ideas," he added hastily, "I might tell you that you can trace my family back through nine generations of witches and warlocks and my blood's as pure as anyone's, so —"

"- I don't care what sort of blood you've got!" Harry glared fiercely.

"Why would we want to attack Muggleborns?" Cassi asked.

"I heard you tried to kill Hermione with a troll last year." Ernie said swiftly.

"I saved her life!" She protested.

"Sure you did."

"Fine than boo!" Cass shouted causing all of them to flinch in fright

Cassi glared only for Harry to turn on his heel grabbing Cass with him storming out of the library getting a glare from Madam Prince that he returned not phased in the slightest.

Harry blundered up the corridor, barely noticing where he was going. The result was that he walked into something very large and solid, which knocked him and Cassi who's wrist he still hadn't let go of onto the floor.

"Oh, hello-uh," Harry said, looking up.

Hagrid's face was entirely hidden by a woolly, snow-covered balaclava, but it couldn't possibly be anyone else, as he filled most of the corridor in his moleskin overcoat. A dead rooster was hanging from one of his massive, gloved hands.

"Hagrid an' you'r?" he asked

"Charles she's Cassi." Harry answered getting up

"What're you doing?" Cassi asked.

Hagrid held up the limp rooster. "Second one killed this term," he explained. "It's either foxes or a Blood-Suckin Bugbear, an' I need the Headmaster's permission ter put a charm around the hen coop."

He peered more closely at Harry from under his thick, snow flecked eyebrows.

"Yeh're all righ'? Yeh look all hot an' bothered —"

"It's nothing." Harry muttered

"We'd better get going, Hagrid." Cassi. smiled

They walked off, Harry's mind still full of what Ernie had said about him.

"_Justin's been waiting for something like this to happen ever since he let slip to McKinnon he was Muggle-born…"_

Harry let go of her wrist and stamped up the stairs and turned along another corridor, which was particularly dark; the torches had been extinguished by a strong, icy draft that was blowing through a loose windowpane as Cassi hurried to catch up with him crashing in to him when he tripped over something lying on the floor

He turned to squint at what he'd fallen over and felt as though he had a boulder stuck in his throat. Cassi let out a small shriek backing up eyes wide with terror as Harry stared unable to say anything.

Justin Finch-Fletchley was laying on the floor, rigid and cold, a look of shock frozen on his face, his eyes staring blankly at the ceiling. Next to him was Nearly Headless Nick, no longer pearly-white and transparent, but black and smoky, floating immobile and horizontal, six inches off the floor. His head was half off and his face wore an expression of shock identical to Justin's.

Cassi got to her feet, her breathing fast and shallow. Harry looked up and down the deserted corridor and saw a line of spiders scuttling as fast as they could away from the bodies.

The only sounds were the muffled voices of teachers from the classes on either side.

As they stood there, panicking, a door right next to him opened with a bang. Peeves the Poltergeist came shooting out.

"Why, it's the wee McKinnon!" cackled Peeves, knocking Harry's glasses askew and making Cassi loose her balance as he bounced past them. "What's the McKinnons up to? Why's McKinnon lurking —"

Peeves stopped, halfway through a midair somersault. Upside down, he spotted Justin and Nearly Headless Nick. He flipped the right way up, filled his lungs and, screamed, "ATTACK! ATTACK! ANOTHER ATTACK! NO MORTAL OR GHOST IS SAFE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! ATTAAAACK!"

Cassi gasped, grabbing Harry's hand and pulled him down a corrioder away from the yelling and into the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Why'd you do that?"

"So we wouldn't get blamed." She huffed out, "You have to keep a low profile as it is already. Let's just hope Peeves didn't rat us out."

"Good thinking. Let's go to the shrieking shack. I don't really wanna be around other people right now."


	6. Chapter 6

"I should have known he wouldn't come." Alexis growled

"Figures nothing but a coward." Harry muttered

They stopped whispering at the sound of Flich's voice

"That little prat!" Ron hissed

"I can't believe I came along with you now look!" Hermione whined

"Nobody asked you to come along you choose to so stop whining." Neville snapped angrily

"I suggest we leave before he catches us."

They ran ending up on the forbidden area on the third floor and opened up a door hiding in the room only to see a three-headed dog staring at them, facing them was a dog, the size of a dragon with three heads, and each one was glaring at them.

"A Cerberus." Alexis muttered

"It's guarding something look at the trap door." Harry whispered

"Nice doggy." Ron cooed

Harry pulled out his wand and conjured up a stick throwing it, "Fetch!"

The dog barked running after it as they opened the door running back to the common room out of breath.

"What was that thing?" Neville asked

"A Cerberus." Alexis answered

Hermione thinking the answer wasn't enough added on, "A Greek creature, in mythology one was meant to guard the entrance of the underworld."

"That's why it was guarding the trap door." Harry whispered to Alexis

Hermione stood up facing them, "I don't believe you four, I will never forgive you, we almost got caught, expelled and killed all in one night. Now I'm going to bed before you guys think of another idea to get us all killed- or worse expelled."

"No body asked her to come along anyway." Ron frowned

* * *

><p><em>Dear Teaflower, Padfoot, and Moony<em>

_The forbidden area on the third floor the door inside is a Cerberus I think it's guarding something but I don't know what. Also Harry and I still need a place to study._

_Love Scales and Claws_

Harry and Alexis grinned as they watched the Slytherins particularly Draco Malfoy eat his breakfast. At once his hair turned to ruddy red color covering most of his face his skin turned a golden color and he grew paws.

"Look we have our very own mascot." Ron laughed

Draco opened his mouth to complain but a long roar came out scaring mostly everybody in the great hall, while Alexis, Harry, Ron, and Neville sat laughing as a lion ran around the great hall students screaming and some crying. At that moment fireworks shot up, "The Vigilantes."

"You do know what that means right? It means you're someone who beats up bad guy but like in your own way like the bad heroes." Hermione spoke

"I like it." Alexis muttered

* * *

><p>They were in charms with Professor Filtwick<p>

"Now don't forget to add that small flick we've been practicing into your flick. Swish and flick remember."

Alexis and Harry looked at each other they had already learned this spell but they had to keep appearances up they looked over to were Hermione and Ron were partnered together, she was berating him on how to do it.

"Watch, _Wingardium, Levoisa_." Hermione said making her father float

Alexis, Harry, and Neville walked with Ron out of the classroom who was still annoyed at me, "I'm so smart. Bloody know-it-all no wonder no body can stand her it's why she has no friends."

Hermione rushed past them as Harry turned to Ron, "I think she heard you."

"So."

Right before dinner Alexis turned to Harry, "I'm going go find her okay."

Harry nodded before following, Ron and Neville to the feast.

"Hermione." Alexis called out before she heard crying coming from the gilrs bathroom and ran in, unaware of the troll lumbering after her.

As Harry was eating the doors opened. Professor Quirrel ran in. "Troll - in the Dungeons - thought you ought to know." and he fainted right there.

Dumbledore stood up. "Prefects, lead your houses back to the dormitories immediately."

_'Aren't the Slytherins dorms in the dungeons.'_ Harry thought before stopping and grabbing Ron and Neville, "Hermione and Alexis they don't know about the troll."

They crept down the hallway when they found the troll walk into the gilrs bathroom

"We can lock it in here." Neville pointed

Ron nodded closing the door and locking it when they heard a loud scream followed by another one.

"Hermione and Alexis."

Harry rolled his eyes Alexis could take on a troll but she couldn't reveal herself. They ran into to see Hermione in the corner with the troll ready to swing club in it's hand. Alexis had her wand out ready to fire as the troll swung Alexis jabbed her wand in it's belly button and shouted _Reducto_ creating a hole in it's stomach as it cried in agony swinging rapidly before Harry pointed his wand at the back and shouted _Reducto_ making a hole in it's back.

"Same time okay." Alexis said pointing her wand at his stomach and Harry his back, "_Reducto_!" they both shouted creating a hole through it's body as it fell back on the floor.

"Is it dead?" Hermione whispered

Alexis looked at her incredulously while Harry face-palmed, "Of course it's dead it has a hole going through it's body."

Just than door opened as Professors McGonagall, Snape and Quirrel walked in. Quirrel took one look at the troll, and ran over to the nearest toilet to be sick. Snape's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline as he looked over the troll and started waving his wand. McGonagall looked furious. "What on earth were you thinking? Why aren't you in your dormitories, you could have been killed." she yelled.

"Erm-" Neville trailed off.

"They were looking for me, Professor." Hermione spoke coming from the shadows, her face still in shock.

"Miss Granger? What are you doing here?"

"I went looking for the troll because I - I thought I could handle it on my own - because I've read all about them, If these four hadn't found me, I'd be dead. Alexis stuck his wand in his belly button and Harry in the back and they made a whole, Ron and Neville distracted it was about to finish me off when they arrived."

McGonagall looked stunned, "Well in that case - Miss Granger, how could you think you could tackle a full grown mountain troll on your own, an eleven year old wouldn't stand a chance."

Harry and Alexis tried to keep a straight face, they had beaten plenty of trolls on their own in the past. It had been part of his training, they had to fight one and either kill it or knock it out.

"Miss Granger, five points will be taken from Gryffindor for your supreme stupidity, and lack of thinking. Go onto the Gryffindor common room, the rest of the feast is to take place there." Hermione hung her head and walked from the bathroom, leaving Alexis, Ron, Harry and Neville to the mercy of McGonagall, Snape and the heaving Quirrel.

McGonagall turned to the three. "I still say your lucky, not many first years could take on a mountain troll and live, you each win Gryffindor five points and the Headmaster will be informed. You may go."

"Lucky please." Alexis muttered angrily

"I know what you mean." Harry sighed


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay so things will start to be different since they don't know James Carter is in fact Harry Potter. Sorry for those who think it's going to fast it'll start to slow down. **

**The books will finish pretty fast because Harry won't have to save the day or get stuck in any traps since nobody knows he's Harry Potter. **

**Also I'm going to finish book one fast after that things will be different from the book and take longer.**

**I also got rid of Ron's part the wizard chess and added Snape's potion task from the book.**

* * *

><p>"What do you think the surprise is?" Harry asked<p>

"I don't know but mum sounded pretty excited about it." Alexis answered

They got off the compartment to see Jasmine waiting for them with a slight bump in her stomach making Alexis squeal and hug her.

"That's the surprise she gained weight?" Harry asked walking up to them

Alexis sighed slapping him in the back of his head, "No you dolt!"

"OW! What was that for?"

"For being stupid."

"How?"

"She's pregnant smart one."

"Oh…I hope it's a boy I can't stand the thought of two Alexis' hitting him upside the head whenever I do something wrong."

"I hope it's a girl I can't stand the thought of breaking my hand hitting to Harry's in the head with that skull."

"Hey!"

"Is for horses."

* * *

><p>"Look what I got." Harry grinned holding up a rolled up piece of parchment<p>

"What is a sheet of parchment going to do?" Alexis asked

"It's a map of the school secret hideouts and passages I saw the Weasley twins using it and stole it from them. We can find a place to practice."

"Its blank."

"Wait, I solemnly swear I'm up to no good."

"Wow this is awesome we can finally finish our animagaus transformations."

"Hey Alexis what do you think that Cerberus was guarding?"

"I don't know but I really want to find out."

"Well, we know that the Cerberus is lulled to sleep by music."

"Are you guys going back there with the three headed dog?" Hermione asked

"Yeah-"

"You could get yourself killed!"

"Calm down we'll be fine."

* * *

><p>"Everybody ready?" Harry asked<p>

"You guys are going to get us in trouble." Neville said standing in the doorway alongside Ron

"Neville move aside you too Ron." Hermione glared

"No, you guys have been nothing but trouble you'll make us lose all our house points." Ron retorted

Alexis and Harry looked at each other before simultaneously saying "_Stupefy_" stupefying Neville and Ron

"Sorry guys." Alexis muttered

* * *

><p>They walked to the forbidden floor to see the door slightly open and walked into to see a harp playing by itself.<p>

"Ssh it's keeping the Cerberus asleep help me move its paw." Harry whispered

Just as they opened the trapdoor the harp seize playing as the Cerberus woke up and growled. Alexis ran to the harp and began playing it lulling the dog back to sleep.

"Hurry go in." She muttered moving the harp next to the trapdoor

Hermione and Harry jumped followed by Alexis who just barley missed being eaten by the Cerberus as they fell into Devil's snare

"Its devil snare relax." Hermione said before sneaking down

"Relax I can't it's gonna kill me!" Alexis called out

Harry shrugged before closing his eyes as he sunk down to. Alexis let out a loud sigh closing her eyes as she sunk down falling on the floor.

* * *

><p>They made their way through the next door to see a whole bunch of winged keys flying around and a broomstick.<p>

"Which key do you think it is?" Hermione asked

"That one." Harry replied pointing to a sliver one with a broken wing

"Be careful James."

Harry shot up grabbing the key only for the rest of the keys to chase him and tossed it to Hermione

"Open the door!"

Hermione nodded opening it quickly as Harry flew in while Alexis shut the door the sound of keys hitting the door being heard.

* * *

><p>They walked through the next door to see Professor Quirrel<p>

"Professor what are you doing here?"

"I could have sworn it was Snape." Harry growled

"Yes no one would suspect poor St-ut-tering Quirrel would they?" Qurriel said shooting a spell at Alexis and Hermione making them back up as he put a firewall around him

"The Mirror of Erised." Harry muttered, Sirius had told him that his father had found this and would stare at it all day where it showed his mum in love with him

"Ah yes the mirror it's the key to getting the stone tell me boy what do you see?"

Harry looked to see himself with the stone and dropping it in his pocket where he felt the weight drop in his pocket, "I see myself, shaking hands with Dumbledore I won the House Cup."

"He's lying." A voice hissed

Quirrel took of his turban turning around to reveal a snake like face with red eyes.

_'Voldemort.'_ Harry thought

"Give me the stone." Voldemort hissed

Harry pulled out his wand and sent a _reducto_ to Quirrels feet blasting him away as he ran to the fire wall

"James no water spells will work." Alexis worried voice shouted back to him

He was than grabbed by Quirrel but he soon let go after his hand began to burn boils covering it before it turned to dust. Harry ran at him grabbing his face causing boils to appear as his face turned to stone and cracked dust coming out as Quirrel pushed him away knocking him to the ground hitting his head on the concrete before blacked out hearing an anguished scream.

* * *

><p>Harry groaned rubbing his head he felt like he got hit by the knight bus.<p>

"James! You're okay!" Alexis cried hugging him

"What happened?"

"You kind of defeated Voldemort and raised Dumbledore's suspicion that your the boy who lived so know he's wondering about Padfoot, we're going to have to move the order might come to our house."

"Sorry about that."

"Are you okay James?" Hermione asked

"Fine."

"Slytherin won the house cup, and Ravenclaw won the Quidditch Cup."

"Maybe I should try out for house team next year."

"You should, I wanna be seeker."

"I'll be chaser like my dad." Harry responded

* * *

><p>"Yes, yes, well done, Slytherin," said Dumbledore. "However, recent events must be taken into account…I have a few last-minute points to dish out…There are all kinds of courage…It takes a great deal to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends…Which means, we need a little change of decoration."<p>

"I feel sorry for the Slytherins." Alexis whispered to Harry who turned to see the downcast faces of the Slytherins

Harry nodded wondering if he only did this because he thought he was the boy who lived and wanted to get on his good side.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it went by too fast but after this everything slows down guess who gets the diary this time. Everything will slow down and it won't be by the books maybe a few parts just you wait it'll get better.<strong>

**I need suggestions on couples I have a few planned out but I want your opinion.**


	8. Chapter 8

"I think we should name _her_ Elizabeth."

"Well, I think we should name _him _Austin." Harry protested

"The baby isn't due for another five months." Sirius said resting a hand on her stomach

Before anyone could respond the door opened revealing a team of aurors at the door

"Appearance charm Harry now." Sirius muttered

Jasmine nodded casting it on Harry before turning to the both of them, "Go get your wands and run to my room there's an empty jewelry box it's a portkey it'll take you somewhere safe." Jasmine rushed out

Harry and Alexis did so grabbing their wands and the portkey and disappearing on sight.

"What is the meaning of this?" Jasmine glared

"We got word you were harboring fugitive Black turns out he was right." An auror spoke

Kingsley than noticed the slight baby bump and grabbed her arm, "Did he force you?"

"Of course not! He would never!"

"She may be imperious or oblivated." A different auror muttered

"I am not!"

"No matter he's going back-"

"-You can't take him from me again." She said clutching an auror's arm whom in turn shoved her sending her crashing to the ground

"Don't hurt her! If you hurt her I swear I will kill you!" Sirius shouted breaking free of the aurors grasp and helping Jasmine up who slipped a necklace on him hiding it under his shirt.

"I love you Sirius please be careful I don't know what I'll do if I lose you again." She murmured kissing him

"I love you too Jasmine don't worry I'll be back before you can say Sirius said seriously five times fast."

He whispered as Kingsley yanked him back, all the aurors apparating away.

Jasmine let out a chocked sob before apparating to Remus' house

* * *

><p>She appeared only to see Remus in mid transformation and went looking around the house<p>

"Alexis, Harry where are you."

"Mum!" Alexis said as both she and Harry hugged her

"Where's Sirius did they-"

"-Yes, they did no matter we have to get out of here before Remus finishes his transformation."

At that moment a howl was heard throughout the house.

"Get in the corner behind me, I'll handle Remus and explain later." She said before changing into a medium sized grey wolf with gold eyes and stalking into the other room

Harry and Alexis clutched each other trying not to listen to the growls and pained sounds as Jasmine attempted to stop Remus from getting to them.

Harry woke up first to find his arms wrapped around Alexis and her asleep on him and let out a groan _she was heavy! _He turned to see a grey wolf asleep with blood matted on its fur and let out a gasp before remembering it was Jasmine and breath out a sigh of relief.

* * *

><p>"Wake up." He muttered kicking Alexis.<p>

"What?" She asked groggily rubbing her eyes before spotting the wolf on the floor, "Mum!"

"Is she-" Harry trailed off

"No, she's breathing."

"We need to practice our animagus transformations we could have been fine but we slacked off last year."

"I know this year will be different especially without dad."

"I'm sorry it's all my fault."

"No, it's not don't blame yourself it's not a very good habit."

"But-"

"Harry tell me how on earth is it your fault."

"Well I-"

"Exactly not calm down we'll be fine. We just have to move."

* * *

><p>"Jasmine I am so sorry." Remus sobbed<p>

"Remus this the one-thousandth time you've said that keep saying it and you won't be able to talk." Jasmine threatened

"How can you forgive me like that?"

"Easy I forgive calm down Remus nothing bad happened."

"Only because we were lucky you're animagus form was a wolf."

It was true due to the fact that Remus was a werewolf and Jasmine's animagus was a wolf any injuries and bites had healed when she changed back

"Guess I'm lucky."

"You're just like Sirius so carefree-uh sorry."

"It's okay, I can't dwell it's no bug deal I have faith in him he'll be back when I don't know."

"That's the spirit."

"Though you talking about all the time doesn't help much."

"Sorry."

* * *

><p>Sirius let out a sigh he'd lost count of how long he'd been here days weeks months. Instead of sending him to Azakaban they locked him in a cell with anti apparition and portkey wards around it. If they would just let him out for a few minutes he'd be gone by now. Sometimes he wondered if they knew what he was planning but most of all who tipped them off and that if he ever got out they'd have to keep appearance charms up at all times.<p>

As if granting his prayers Kingsley Shacklebolt opened his cell

"All right Black even though we all know you're guilty Amelia Bone s wants to give you a fair trial. With Versitiusam."

Sirius bit back his grin he'd be declared innocent depending on the questions they asked. Kingsley brought him to a room sitting him in a chair and forcing a clear vial of liquid down his throat.

"Let the prosecution began."

"Black is it true you are the reason for James and Lily Potters deaths." Amelia asked

Sirius panicked before answering, "Yes."

"Did you chase down Peter Pettigrew?"

"Yes."

"Dementors kiss!" Someone shouted

Murmurs of agreement broke through the crowd and Sirus jumped up as he saw aurors rushing toward him, "I didn't kill him." Before grabbing the portkey and disappearing.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sirius is still on the Ron. The necklace portkeyed him to the country seeing as he's grown Jasmine thought he'd be able to take care of himself. Also Dobby doesn't know Harry so he didn't lock the entrance. But someone did get the diary.**

* * *

><p>"A year passed. You guys are growing so fast." Jasmine blubbered<p>

"Aunt Jasmine." Harry moaned, "We're only twelve."

"Of course you are." She muttered

"Come on Jasmine we have to go look for a new place to stay." Remus said grabbing her arm

"Let's go find a compartment." Alexis suggested

* * *

><p>"Okay we have to train this year." Harry spoke<p>

"I know no slacking off."

"The map is of no use the Weasley twins probably memorized the secret passages and hideaways by now."

"So how are-"

Alexis was interrupted as Hermione walked in followed by Neville and Ron

"Hello, Alexis, James." She smiled

"Hi, guys." Harry waved

They began talking when they heard loud laughter coming from outside and a saw a yellow blur run pass.

"What was that?" Hermione asked

"A girl she ran pass crying." Neville answered

* * *

><p>"Creevy, Colin!" McGonagall cried out<p>

A chubby boy with brown hair and eyes and a camera walked forward as the hat was placed on is head

"Gryffindor!"

He hopped off running to the table. Harry tuned out the rest of the sorting until the name stopped on, "Lovegood, Luna"

_'That was a peculiar name, Lovegood'_ He thought, _'It suits her though'_

The girl has scraggly dirty blonde hair and wide silvery grey eyes that were puffy and red with dry tearstains n her cheeks. She sat down on the stool until the hat shouted "Ravenclaw!"

Surprisingly there was no applause only harsh glares and Harry watched as Luna blinked back tears and sat down on the edge away from everybody

"Weasley, Ginvera."

A redheaded girl with light brown eyes smiled going up before the hat sorted her in Gryffindor also.

"That's my sister." Ron announced

"Really we had no idea." Alexis said sarcastically

"Who would have guessed." Harry smirked

"Oh shut it." Ron huffed causing everyone else to laugh

* * *

><p>"Herbology with Hufflepuffs first." Neville grinned<p>

"Is it your favorite subject or something?" Hermione asked

"I like it well enough." Neville shrugged

"Mine is Quidditch." Ron added

"No wonder your head is always up in the clouds." Alexis giggled causing Ron to glare at her

"Come on we're going to be late." Harry piped up

"Morning! Morning. Good morning everyone!" Professor Sprout smiled

Ron raised an eyebrow he had never seen anyone this happy in the morning

"Good morning." The class responded

"Today we will be studying Mandrakes. Who here can tell me the about of the Mandrake root?"

Hermione waved her hand frantically in the air causing most people to laugh, grumble or roll their eyes.

" Yes, Miss Granger."

"A Mandrake is used to cure those who have been petrified. It also dangerous a Mandrake's cry is fatal to anyone who hears it."

"Excellent! Ten points to Gryffindor! Now, as our Mandrakes are still only seedlings their cries won't kill you yet. But they could knock you out for several hours, which is why I have given each of you a pair of earmuffs for protection. So, put them on right away, now watch me closely. You grasp your Mandrake firmly; you pull it out of the pot...

Neville let out a groan passing out on the floor.

"Now you dunk it down in the other pot and pour soil on him to keep him warm."

"Neville fainted." Seamus spoke

"Yes, well just leave him there. On we go! Plenty of pots to go around!"

* * *

><p>"Wow he's gorgeous." Hermione sighed staring at Gildeory Lockhart<p>

"He's cute enough." Alexis muttered

"Let me introduce you to your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher... me! Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five-times winner of _Witch Weekly's _Most-Charming-Smile Award- but I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at him. Now- be warned! It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizard kind. You may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here. I must ask you not to scream. It might... provoke them!"

"Cornish pixies." Dean snorted

"Freshly caught Cornish pixies."

"Oooh scary." Seamus muttered sarcastically

" Indeed Mr. Finnigan pixies can be devilish tricky little blighters. Let's see what you make of them, ha! Come on now- round them up, round them up, they're only pixies!"

"Put me down." Neville cried out as everyone except Hermione, Alexis, and Harry ran out the classroom

"_Peskipiksi pesternomi_!"___ Professor_Locket shouted when that didn't work he turned to Harry, Alexis and Hermione, "I'll ask you three to clean up he responded running out the classroom."

"What are we going to do?" Alexis asked

_"Immobulus_!" Hermione shouted

"Why does it always have to be me?" Neville moaned

* * *

><p>Hermione, Alexis, and Harry followed Ron to the Quidditch pitch he had tired out for beater and made it. When they got there they saw Marcus Flint and Oliver Wood in an argument<p>

"Uh oh." Rom muttered

"-You've got a new Seeker. Who?" Oliver asked

"Malfoy?" Harry muttered

"That's right. And that's not all that's new this year."

"Those are _Nimbus Two Thousand and Ones_! How did you get those?"

"A gift from Draco's father."

"You see Weasley, my father can afford the best."

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in. They got it on pure talent."

"No one asked for your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood!"

"You'll pay for that Malfoy. _Eat slugs_!" Ron shouted a spell shooting out and hitting Malfoy in the gut

"What did you do?" Alexis asked

"You'll _(groan)_ pay for _(vomit)_ that Weasley." Malfoy vomited

"Wait a go Ron!" Alexis grinned punching him the arm

"Thanks for sticking up for me." Hermione smiled

"I'd do it anytime." Ron answered than blush when he saw Harry making kissy faces and Alexis making hearts with her hands

* * *

><p>Harry, Ron, Alexis, Hermione and Neville walked back to he common room talking about the day when Harry stopped hearing a voice.<p>

_'Come, come, come to me. Come to me!'_

"Harry are you okay?" Alexis asked

"Did you hear it?"

"Hear what."

"The voice."

"What voice."

"It said come, come, come to me. Come to me."

"I didn't hear anything are you sure you heard it"

"I did I mean I think I thought I did."

* * *

><p>'Everyone here is so mean to me. They make fun of me no one believes me either.' A first year girl wrote in a diary<p>

_'Is that so. We'll they're idiots. Don't worry they'll get theirs soon. You are pureblood right?'_

'Yes but what does that have to with anything?'

_'Nothing at all. Everything will turn out all right just wait. Trust me okay. Tomorrow things will change'_

'I do trust you'

_'Is Harry Potter there?'_

'No apparently he drowned at the beach while on vacationing with his muggles'

_'This is why they should be exterminated'_

'No we just haven't met the right kind. I mean wizards and witches are mean to me but we shouldn't kill them'

_'But wouldn't you feel happy if they got hurt for being mean to you'_

'Well I suppose just a little bit. It's rather late Good night Tom'

_'Good night'_

* * *

><p><strong>Can you guys guess who has the diary?<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**So each year I'll switch between Ron and Hermione this year Ron will hang out with them more last year it was Hermione and so on.**

* * *

><p>'Good morning Tom'<p>

_'Good morning my sweet Luna.'_

'You are very kind to me most people aren't'

_'Well I suppose it has to do with the fact that most creatures you talk about are extinct. Most people know this well mudbloods don't.'_

'Tom that's a very rude word'

_'Sorry'_

'…'

_'Luna are you still there.'_

'Yes someone threw something at me I'm fine now'

_'Poor sweet Luna you don't deserve this'_

'Well at least people are working together even if it is at my expense'

_'Still I can help you'_

'How'

_'Close your eyes and relax but don't let go of the diary'_

'Okay'

_'Perfect. Goodnight sweet Luna'_

* * *

><p><em>'Blood. I smell blood. Let me rip you. Let me kill you. Kill! Kill! Kill!'<em>

Harry looked around turning to Alexis, "Did you hear it?"

"What the voice again?" Alexis asked

"Yes!"

"I'm sorry I didn't hear it." Ron piped up

"Are you sure-" Hermione started

"Yes this is the second time, the first time I heard it was when we were walking back and-"

_'It's time'_

"It's moving it's going to kill something!" Harry shouted running out of the common room

"Harry wait!" Alexis shouted running after him

"Not so fast!" Hermione shouted chasing after the two of them, _'Wait did she just call him Harry?'_

* * *

><p>"What's with all the spiders." Hermione asked<p>

"I hate spiders." Ron shivered

"Never mind the spiders look at the wall." Harry pointed out

"THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPEN ENEMIES OF THE HEIR BEWARE." Alexis read

"What's that on the bottom."

They all moved forward than leaped back after realizing what it was. Mrs. Norris, Flich's cat was hanging by her tail stiff as a board her eyes wide and unblinking.

"Let's get out of here." Hermione said

"Shouldn't we you know help?" Harry questioned

"We don't want to get caught here." Alexis muttered

At that moment a loud rumbling was heard as students made there way from the great hall all the noise and chatter stopped staring at the three of them the hanging cat and the blood on the wall

"Enemies of the heir beware, You'll be next mudblood!" Draco shouted

Alexis growled she had never wanted to punch somebody so much in her life. Harry glowered what made your blood clean or not. Hermione swallowed blinking back tears she'd never let him see her cry. Ron whipped out his wand waving it threatening manner.

"What's going on here? What's going on?" Flich said walking through when he saw Mrs. Norris he clutched his chest in horror falling back

"My cat! You! You murdered my cat. You killed her! I'll kill you I will! I'll-"

"Argus!" Dumbledore spoke arriving on the scene, "That's enough. She's been petrified not dead. Petrified how I have no idea. Everyone back to your dorms except you four come with me."

"My office is close by you can come to it!" Lockhart suggested

"Very well come along now."

"So unlucky I wasn't there. I know exactly the counter curse that could have spared her." Lockhart boasted causing Alexis, Ron and Harry to look at each other and roll there eyes while Hermione nodded vigorously

"He's done it! I know he has!"

"If I may Professor." Snape interrupted, "Perhaps Carter and his friends were in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"My cat has been Petrified. I want to see some punishment!" Flich yelled

"We will be able to cure her. Professor Sprout recently produced a batch of Mandrakes. When matured, a potion will be made which will revive Mrs. Norris. And in the meantime, I strongly recommend caution... to all." Dumbledore said looking at Harry

Harry felt pulling in his mind and put of a wall allowing Dumbledore to only see a black hole of empty dark space with the occasional thought or two running through when he pulled out Harry maintained his innocent look while Dumbledore shook his head.

* * *

><p>Harry noticed that the Lovegood girl Luna seemed to look paler and thinner than usual every since they found Mrs. Norris and went up to her<p>

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, fine the cat thing freaked him out."

"Don't worry they'll find the sicko who did this and get rid of them and everything will be fine." Harry grinned not noticing how Luna's face paled even more

* * *

><p>As they walked out of Herbology Harry spotted Justin Finch-Fletchy and opened his mouth to say hi only for him to sped off in the other direction<p>

"May I have your attention? Now, today, we will be transforming animals into water goblets. Like so. One, two, three, _Vera verto_. Now it's your turn. Who would like to go first? Mr. Weasley. "One, two, three. _Vera verto_."

"_Vera verto_!" Ron's animal turned into a halfway water goblet

"I suppose that'll do for now."

Alexis, Harry and Ron waited after class to talk to McGonagall

"Professor, we were wondering if you could tell us about the chamber of secrets." Alexis asked

"Very well. "Well, very well. All of you know, of course, that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. Now, three of the founders coexisted quite harmoniously. One did not."

"Three guesses who." Ron muttered

"Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed magical learning should be kept within all-magic families. He believed students of muggle parentage were untrustworthy. Unable to sway the others he left the school. Now, according to legend, Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in this castle, known as the Chamber of Secrets. He sealed it until the time when his own true heir returned. The heir alone would be able to open the Chamber and unleash the horror within, and by so doing purge the school of all those who, were unworthy to study magic."

"Naturally, the school has been searched many times. No such chamber was ever found."

"Professor? What exactly do you mean by the horror within the Chamber?" Alexis asked

"It is said to be the home of a monster that only the Heir of Slytherin can control."


	11. Chapter 11

"Guess what James supposedly your Slytherin's heir or Alexis is seeing as you're cousin or the both of you." Ron laughed

"Do you think there really is a chamber of secrets?" Harry asked

"Of course not Professor McGonagall said it was a legend a myth. " Hermione answered

"Well whatever attacked Mrs. Norris can't be human." Alexis pointed out

"It could be a dark spell or curse." Hermione offered

"I doubt it." Alexis scoffed casing Hermione to glare at her she hated being wrong

* * *

><p>"Who'd want to frighten all the squibs and muggleborns out of Hogwarts?" Hermione asked<p>

"Who do we know who thinks all muggleborns are scum?" Ron asked sarcastically

"You don't mean Malfoy?"

"Of course I do."

"Malfoy doesn't have the guts." Alexis piped up

"You heard him mudbloods next!"

"His whole family is in Slytherin .he could be a descendent." Harry added

"So we question him about the attack."

"Problem is he won't want to tell us."

"We can use polyjuice potion!" Hermione piped up

"That'd a sixth year potion seventh maybe." Ron protested

"Alexis and Harry shared a look an appearance charm was faster and much easier.

"What about an appearance charm." Harry suggested

"What If it wears off?" Hermione asked

"They don't unless you take them off, lose power, or go through something that get rid of all charms and potions." Alexis explained

"Good idea and Malfoy will never know."

* * *

><p>Alexis and Harry were looking around after dark for a place to study and train when they heard voices and ran into the nearest room, which happened to be the hospital wing. which they were heading,<p>

"Harry grabbed Alexis pulling her under the bed. Dumbledore and McGonagall walked inn carrying what seemed to be a statue.

"What happened?" Madame Promphrey asked

"Another attack."

It was Colin Creevy eyes wide opened with his camera in front of him

"Petrified."

"The Chamber of Secrets has been opened again."

"But who…"

"Not who how…"

* * *

><p>"Again so the chamber of secrets has been opened before?" Hermione asked<p>

"It's Malfoy. Lucius must have opened it when he was here and told Draco."

* * *

><p>"They started a dueling club!" Seamus said excited, "First meeting tonight!"<p>

Alexis and Harry shared looks it was probably stuff that Sirius, Remus, and Jasmine had already taught them but still it didn't hurt to be prepared.

* * *

><p>"I wonder who'll be teaching us?" Harry asked<p>

"As long as it's not-" Ron started

Gilderoy Lockhart was walking onto the stage, resplendent in robes of deep plum accompanied by Snape, wearing his usual black.

"Gather 'round, gather 'round! Can everybody see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent! In light of the dark events of recent weeks, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little Dueling Club to train you all up in case you ever need to defend yourselves, as I myself have done on countless occasions- for full details, see my published works. Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape. He tells me he knows a tiny little bit about dueling himself Now, I don't want any of you youngsters to worry- you'll still have your Potions master when I'm through with him, never fear. None of us are aiming to kill."

"I wouldn't be to sure about that." Ron smirked

"One, two, three-"

"Expelliarmus!" Snape shouted

There was a dazzling flash of scarlet light and Lockhart was blasted off his feet and flew backward off the stage, smashed into the wall, and slid down it to sprawl on the floor.

"Is he okay?" Hermione squealed dancing on the balls of her feet

"Who cares?" Ron and Harry answered

"He'll be fine his big ego probably protected him from the blunt of the spell." Alexis chuckled

"An excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don't mind me saying, it was pretty obvious- ah- what you were about to do. And if I had wanted to stop you, it would have been only too easy. Enough demonstrating! I'm going to come amongst you now and put you all into pairs. Professor Snape, if you'd like to help me"

Everyone paired up as Snape strode over

"I don't think so. Weasely with Finngan, Ms. Carter with Thomas, Granger with Longbottom, Carter with-Malfoy come over here." Snape grinned

"Face your partners!" called Lockhart, back on the platform. "And bow!"

Harry and Malfoy barely inclined their heads, not taking their eyes off each other.

"Wands at the ready!" shouted Lockhart. "When I count to three, cast your charms to disarm your opponents — only to disarm them — we don't want any accidents — one… two… three —"

Harry swung his wand high, but Malfoy had already started on "two"

He stumbled, but everything still seemed to be working, and wasting no more time, Harry pointed his wand straight at Malfoy and shouted, "Rictusempra!"

A jet of silver light hit Malfoy in the stomach and he doubled up, wheezing.

"I said disarm only!" Lockhart shouted in alarm

Malfoy sank to his knees; Harry had hit him with a Tickling Charm, and he could barely move from laughing. Gasping for breath, Malfoy pointed his wand at Harry's knees, choked, "Tarantallegra!" and the next second Harry's legs began to jerk around out of his control in a kind of quickstep.

"Stop! Stop!" screamed Lockhart, but Snape took charge.

"Finite Incantatem!" he shouted; Harry's feet stopped dancing, Malfoy stopped laughing, and they were able to look up.

"Serpensortia!" Draco shouted

The end of his wand exploded. Harry watched, aghast, as a long black snake shot out of it, fell heavily onto the floor between them, and raised itself, ready to strike.

"Don't move, Carter," said Snape lazily, clearly enjoying the sight of Harry standing motionless, eye to eye with the angry snake. "I'll get rid of it…"

"Allow me!" shouted Lockhart. He brandished his wand at the snake and there was a loud bang; the snake, instead of vanishing, flew ten feet into the air and fell back to the floor with a loud smack.

Enraged, hissing furiously, it slithered straight toward Justin Finch-Fletchley and raised itself again, fangs exposed, poised to strike.

"Leave him alone!" Harry shouted at the snake

The snake slumped to the floor, docile as a thick, black garden hose, its eyes now on Harry.

"What do you think you're playing at?" he shouted, and before Harry could say anything, Justin had turned and stormed out of the hall.

Snape stepped forward, waved his wand, and the snake vanished in a small puff of black smoke and was giving Harry a calculating look.

* * *

><p>"You're a Parselmouth? Why didn't you tell us?" Ron spoke<p>

"I'm a what?""

"You can talk to snakes."

"So?" Alexis shrugged "I bet loads of people here can do it."

"Oh, no they can't," Hermione spoke "It's not a very common gift Alexis, this is bad Harry."

"What's bad? If I hadn't told that snake not to attack Justin-"

"Oh, that's what you said to it?"

"You were there! You heard me!"

"You were speaking Parseltongue. Snake language." Alexis informed him

"You could have been saying anything — no wonder Justin panicked, you sounded like you were egging the snake on or something — it was creepy, you know —"

Harry gaped at him. "I spoke a different language? - How can I speak a language without knowing I can?"

"What's wrong with stopping a massive snake biting off Justin's head? What does it matter how I did it as long as Justin doesn't have to join the Headless Hunt?"

"It matters," said Hermione, speaking at last in a hushed voice, "because being able to talk to snakes was what Salazar Slytherin was famous for. That's why the symbol of Slytherin House is a serpent."

"And now the whole school's going to think you're his great-great-great-great-grandson or something —"

"But I'm not."

"You'll find that hard to prove. He lived about a thousand years ago; for all we know, you could be." Alexis added


	12. Chapter 12

**Happy Birthday To Me! Sorry for the slip up last chapter. Oh when should everyone find out Harry's identity I'm thinking fourth year with "Mad-Eye Moody"**

* * *

><p>Harry and Alexis walked around looking for Justin. Harry wanted to apologize for the snake incident and Alexis came to keep him company.<p>

Thinking that Justin might be using his time to catch up on some work, they decided to check the library

They noticed a group of Hufflepuffs between the bookshelves; their heads close together. They couldn't see whether Justin was among them and was walking toward them when something of what they were saying met Harry's ears, and he paused to listen.

"So anyway," a stout boy was saying, "I told Justin to hide up in our dormitory. I mean to say, if the Carters marked him down as their next victim, it's best if he keeps a low profile for a while. Of course, Justin's been waiting for something like this to happen ever since he let slip to Carter he was Muggle-born. Justin actually told him he'd been down for Eton. That's not the kind of thing you bandy about with Slytherin's heir on the loose, is it?"

"You definitely think its Carter, then Ernie and his cousin." said a girl with blonde pigtails anxiously

"Hannah, he's a Parselmouth. Everyone knows that's the mark of a Dark wizard. Have you ever heard of a decent one who could talk to snakes? They called Slytherin himself Serpent-tongue. Who knows maybe his cousin is in cahoots too. She's probably one too but she doesn't want anyone to know." Ernie spoke solemnly

Alexis growled clenching her fists opening her mouth only for Harry to cover her mouth with his hand.

Ernie went on, "Remember what was written on the wall? Enemies of the Heir, Beware."

"They always seems so nice though," said Hannah uncertainly Ernie lowered his voice mysteriously, and the Hufflepuffs bent closer, and they edged nearer so that they could catch Ernie's words. "I wonder what other powers the Carters have been hiding?"

Harry couldn't take anymore. Clearing his throat loudly, he stepped out from behind the bookshelves with Alexis. He found the sight that greeted him funny; every one of the Hufflepuffs looked as though they had been Petrified by the sight of him, and the color was draining out of Ernie's face.

"Hello." Harry said. "I'm looking for Justin Finch-Fletchley."

"What do you want with him?" Ernie asked in a quavering voice.

"I wanted to tell him what really happened with that snake at the Dueling Club."

"We were all there. We saw what happened."

"Then you noticed that after I spoke to it, the snake backed off?"

"All I saw," Ernie said stubbornly, though he was trembling as he spoke, "Was you speaking Parseltongue and chasing the snake toward Justin."

"I didn't chase it at him!" Harry said, his voice shaking with anger. "It didn't even touch him!"

"He saved his life I'd shut your mouth if I were you!" Alexis snapped

"It was a very near miss," said Ernie. "And in case you're getting ideas," he added hastily, "I might tell you that you can trace my family back through nine generations of witches and warlocks and my blood's as pure as anyone's, so —"

"- I don't care what sort of blood you've got!" Harry glared fiercely.

"Why would we want to attack Muggle-borns?" Alexis asked

"I heard you tried to kill Hermione with a troll last year." Ernie said swiftly.

"I saved her life!"

"Sure you did."

Alexis glared only for Harry to turn on his heel grabbing Alexis with him storming out of the library getting a glare from Madam Prince that he returned not phased in the slightest

Harry blundered up the corridor, barely noticing where he was going. The result was that he walked into something very large and solid, which knocked him backward onto the floor.

"Oh, hello-uh," Harry said, looking up.

Hagrid's face was entirely hidden by a woolly, snow-covered balaclava, but it couldn't possibly be anyone else, as he filled most of the corridor in his moleskin overcoat. A dead rooster was hanging from one of his massive, gloved hands.

"Hagrid an' you'r?" he asked

"James she's Alexis." Harry answered getting up

"What're you doing?" Alexis asked

Hagrid held up the limp rooster. "Second one killed this term," he explained. "It's either foxes or a Blood-Suckin Bugbear, an' I need the Headmaster's permission ter put a charm around the hen coop."

He peered more closely at Harry from under his thick, snow flecked eyebrows.

"Yeh're all righ'? Yeh look all hot an' bothered —"

"It's nothing." Harry muttered

"We'd better get going, Hagrid." Alexis smiled

They walked off, Harry's mind still full of what Ernie had said about him.

"_Justin's been waiting for something like this to happen ever since he let slip to Carter he was Muggle-born…" _

Harry stamped up the stairs and turned along another corridor, which was particularly dark; the torches had been extinguished by a strong, icy draft that was blowing through a loose windowpane as Alexis hurried to catch up with him crashing in to him when he tripped over something lying on the floor

He turned to squint at what he'd fallen over and felt as though he had a boulder stuck in his throat. Alexis let out a small shriek backing up eyes wide with terror as Harry stared unable to say anything.

Justin Finch-Fletchley was laying on the floor, rigid and cold, a look of shock frozen on his face, his eyes staring blankly at the ceiling. Next to him was Nearly Headless Nick, no longer pearly-white and transparent, but black and smoky, floating immobile and horizontal, six inches off the floor. His head was half off and his face wore an expression of shock identical to Justin's.

Alexis got to hers feet, her breathing fast and shallow. Harry looked up and down the deserted corridor and saw a line of spiders scuttling as fast as they could away from the bodies.

The only sounds were the muffled voices of teachers from the classes on either side.

As they stood there, panicking, a door right next to him opened with a bang. Peeves the Poltergeist came shooting out.

"Why, it's the wee Carters!" cackled Peeves, knocking Harry's glasses askew and making Alexis loose her balance as he bounced past them. "What's the Carters up to? Why's Carter lurking —"

Peeves stopped, halfway through a midair somersault. Upside down, he spotted Justin and Nearly Headless Nick. He flipped the right way up, filled his lungs and, screamed, "ATTACK! ATTACK! ANOTHER ATTACK! NO MORTAL OR GHOST IS SAFE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! ATTAAAACK!"

Door after door flew open along the corridor and people flooded out. For several long minutes, there was a scene of such confusion that Justin was in danger of being squashed and people kept standing in Nearly Headless Nick as the teachers shouted for quiet. Professor McGonagall came running, followed by her own class, one of whom still had black-and-white-striped hair.

She used her wand to set off a loud bang, which restored silence, and ordered everyone back into his or her classes. No sooner had the scene cleared somewhat than Ernie arrived, panting on the scene.

"Caught in the act!" Ernie yelled, his face stark white, pointing his finger dramatically at them.

"That will do, Macmillan!" said Professor McGonagall sharply.

Professor Flitwick and Professor Sinistra of the Astronomy department carried Justin up to the hospital wing, but nobody knew what to do for Nearly Headless Nick. In the end, Professor McGonagall conjured a large fan out of thin air, which she gave to Ernie with instructions to waft Nearly Headless Nick up the stairs. This left Harry and Alexis alone with Professor McGonagall.

"This way, Carter both of you." she said.

"Professor," Harry spoke up, "I swear I didn't —"

"-It wasn't us we just saw them-" Alexis started

"This is out of my hands, Carter." Professor McGonagall said curtly.

They marched in silence around a corner and she stopped before a large and extremely ugly stone gargoyle.

"Lemon drop!" she said. This was evidently a password, because the gargoyle sprang suddenly to life and hopped aside as the wall behind him split in two.

Behind the wall was a spiral staircase that was moving smoothly upward, like an escalator. As they stepped onto it, the wall thud closed behind them. They rose upward in circles, higher and higher, until at last, slightly dizzy, Harry saw a gleaming oak door ahead, with a brass knocker in the shape of a griffin.

He knew now where he was being taken. This must be where Dumbledore lived.

"Keep your shields up." He muttered to Alexis who nodded her face pale and full of dread before she took a deep breath and placed and emotionless face up as Harry did the same.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know if I did any mistakes<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Also something happened with the last chapter that got ri of what happened in DDumbledore's office. All Dumbledore did was ask them if they would to tell him anything to whcih they replied no. Dumbledore wonders where they came from since they both have a charm that makes them look like Jasmine. He vows to watch them more closely.**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay full-grown wizards and witches and cast the appearance charm for days, years, hours and weeks long without feeling faint. However a second year can't even cast it for more than hour especially not on more than one person<strong>

* * *

><p>"How thick can you get?" Ron whispered ecstatically as Crabbe gleefully pointed out the cakes to Goyle and grabbed them.<p>

Grinning stupidly, they stuffed the cakes whole into their large mouths. For a moment, both of them chewed greedily, looks of triumph on their faces. Then, without the smallest change of expression, they both keeled over backward onto the floor.

By far the hardest part was hiding them in the closet across the hall, which was occupied by a stupefied Pansy Parkinson.

They then sprinted up to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

"Okay I'll do the appearance charm for Ron, James and myself and Hermione you want to do your own." Alexis explained

Alexis muttered something to Harry changing him into Goyle before turning to Ron and turning into Crabbe before turning herself into Pansy.

"Okay guys appearance charms take up a lot of energy and I'm not the strongest being a second year so we ask questions get in get and out." Alexis informed them

"Hermione." Ron called out

Hermione came out her face a bright red "I messed up." Her appearance was a mixture of Millicent and her own and it wasn't a pretty sight.

"You should have just let Alexis do it." Harry frowned

"Always want to prove how smart you are." Alexis muttered

"Just go we don't have time to waste." Hermione shooed

"Fine we'll meet you back here okay?" Ron asked

"Yes just go." Hermione waved them off

* * *

><p>"So where do we go?" Ron asked<p>

"You guys don't know where the Slytherin Common Room is?" Alexis questioned

"We thought you'd know." Harry shrugged sheepishly

"Luckily for you I do." Alexis scoffed shaking her head, "Boys."

They made their way down to the dungeons when a voice echoed behind them and they turned to see Draco Malfoy strolling towards them.

"There you are." He drawled, "Have you two been pigging out in the Great Hall all this time? I've been looking for you; I want to show you something really funny. Pansy what are you doing with them?"

"Um…I…-"

"Never mind doesn't matter I'll show you too." Draco grinned throwing his arm across her shoulders not noticing how Alexis shivered slightly while she glared at the wide grins Harry and Ron had on.

Draco motioned for Harry and Ron to follow him as they followed after him. Draco stopped at a stretch of a bare, damp stonewall.

"What's the new password again?" he asked Harry

"Er —"

"Oh, yeah — pure-blood!" Malfoy exclaimed, not listening, and the stone door slid open. Malfoy marched through his arm still wrapped over Alexis' shoulder, as Harry and Ron followed him.

"Wait here," Draco said to Harry, Alexis and Ron, motioning them to a pair of empty chairs set back from the fire. "I'll go and get it my father's just sent it to me —"

He came back a minute later, holding what looked like a newspaper clipping. He thrust it under Ron's nose.

"That'll give you a laugh." he said.

Harry saw Ron's eyes widen in shock. He read the clipping quickly, gave a very forced laugh, and handed it to Harry while Alexis peered over his shoulder.

It had been clipped out of the Daily Prophet, and it said:

_INQUIRY AT THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC_

_Arthur Weasley, Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office, was today fined fifty Galleons for bewitching a Muggle car._

_Mr. Lucius Malfoy, a governor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where the enchanted car crashed earlier this year, called today for Mr. Weasley's resignation. "Weasley has brought the Ministry into disrepute," Mr. Malfoy told our reporter. "He is clearly unfit to draw up our laws and his ridiculous Muggle Protection Act should be scrapped immediately."_

_Mr. Weasley was unavailable for comment, although his wife told reporters to clear off or she'd set the family ghoul on them._

"Well?" said Malfoy impatiently as Alexis handed the clipping back to him. "Don't you think it's funny?"

"Ha, ha," said Harry bleakly.

"Hilarious." Alexis muttered sarcastically

"Arthur Weasley loves Muggles so much he should snap his wand in half and go and join them," said Malfoy scornfully. "You'd never know the Weasleys were pure-bloods, the way they behave."

Ron's — or rather, Crabbe's — face was contorted with fury.

"What's up with you, Crabbe?" Draco snapped

"Stomachache." Ron grunted.

"Well, go up to the hospital wing and give those mudbloods a kick from me," Malfoy snickered "You know, I'm surprised the Daily Prophet hasn't reported all these attacks yet. I suppose Dumbledore's trying to hush it all up. He'll be sacked if it doesn't stop soon. Father's always said old Dumbledore's the worst thing that's ever happened to this place. He loves Muggle-borns. "

Alexis put her hand to her mouth pretending to stifle a giggle

"Carter, the Mudbloods' friend," said Malfoy slowly. "He's another one with no proper wizard feeling, or he wouldn't go around with that jumped up Granger Mudblood. His cousin too if only she had become friends with the right people she wouldn't be so bad. And people think their Slytherin's heirs!"

Harry, Alexis, and Ron held their breath: Malfoy was surely seconds away from telling them it was him — but then "I wish I knew who it was," said Malfoy petulantly, "I could help them."

"You must have some idea who's behind it all…" Alexis drawled

"You know I don't, Pansy, how many times do I have to tell you that?" Draco asked, "And Father won't tell me anything about the last time the Chamber was opened either. Of course, it was fifty years ago, so it was before his time, but he knows all about it, and he says that it was all kept quiet and it'll look suspicious if I know too much about it. But I know one thing last time the Chamber of Secrets was opened, a mudblood died. So I bet it's a matter of time before one of them is killed this time… I hope its Granger," he said with relish.

Ron clenched his fists restraining the urge to punch him in the mouth

"D'you know if the person who opened the Chamber last time was caught?"

"Oh, yeah… whoever it was, was expelled," said Malfoy. "They're probably still in Azkaban."

He shifted restlessly in his chair and said, "Father says to keep my head down and let the Heir of Slytherin get on with it. He says the school needs ridding of all the Mudblood filth, but not to get mixed up in it. Of course, he's got a lot on his plate at the moment. You know the Ministry of Magic raided our manor last week?"

"Really." Alexis asked faking sympathy before letting out a groan falling back into the chair

"Yeah…luckily, they didn't find much. Father's got some very valuable Dark Arts stuff. But luckily, we've got our own secret chamber under the drawing-room floor —"

"Oh!" Ron exclaimed

Draco looked at him as did Harry. Ron blushed his hair turning red. His nose was also slowly lengthening Alexis was losing energy fast, Ron was turning back into himself, and from the look of horror he was suddenly giving Harry, he must be, too.

They both jumped to their feet pulling Alexis up as she stumbled

"Medicine for my stomach," Ron grunted, "Pansy's sick we'll drop her off there."

They sprinted up the steps into the dark entrance hall pulling along a faint Alexis, a muffled pounding coming from the closet where they'd locked Crabbe, Parkinson, and Goyle.

"Well, it wasn't a complete waste of time." Ron panted, closing the bathroom door behind them. "I know we still haven't found out who's doing the attacks, but I'm going to write to Dad tomorrow and tell him to check under the Malfoys' drawing room."

"You know what?" Alexis muttered weakly

"What?"

"Malfoy talks a lot." She laughed leaning against the wall

"What happened?" Hermione asked slightly faint rushing over to Alexis

"The appearance charm takes a lot of energy you know." Ron explained

"I'll be fine I'm just tired and sleepy and-" Alexis stopped slumping against the wall her breath becoming softer as she fell asleep

"Come on it's a good thing we're the only people in the Gryffindor Common Room for once." Harry muttered picking her up bridal style as they made their way back to the common room.


	14. Chapter 14

The following day Alexis, and Harry were making their way back to the Gryffindor Common Room from charms class when they heard a yell

"That's Filch," Harry muttered as they hurried up the stairs and paused, out of sight, listening hard.

"You don't think someone else's been attacked?" Alexis asked worriedly

They stood still, their heads inclined toward Flich's voice, which sounded quite hysterical.

"Even more work for me! Mopping all night, like I haven't got enough to do! No, this is the final straw, I'm going to Dumbledore —"

His footsteps receded along the out-of-sight corridor and they heard a distant door slam.

They poked their heads around the corner. Filch had clearly been manning his usual lookout post: They were once again on the spot where Mrs. Norris had been attacked. They saw at a glance what Filch had been shouting about. A great flood of water stretched over half the corridor, and it looked as though it was still seeping from under the door of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Now that Filch had stopped shouting, they could hear Myrtle's wails echoing off the bathroom walls.

"Now what's up with her?" Harry asked

"Let's go and see," Alexis grinned, and holding their robes over their ankles they stepped through the great wash of water to the and entered the bathroom.

Moaning Myrtle was crying, if possible, louder and harder than ever before. She seemed to be hiding down her usual toilet. It was dark in the bathroom because the candles had been extinguished in the great rush of water that had left both walls and floor soaking wet.

"What's up, Myrtle?" Alexis called

"Who's that?" Myrtle whined miserably. "Come to throw something else at me?"

Harry waded across to her stall and said, "Why would I throw something at you?"

"Don't ask me," Myrtle shouted, emerging with a wave of yet more water, which splashed onto the already sopping floor. "Here I am, minding my own business, and someone thinks it's funny to throw a book at me…"

"But it can't hurt you if someone throws something at you. I mean, it'd just go right through you, wouldn't it?" Alexis shrugged

Myrtle puffed herself up and shrieked, "Let's all throw books at Myrtle, because she can't feel it! Ten points if you can get it through her stomach! Fifty points if it goes through her head! Well, ha, ha, ha! What a lovely game!"

"Calm down and quit your moping! It's no wonder people want to throw stuff at you know who threw it at you, anyway?" Alexis frowned

"I don't know… I was just sitting in the U-bend, thinking about death, and it fell right through the top of my head," said Myrtle, glaring at them. "It's over there, it got washed out…"

Harry and Alexis looked under the sink where Myrtle was pointing. A small, thin book lay there.

It had a shabby black cover and was as wet as everything else in the bathroom. Harry stepped and picked it up off the floor.

Harry saw at once that it was a diary, and the faded year on the cover told him it was fifty years old. He opened it eagerly. On the first page he could just make out the name _'T M. Riddle.'_

Harry peeled the wet pages apart. They were completely blank. There wasn't the faintest trace of writing on any of them.

"He never wrote in it." Harry said, disappointed.

"I wonder why someone wanted to flush it away?" Alexis asked curiously

As they walked out of the bathroom they ran into Luna's who's eyes widened with horror as she spotted the diary in his hands.

"Hello Luna."

She didn't answer merely staring at the diary before turning away and running down the corridor.

* * *

><p>Harry sat on his four-poster and flicked through the blank pages, he pulled a new bottle of ink out of his bedside cabinet, dipped his quill into it, and dropped a blot onto the first page of the diary.<p>

The ink shone brightly on the paper for a second and then, as though it was being sucked into the page, vanished. Excited, Harry loaded up his quill a second time and wrote, 'My name is…

He paused whether or not he should write his real identity before writing 'James Carter.'

_'Hello, James Carter. My name is Tom Riddle. How did you come by my diary?'_

'Someone tried to flush it down a toilet.'

_'Lucky that I recorded my memories in something more lasting way than ink. But I always knew that there would be those who would not want this diary read.'_

"What do you mean?" Harry scrawled, blotting the page in his excitement.

_'I mean that this diary holds memories of terrible things. Things that were covered up. Things that happened at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.'_

'That's where I am now," Harry wrote quickly. "I'm at Hogwarts, and horrible stuff's been happening. Do you know anything about the Chamber of Secrets? It's happening again now. There have been three attacks and no one seems to know who's behind them. Who was it last time?'

_'I can show you.'_

The pages of the diary began to blow as though caught in a high wind, stopping halfway through the month of June. A wizened, frail-looking wizard, bald except for a few wisps of white hair, was reading a letter by candlelight. Harry had never seen this man before.

I'm sorry," he said shakily. "I didn't mean to butt in —"

But the wizard didn't look up. He continued to read, frowning slightly. Harry drew nearer to his desk and stammered, "Er — I'll just go, shall I?"

Still the wizard ignored him. He didn't seem even to have heard him. Thinking that the wizard might be deaf, Harry raised his voice.

"Sorry I disturbed you. I'll go now," he half-shouted.

The wizard folded up the letter with a sigh, stood up, walked past Harry without glancing at him, and went to draw the curtains at his window.

There was a knock on the office door.

"Enter," said the old wizard in a feeble voice.

A boy of about sixteen entered, taking off his pointed hat. A silver prefect's badge was glinting on his chest. He was much taller than Harry, but he, too, had jet-black hair.

"Ah, Riddle," said the Headmaster.

"You wanted to see me, Professor Dippet?" said Riddle. He looked nervous.

My dear boy," said Dipper kindly, "I cannot possibly let you stay at school over the summer. Surely you want to go home for the holidays?"

"No," said Riddle at once. "I'd much rather stay at Hogwarts than go back to that — to that —"

"You live in a Muggle orphanage during the holidays, I believe?" said Dippet curiously.

The thing is, Tom," he sighed, "Special arrangements might have been made for you, but in the current circumstances…"

"You mean all these attacks, sir?" said Riddle, and Harry's heart leapt, and he moved closer, scared of missing anything.

"Precisely," said the headmaster. "My dear boy, you must see how foolish it would be of me to allow you to remain at the castle when term ends. Particularly in light of the recent tragedy… the death of that poor little girl… You will be safer by far at your orphanage. As a matter of fact, the Ministry of Magic is even now talking about closing the school. We are no nearer locating the — er — source of all this unpleasantness…"

Riddle's eyes had widened. "Sir — if the person was caught — if it all stopped —"

"What do you mean?" said Dippet with a squeak in his voice, sitting up in his chair. "Riddle, do you mean you know something about these attacks?"

"No, sir," said Riddle quickly

Dippet sank back, looking faintly disappointed.

"You may go, Tom…"

Riddle slid off his chair and slouched out of the room. Harry followed him.

* * *

><p>"Let's get yeh out of there."<p>

" Evening, Rubeus. I'm going to have to turn you in, Rubeus. I don't think you meant it to kill anyone, but—"

" You can't! You don't understand."

" The dead girl's parents will be here tomorrow. The least Hogwarts can do is make sure the thing that killed their daughter is slaughtered."

"It wasn't him. Aragog never killed no one! Never!"

"Monsters don't make good pets, Hagrid. Now, stand aside."

"No! "

"Stand aside Hagrid."

"No!"

"_Cistem aperio_! _Arania exumai_!"

"Aragog! Aragog!"

The scene whirled, the darkness became complete; Harry felt himself falling and, with a crash, he landed spread-eagled on his four-poster in the Gryffindor dormitory, Riddle's diary lying open on his stomach.

Before he had had time to regain his breath, the dormitory door opened and Ron came in.

"There you are," he said.

Harry sat up. He was sweating and shaking.

"What's up?" Ron asked, looking at him with concern.

"It was Hagrid, Ron. Hagrid opened the Chamber of Secrets fifty years ago."


	15. Chapter 15

"Riddle might have got the wrong person," said Hermione. "Maybe it was some other monster that was attacking people"

In the end, they decided that they would not say anything to Hagrid unless there was another attack, and as more and more days went by with no whisper from the disembodied voice, they became hopeful that they would never need to talk to him about why he had been expelled

It was now nearly four months since Justin and Nearly Headless Nick had been Petrified, and nearly everybody seemed to think that the attacker, whoever it was, had retired for good.

Harry was in a cheerful mood maybe the attacks were over but his cheerful mood didn't last long. At the top of the stairs to the dormitory, he met Neville Longbottom, who was looking frantic.

"James — I don't know who did it — I just found —" Neville stuttered pushing open the door.

The contents of Harry's trunk had been thrown everywhere. His cloak lay ripped on the floor. The bedclothes had been pulled off his four-poster and the drawer had been pulled out of his bedside cabinet, the contents strewn over the mattress.

Harry walked over to the bed, open-mouthed, treading on a few loose pages of Travels with Trolls. As he and Neville pulled the blankets back onto his bed, Ron, Dean, and Seamus came in. Dean swore loudly.

"What happened, James?"

"No idea." Harry shrugged.

Ron was examining Harry's robes. All the pockets were hanging out.

"Someone's been looking for something." Ron explained, "Is there anything missing?"

Harry started to pick up all his things and throw them into his trunk. It was only as he threw the last of the Lockhart books back into it that he realized what wasn't there.

"Riddle's diary's gone," he said in an undertone to Ron

"What?"

Harry jerked his head toward the dormitory door and Ron followed him out. They hurried down to the Gryffindor common room, which was half-empty, and joined Hermione, who was sitting alone, reading a book called Ancient Runes Made Easy and Alexis who was doodling on some parchment a bored expression on her face as they told them what happened.

Hermione looked aghast at the news while Alexis pondered thoughtfully

"But — only a Gryffindor could have stolen — nobody else knows our password —"

"Exactly," said Harry.

"We don't know that for sure it could have been anyone remember how we were able to go into the Slytherin Common Room." Alexis added

* * *

><p>Harry had been staring down the entire great hall, wondering if the new owner of Riddle's diary was right in front of his eyes. Hermione had been urging him to report the robbery, but Harry didn't like the idea. He'd have to tell a teacher all about the diary, and how many people knew why Hagrid had been expelled fifty years ago? He didn't want to be the one who brought it all up again.<p>

He had just set foot on the marble staircase when he heard it yet again.

_'Kill this time… let me rip… tear…'_

He shouted aloud and Ron and Hermione both jumped away from him in alarm while Alexis raised an eyebrow staring at him

"The voice!" said Harry, -looking over his shoulder. "I just heard it again — didn't you?"

Ron shook his head, wide-eyed.

"I think only you can hear it." Alexis offered

Hermione clapped a hand to her forehead.

"James— I think I've just understood something! I've got to go to the library!"

"What does she understand?" said Harry distractedly, still looking around, trying to tell where the voice had come from.

"Loads more than I do," said Ron, shaking his head

"Everyone does." Alexis taunted

Harry stood, irresolute, trying to catch the voice again, but people were now emerging from the Great Hall behind him, talking loudly, exiting through the front doors on their way to the Quidditch pitch for the game.

* * *

><p>Harry had just sat in the stands when Professor McGonagall came half marching, half running across the pitch, carrying an enormous purple megaphone.<p>

"This match has been cancelled."

Professor McGonagall called through the megaphone, addressing the packed stadium. There were boos and shouts. Oliver Wood, looking devastated, landed and ran toward Professor McGonagall without getting off his broomstick.

"But, Professor!" he shouted. "We've got to play — the cup —Gryffindor —"

Professor McGonagall ignored him and continued to shout through her megaphone:

"All students are to make their way back to the House common rooms, where their Heads of Houses will give them further information. As quickly as you can, please!"

Then she lowered the megaphone and beckoned Harry over to her.

"Carter both of you and Weasley I think you'd better come with me…"

* * *

><p>Some of the students swarming around them were grumbling about the match being cancelled; others looked worried. Harry, Alexis and Ron followed Professor McGonagall back into the school and up the marble staircase.<p>

"This will be a bit of a shock," said Professor McGonagall in a surprisingly gentle voice as they approached the infirmary. "There has been another attack… another double attack."

Harry's insides did a horrible somersault. Professor McGonagall pushed the door open and he and Ron entered… Madam Pomfrey was bending over a fifth-year girl with long, curly hair.

And on the bed next to her was —

"Hermione!" Ron shouted rushing forward grabbing her hand

Hermione laid utterly still, her eyes open and glassy.

"They were found near the library." said Professor McGonagall. "I don't suppose either of you can explain this? It was on the floor next to them…"

She was holding up a small, circular mirror.

Harry, Alexis and Ron shook their heads, still staring at Hermione.

"I will escort you back to Gryffindor Tower," said Professor McGonagall heavily. "I need to address the students in any case."

"All students will return to their House common rooms by six o'clock in the evening. No student is to leave the dormitories after that time. A teacher will escort you to each lesson. No student is to use the bathroom unaccompanied by a teacher. All further Quidditch training and matches are to be postponed. There will be no more evening activities."

The Gryffindors packed inside the common room listened to Professor McGonagall in silence. She rolled up the parchment from which she had been reading and said in a somewhat choked voice, "I need hardly add that I have rarely been so distressed. It is likely that the school will be closed unless the culprit behind these attacks is caught. I would urge anyone who thinks they might know anything about them to come forward."

She climbed somewhat awkwardly out of the portrait hole, and the Gryffindors began talking immediately.

"That's two Gryffindors down, not counting a Gryffindor ghost, one Ravenclaw, and one Hufflepuff," Lee Jordan said, counting on his fingers. "Haven't any of the teachers noticed that the Slytherins are all safe? Isn't it obvious all this stuff's coming from Slytherin? The Heir of Slytherin, the monster of Slytherin — why don't they just chuck all the Slytherins out?" he roared, to nods and scattered applause.

Percy Weasley was sitting in a chair behind Lee, but for once he didn't seem keen to make his views heard. He was looking pale and stunned.

"Percy's in shock," George told Harry quietly. "That Ravenclaw girl — Penelope Clearwater —she's a prefect. I don't think he thought the monster would dare attack a prefect."

But Harry was only half-listening. He didn't seem to be able to get rid of the picture of Hermione, lying on the hospital bed as though carved out of stone

"Guys Harry the vision the diary told you. It showed Aragog the spider. There is always spiders after the end of every attack we just follow the spiders." Alexis suggested

"They'll kill us." Ron moaned

"Not if we say we're friends of Hagrids." Alexis protested, "Come on."


	16. Chapter 16

**Are my chapters too short should I make them longer or not. Can you recommend pairings. I may or may not choose them.**

* * *

><p>The Herbology class was very subdued; there were now two missing from their number, Justin and Sprout set them all to work pruning the Abyssinian Shrivelfigs. Harry went to tip an armful of withered stalks onto the compost heap and found himself face-to-face with Ernie Macmillan.<p>

Ernie took a deep breath and said, "I just want to say, that I'm sorry I ever suspected you. I know you'd never attack Hermione Granger, and I apologize for all the stuff I said." He held out a pudgy hand, and Harry shook it.

Ernie and his friend Hannah came to work at the same Shrivelfig as Harry and Ron.

"That Draco Malfoy character," Ernie said, breaking off dead twigs, "He seems very pleased about all this, doesn't he? D'you know, I think he might be Slytherin's heir."

"That's clever of you." Ron muttered

"Do you think its Malfoy?" Ernie asked.

"No."

* * *

><p>Harry's eyes narrowed as he focused on the spiders. If they pursued their fixed course, there could be no doubt about where they would end up.<p>

"Looks like they're heading for the Forbidden Forest…" Alexis mutteered

"Er — aren't there — aren't there supposed to be werewolves in the forest?" Ron added as they took their usual places at the back of Lockhart's classroom.

Preferring not to answer that question, Harry said, "There are good things in there, too. The centaurs are all right, and the unicorns…"

Lockhart bounded into the room and the class stared at him. Every other teacher in the place was looking grimmer than usual, but Lockhart appeared nothing short of buoyant.

"Come now," he cried, beaming around him. "Why all these long faces?"

People swapped exasperated looks, but nobody answered.

"Don't you people realize," said Lockhart, speaking slowly, as though they were all a bit dim, "the danger has passed! The culprit has been taken away —

"Says who?" said Dean Thomas loudly.

"My dear young man, the Minister of Magic wouldn't have taken Hagrid if he hadn't been one hundred percent sure that he was guilty," said Lockhart, in the tone of someone explaining that one and one made two.

But Lockhart's disgusting cheeriness, his hints that he had always thought Hagrid was no good, his confidence that the whole business was now at an end, irritated Harry so much that he yearned to throw Gadding with Ghouls right in Lockhart's stupid face.

Instead he contented himself with scrawling a note to Ron: _Let's do it tonight._

Ron read the message, swallowed hard, and looked sideways at the empty seat usually filled by Hermione. The sight seemed to stiffen his resolve, and he nodded.

* * *

><p>They entered the forest. By the glow of Harry's wand, they followed the steady trickle of spiders moving along the path. They walked behind them for about twenty minutes, not speaking, listening hard for noises other than breaking twigs and rustling leaves. Then, when the trees had become thicker than ever, so that the stars overhead were no longer visible, and Harry's wand shone alone in the sea of dark, they saw their spider guides leaving the path.<p>

They walked for what seemed like at least half an hour, their robes snagging on low-slung branches and brambles. After a while, they noticed that the ground seemed to be sloping downward, though the trees were as thick as ever.

"We've lost the trail," he said. "C'mon, let's go and find them."

Ron didn't speak. He didn't move. His eyes were fixed on a point some ten feet above the forest floor, right behind Harry. His face was livid with terror.

Harry didn't even have time to turn around. There was a loud clicking noise and suddenly he felt something long and hairy seize him around the middle and lift him off the ground, so that he was hanging facedown.

Harry fell to the ground on all fours as the spider released him. Ron and Fang thudded down next to him. Fang wasn't howling anymore, but cowering silently on the spot. Ron looked exactly like Harry felt. His mouth was stretched wide in a kind of silent scream and his eyes were popping.

Harry suddenly realized that the spider that had dropped him was saying something. It had been hard to tell, because he clicked his pincers with every word he spoke.

"Aragog!" it called. "Aragog!"

And from the middle of the misty, domed web, a spider the size of a small elephant emerged, very slowly. There was gray in the black of his body and legs, and each of the eyes on his ugly, pincered head was milky white. He was blind.

"What is it?" he said, clicking his pincers rapidly.

"Men," clicked the spider who had caught Harry.

"Is it Hagrid?" said Aragog, moving closer, his eight milky eyes wandering vaguely.

"Strangers," clicked the spider who had brought Ron.

"Kill them," clicked Aragog fretfully. "I was sleeping…"

"We're friends of Hagrid's," Harry shouted. His heart seemed to have left his chest to pound in his throat.

"Hagrid has never sent men into our hollow before," he said slowly.

"Huh!" Ron said in a strangled voice that also sounded like a squeak.

"Hagrid's in trouble," said Harry, breathing very fast. "That's why we've come."

"In trouble?" said the aged spider, and Harry thought he heard concern beneath the clicking pincers.

"They think it's Hagrid. They think he opened the Chamber of Secrets, like before."

"That's a lie! Hagrid never opened the Chamber of Secrets."

" Then you're not the monster."

"No! The monster was born in the castle. I came to Hagrid from a distant land, in the pocket of a traveler. "

"Harry."

"Shush. But if you're not the monster, then- then what did kill that girl fifty years ago?"

"We do not speak of it. It is an ancient creature we spiders fear above all others."

"But have you seen it?

"I never saw any part of the castle but the box in which Hagrid kept me. The girl was discovered in a bathroom. When I was accused, Hagrid brought me here.

"Harry." Ron muttered

What is it?" said Harry urgently.

"We do not speak of it!" said Aragog fiercely. "We do not name it! I never even told Hagrid the name of that dread creature, though he asked me, many times."

"We'll just go, then," Harry called desperately to Aragog, hearing leaves rustling behind him.

"Go?" said Aragog slowly. "I think not…"

"But — but —"

"My sons and daughters do not harm Hagrid, on my command. But I cannot deny them fresh meat, when it wanders so willingly into our midst. Good-bye, friend of Hagrid."

Harry spun around. Feet away, towering above him, was a solid wall of spiders, clicking, their many eyes gleaming in their ugly black heads

"What are we going to do."

"Reducto!" Alexis shouted before remembering something, "Grab hold of me."

"Alexis-" Ron started

"Just do it."

Harry and Ron each grabbed an arm the spiders closing in as Alexis grasped her bracelet muttering something as they portkeyed on the spot spiders where they had just been appearing in the Gryffindor Common Room

"You have a portkey?" Harry asked

"All my jewelry are portkeys because you know dad." Alexis muttered

"How come I don't have any and why do they work."

"Unless I'm mistaking you don't wear jewelry and mum put a charm on it to make it work anywhere even if anti-portkey wards."

"How many do you have?"

"Um, I have my earrings, bracelet, necklace, ring, and anklet so five unless you count both earrings."

"What if someone steals them?"

"They work more than once and only for me."

"I want some."

"She would have made you some but didn't know how you would keep it on you at all times."

"Where do they send you?"

"Well the bracelet sends us to the Gryffindor Common Room, my ring sends us to mum's flat, the anklet to Uncle Moony's place, the earrings to Diagon Alley, and the necklace I don't know my mum just told me to never use that one until she says it's okay."

"Tell Jasmine I want some tooo." Harry muttered grabbing a half-asleep Ron upstair

"And where would you hide it?"

"My glasses."

"That's one we'll work on more later goodnight." Alexis smiled going upstairs

* * *

><p>Ron fell onto his bed without bothering to get undressed. Harry, however, didn't feel very sleepy. He sat on the edge of his four poster, thinking hard about everything Aragog had said.<p>

The creature that was lurking somewhere in the castle, he thought, sounded like a sort of monster Voldemort — even other monsters didn't want to name it.

But he and Ron were no closer to finding out what it was, or how it petrified its victims. Even Hagrid had never known what was in the Chamber of Secrets.

Harry swung his legs up onto his bed and leaned back against his pillows, watching the moon glinting at him through the tower window. He couldn't see what else they could do. They had hit dead ends everywhere. Riddle had caught the wrong person, the Heir of Slytherin had got off, and no one could tell whether it was the same person, or a different one, who had opened the Chamber this time. There was nobody else to ask. Harry lay down, still thinking about what Aragog had said.

He was becoming drowsy when what seemed like their very last hope occurred to him, and he suddenly sat bolt upright.

"Ron," he hissed through the dark, "Ron —".

Ron woke with a yelp like Fang's, stared wildly around, and saw Harry.

"Ron — that girl who died. Aragog said she was found in a bathroom," said Harry, ignoring Neville's snuffling snores from the corner. "What if she never left the bathroom? What if she's still there?"

Ron rubbed his eyes, frowning through the moonlight. And then he understood, too.

"You don't think — not Moaning Myrtle?"


	17. Chapter 17

"All those times we were in that bathroom, and she was just three toilets away," Ron said bitterly at breakfast next day, "and we could've asked her, and now…"

But something happened in their first lesson, Transfiguration, which drove the Chamber of Secrets out of their minds for the first time in weeks. Ten minutes into the class, Professor McGonagall told them that their exams would start on the first of June, one week from today.

"Exams?" howled Seamus Finnigan. "We're still getting exams?"

There was a loud bang behind Harry as Neville Longbottom's wand slipped, vanishing one of the legs on his desk.

Professor McGonagall restored it with a wave of her own wand, and turned, frowning, to Seamus.

"The whole point of keeping the school open at this time is for you to receive your education," she said sternly. "The exams will therefore take place as usual, and I trust you are all studying hard."

Studying hard! It had never occurred to Harry that there would be exams with the castle in this state. There was a great deal of mutinous muttering around the room, which made Professor McGonagall scowl even more darkly.

"Professor Dumbledore's instructions were to keep the school running as normally as possible, she said. "And that, I need hardly point out, means finding out how much you have learned this year."

Harry looked down at the pair of white rabbits he was supposed to be turning into slippers. What had he learned so far this year? He couldn't seem to think of anything that would be useful in an exam.

Ron looked as though he'd just been told he had to go and live in the Forbidden Forest. Alexis had a dark look on her face like she was ready to kill someone.

* * *

><p>Three days before their first exam, Professor McGonagall made another announcement at breakfast.<p>

"I have good news," she said, and the Great Hall, instead of falling silent, erupted.

"Dumbledore's coming back!" several people yelled joyfully as Alexis and Harry sneered in disgust

"You've caught the Heir of Slytherin!" squealed a girl at the Ravenclaw table.

"Quidditch matches are back on!" roared Wood excitedly causing most of Gryffindor to laugh

When the hubbub had subsided, Professor McGonagall said, "Professor Sprout has informed me that the Mandrakes are ready for cutting at last. Tonight, we will be able to revive those people who have been Petrified. I need hardly remind you all that one of them may well be able to tell us who, or what, attacked them. I am hopeful that this dreadful year will end with our catching the culprit."

There was an explosion of cheering. Harry looked over at the Slytherin table and wasn't at all surprised to see that Draco Malfoy hadn't joined in. Ron, however, was looking happier than he'd looked in days.

"It won't matter that we never asked Myrtle, then! Hermione will probably have all the answers when they wake her up!"

"I still think we should ask Myrtle anyway." Alexis piped up

"Mind you, she'll go crazy when she finds out we've got exams in three days' time. She hasn't studied. It might be kinder to leave her where she is till they're over." Ron chuckled

Harry knew the whole mystery might be solved tomorrow without their help, but he wasn't about to pass up a chance to speak to Myrtle if it turned up — and to his delight it did, midmorning, when they were being led to History of Magic by Gilderoy Lockhart.

* * *

><p>Lockhart, who had so often assured them that all danger had passed, only to be proved wrong right away, was now wholeheartedly convinced that it was hardly worth the trouble to see them safely down the corridors. His hair wasn't as sleek as usual; it seemed he had been up most of the night, patrolling the fourth floor.<p>

"Mark my words," he said, ushering them around a corner. "The first words out of those poor Petrified people's mouths will be 'It was Hagrid.' Frankly, I'm astounded Professor McGonagall thinks all these security measures are necessary."

"I agree, sir," said Harry, making Ron drop his books in surprise.

"Thank you, Carter" said Lockhart graciously while they waited for a long line of Hufflepuffs to pass. "I mean, we teachers have quite enough to be getting on with, without walking students to classes and standing guard all night…"

"That's right," said Ron, catching on. "Why don't you leave us here, sir, we've only got one more corridor to go."

"You know, Weasley, I think I will," said Lockhart. "I really should go and prepare my next class —"

"Prepare his class," Ron sneered after him. "Gone to curl his hair, more like."

"Wow you guys do have brains." Alexis exclaimed feigning shock

They let the rest of the Gryffindors draw ahead of them, then darted down a side passage and hurried off toward Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

* * *

><p>"Carters! Weasley! What are you doing?"<p>

It was Professor McGonagall, and her mouth was the thinnest of thin lines.

"We were — we were —" Ron stammered. "We were going to — to go and see —"

"Hermione," Harry lied, "We haven't seen her for ages, Professor, and we thought we'd sneak into the hospital wing, you know, and tell her the Mandrakes are nearly ready and, er, not to worry —"

Professor McGonagall was still staring at him, and for a moment, Harry thought she was going to explode, but when she spoke, it was in a strangely croaky voice.

"Of course, I realize this has all been hardest on the friends of those who have been… I quite understand. Yes, you may visit Miss Granger. I will inform Professor Binns where you've gone. Tell Madam Pomfrey I have given my permission."

"You two continue to amaze me and here I thought you were walking corpses with no brains." Alexis smirked as they glared at her

* * *

><p>They had no choice now but to go to the hospital wing and tell Madam Pomfrey that they had Professor McGonagall's permission to visit Hermione. Madam Pomfrey let them in, but reluctantly.<p>

"There's just no point talking to a Petrified person," she said

"Wonder if she did see the attacker, though?" said Ron, looking sadly at Hermione's rigid face.

"Because if he sneaked up on them all, no one will ever know…"

But Harry wasn't looking at Hermione's face. He was more interested in her right hand. It lay clenched on top of her blankets, and bending closer, he saw that a piece of paper was scrunched inside her fist.

Making sure that Madam Pomfrey was nowhere near, he pointed this out to Ron and Alexis.

"Go on and get it out," Ron whispered, shifting his chair so that he blocked Harry from Madam Pomfrey's view.

It was no easy task. Hermione's hand was clamped so tightly around the paper that Harry was sure he was going to tear it. While Ron kept watch he tugged and twisted, and at last, after several tense minutes, the paper came free.

It was a page torn from a very old library book.

Harry smoothed it out eagerly as Alexis snatched out his hand.

"Wh-."

She pointed to Madame Propmhey who had returned

"We'll be going now." She smiled grabbing their wrists and dragging them into a nearby broom closet reading it.

"Of the many fearsome beasts and monsters that roam our land, there is none more curious or more deadly than the Basilisk, known also as the King of Serpents. This snake, which may reach gigantic size and live many hundreds of years, is born from a chicken's egg, hatched beneath a toad. Its methods of killing are most wondrous, for aside from its deadly and venomous fangs, the Basilisk has a murderous stare, and all who are fixed with the beam of its eye shall suffer instant death. Spiders flee before the Basilisk, for it is their mortal enemy, and the Basilisk flees only from the crowing of the rooster, which is fatal to it."

And beneath this, a single word had been written, in a hand Harry recognized as Hermione's. Pipes.

It was as though somebody had just flicked a light on in his brain.

"This is it. This is the answer. The monster in the Chamber's a basilisk a giant serpent! That's why I've been hearing that voice all over the place, and nobody else has heard it. It's because I understand Parseltongue" Harry realized

"The basilisk kills people by looking at them. But no one's died — because no one looked it straight in the eye." Ron added

Alexis gasped in understandment, "Colin saw it through his camera. Justin must've seen the basilisk through Nearly Headless Nick but he couldn't die again… and Hermione and that Ravenclaw prefect were found with a mirror next to them. Hermione had just realized the monster was a basilisk. I bet you anything she warned the first person she met to look around corners with a mirror first! And that girl pulled out her mirror — and Mrs. Norris saw the reflection through the water."

He scanned the page in his hand eagerly. The more he looked at it, the more it made sense.

"The crowing of the rooster… is fatal to it!" Harry read over her shoulder "Hagrid's roosters were killed! The Heir of Slytherin didn't want one anywhere near the castle once the Chamber was opened! Spiders flee before it! It all fits!"

"But how's the basilisk been getting around the place?" Ron asked. "A giant snake… Someone would've seen…"

"Pipes," he said. "Pipes… Ron, it's been using the plumbing. I've been hearing that voice inside the walls."

"The entrance to the Chamber of Secrets!" Alexis squealed in excitement "What if it's a bathroom? What if it's-"

"Moaning Myrtle's bathroom." Ron interrupted


	18. Chapter 18

They sat there, excitement coursing through them, hardly able to believe it.

"This means, I can't be the only Parselmouth in the school. The Heir of Slytherin's one, too. That's how he's been controlling the basilisk." Harry voiced

"What're we going to do? Should we go straight to McGonagall?" Ron asked

"Let's go to the staff room." Alexis grinned, "She'll be there in ten minutes. It's nearly break."

They ran downstairs. Not wanting to be discovered hanging around in another corridor, they went straight into the deserted staff room. It was a large, paneled room full of dark, wooden chairs. Harry, Alexis and Ron paced around it, too excited to sit down.

Echoing through the corridors came Professor McGonagall's voice, magically magnified.

"All students are to return to their House dormitories at once. All teachers return to the staff room. Immediately, please."

Harry wheeled around to stare at Ron. "Not another attack? Not now?"

What do we do?" Ron asked, "Go back to the dormitory?"

"No." Alexis said glancing around. There was an ugly sort of wardrobe to her left, full of the teachers' cloaks. "In here. Let's hear what it's all about. Then we can tell them what we've found out."

They hid themselves inside it, listening to the rumbling of hundreds of people moving overhead, and the staff room door banging open. From between the musty folds of the cloaks, they watched the teachers filtering into the room. Some of them were looking puzzled, others downright scared. Then Professor McGonagall arrived.

"As you can see, the Heir of Slytherin has left another message. Our worst fear has been realized. A student has been taken by the monster into the Chamber. The students must be sent home. I'm afraid this is the end of Hogwarts."

The staff room door banged open again. "So sorry- dozed off- what have I missed?" Professor Lockhart grinned coming in

"A girl has been snatched by the monster, Lockhart. Your moment has come, at last. " Professor Snape sneered

"My m-moment?"

"Weren't you saying just last night that you've known all along where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is?" Snape grinned

"Well, that's settled. We'll leave you to deal with the monster, Gilderoy. Your skills, after all, are legend." Professor McGonagall agreed

"Very well- ah- I'll just be in my office getting, um- getting ready."

"Who is it that the monster's taken, Minerva?"

"Luna, Lovegood."

"I know her she lives near us really weird and freaky no friends."

"Right, that's got him out from under our feet. The Heads of Houses should go and inform their students what has happened. Tell them the Hogwarts Express will take them home first thing tomorrow. Will the rest of you please make sure no students have been left outside their dormitories?"

"She knew something, Harry." Alexis spoke, "That's why she was taken or because know one would notice remember her sorting no one applauded for her or anything. She became pale and quieter never eating. "

Harry racked his brain for information remembering all the times he had bumped into Luna with her horrified or scared expression

"She'd found out something about the Chamber of Secrets. That must be why she was —I mean, she was a pureblood. There can't be any other reason." Ron added, "Do you think there's any chance she's not — you know —"

"I think we should go and see Lockhart. Tell him what we know. He's going to try and get into the Chamber. We can tell him where we think it is, and tell him it's a basilisk in there."

* * *

><p>Darkness was falling as they walked down to Lockhart's office. There seemed to be a lot of activity going on inside it. They could hear scraping, thumps, and hurried footsteps.<p>

Harry knocked and there was a sudden silence from inside. Then the door opened the tiniest crack and they saw one of Lockhart's eyes peering through it.

"Oh — Mr. and Ms. Carter— Mr. Weasley —" he said, opening the door a bit wider. "I'm rather busy at the moment —if you would be quick —"

"Professor, we've got some information for you," said Harry. "We think it'll help you."

"Er — well — it's not terribly —I mean — well — all right —"

He opened the door and they entered. His office had been almost completely stripped. Two large trunks stood open on the floor. Robes, jade-green, lilac, midnight blue, had been hastily folded into one of them; books were jumbled untidily into the other. The photographs that had covered the walls were now crammed into boxes on the desk.

"Are you going somewhere?" Alexis glared

"Yes." Lockhart said, ripping a life-size poster of himself from the back of the door as he spoke and starting to roll it up. "Urgent call — unavoidable — got to go —"

"What about Luna?" Harry growled, _'He'd never knew the girl but he had a feeling he needed to help her he'd do it for anyone but it seemed different like he knew her already.'_

"Well, as to that — most unfortunate —" He shrugged avoiding their eyes as he wrenched open a drawer and started emptying the contents into a bag. "No one regrets more than I."

"You're the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher!" Ron shouted, "You can't go now! Not with all the Dark stuff going on here!"

"Well I must say when I took the job." Lockhart muttered, now piling socks on top of his robes. "Nothing in the job description I didn't expect."

"You mean you're running away?" Ron glared "After all that stuff you did in your books —"

"Books can be misleading," Lockhart said delicately.

"You wrote them!" Harry shouted

"My dear boy," Lockhart sighed, straightening up and frowning at Harry. "Do use your common sense. My books wouldn't have sold half as well if people didn't think I'd done all those things. No one wants to read about some ugly old Armenian warlock, even if he did save a village from werewolves. He'd look dreadful on the front cover. No dress sense at all. And the witch who banished the Bandon Banshee had a harelip. I mean, come on —"

"So you've just been taking credit for what a load of other people have done?" Alexis scowled

"It's not nearly as simple as that. There was work involved. I had to track these people down. Ask them exactly how they managed to do what they did. Then I had to put a Memory Charm on them so they wouldn't remember doing it. If there's one thing I pride myself on, it's my Memory Charms. No, it's been a lot of work. It's not all book signings and publicity photos, you know. You want fame, you have to be prepared for a long hard slog."

He banged the lids of his trunks shut and locked them. "Let's see," he said. "I think that's everything. Yes. Only one thing left."

He pulled out his wand and turned to them. "Awfully sorry, but I'll have to put a Memory Charm on you now. Can't have you blabbing my secrets all over the place. I'd never sell another book —"

Harry reached his wand just in time. Lockhart had barely raised his, when Harry bellowed, "Expelliarmus!"

Lockhart was blasted backward, falling over his trunk; his wand flew high into the air; Ron caught it, and flung it out of the open window

"Shouldn't have let Professor Snape teach us that one," said Harry furiously, kicking Lockhart's trunk aside.

Lockhart was looking up at him, feeble once more. Harry was still pointing his wand at him.

"What do you want me to do?" said Lockhart weakly. "I don't know where the Chamber of Secrets is. There's nothing I can do."

"You're in luck," said Harry, forcing Lockhart to his feet at wand point. "We think we know where it is. And what's inside it. Let's go."

They marched Lockhart out of his office and down the nearest stairs, along the dark corridor where the messages shone on the wall, to the door of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

* * *

><p>Moaning Myrtle was sitting on the tank of the end toilet. "Oh, it's you," she said when she saw Harry. "What do you want this time?"<p>

"To ask you how you died," said Harry.

Myrtle's whole aspect changed at once. She looked as though she had never been asked such a flattering question.

"Ooooh, it was dreadful," she said with relish. "It happened right in here. I died in this very stall. I remember it so well. I'd hidden because Olive Hornby was teasing me about my glasses. The door was locked, and I was crying, and then I heard somebody come in. They said something funny. A different language, I think it must have been. Anyway, what really got me was that it was a boy speaking. So I unlocked the door, to tell him to go and use his own toilet, and then —" Myrtle swelled importantly, her face shining. "I died."

"How?" Alexis asked

"No idea," said Myrtle in hushed tones. "I just remember seeing a pair of great, big, yellow eyes. My whole body sort of seized up, and then I was floating away…" She looked dreamily at Harry. "And then I came back again. I was determined to haunt Olive Hornby, you see. Oh, she was sorry she'd ever laughed at my glasses."

"Where exactly did you see the eyes?" Ron questioned

"Somewhere there," said Myrtle, pointing vaguely toward the sink in front of her toilet.

Harry, Alexis and Ron hurried over to it. Lockhart was standing well back, a look of utter terror on his face.

It looked like an ordinary sink. They examined every inch of it, inside and out, including the pipes below. And then Harry saw it: Scratched on the side of one of the copper taps was a tiny snake.


	19. Chapter 19

"That tap's never worked," said Myrtle brightly as he tried to turn it.

"James, say something in Parseltongue." Ron offered

"But —" Harry thought hard. The only times he'd ever managed to speak Parseltongue were when he'd been faced with a real snake. He stared hard at the tiny engraving, trying to imagine it was real.

"Open up," he said.

He looked at Ron, who shook his head.

"English," he said.

Harry looked back at the snake, willing himself to believe it was alive. If he moved his head, the candlelight made it look as though it were moving.

"Open up," he said.

Except that the words weren't what he heard; a strange hissing had escaped him, and at once the tap glowed with a brilliant white light and began to spin. Next second, the sink began to move; the sink, in fact, sank, right out of sight, leaving a large pipe exposed, a pipe wide enough for a man to slide into.

Harry heard Ron gasp and looked up again. He had made up his mind what he was going to do.

"I'm going down there," he said.

He couldn't not go, not now they had found the entrance to the Chamber, not if there was even the faintest, slimmest, wildest chance that Ginny might be alive.

"Me too," said Ron

There was a pause before Alexis smirked, "Like I'd leave you too dunderheads alone."

"Well, you hardly seem to need me," said Lockhart, with a shadow of his old smile. "I'll just —"

He put his hand on the door knob, but Ron, Alexis and Harry both pointed their wands at him.

"You can go first." Ron snarled.

Lockhart approached the opening. "Boys," he said, "Boys, what good will it do? Ms. Carter you're a pretty young lady use your feminine ways to charm them knock some sense into them."

Alexis scoffed pushing him into the pipe as he slid out of sight

"Like her feminine ways could charm us." Ron laughed as Harry snickered Alexis scowled before pushing them in and going in herself

"We must be miles under the school." Harry muttered

"Under the lake, probably." Ron added, squinting around at the dark, slimy walls.

"Let's hope not I don't fancy a swim." Alexis piped up

All three of them turned to stare into the darkness ahead.

"Lumos!" Harry muttered to his wand and it lit up, "C'mon," he said to Ron, Alexis and Lockhart, and off they went, their footsteps slapping loudly on the wet floor.

The tunnel was so dark that they could only see a little distance ahead. Their shadows on the wet walls looked monstrous in the wandlight.

"Remember," Harry said quietly as they walked cautiously forward, "Any sign of movement, close your eyes right away…"

* * *

><p>"Harry — there's something up there —" said Ron hoarsely, grabbing Harry's shoulder.<p>

They froze, watching. Harry could just see the outline of something huge and curved, lying right across the tunnel. It wasn't moving.

"Maybe it's asleep," he breathed, glancing back at the other two. Lockhart's hands were pressed over his eyes. Harry turned back to look at the thing, his heart beating so fast it hurt.

Alexis drew forward lighting her wand up walking closer to the outline. The light slid over a gigantic snakeskin, of a vivid, poisonous green, lying curled and empty across the tunnel floor. The creature that had shed it must have been twenty feet long at least.

"Ewe." Alexis sneered

"Blimey." said Ron weakly.

There was a sudden movement behind them. Gilderoy Lockhart's knees had given way.

"Get up." Ron growled sharply, pointing his wand at Lockhart.

Lockhart got to his feet then he dived at Ron, knocking him to the ground.

Harry jumped forward, but too late Lockhart was straightening up, panting, Ron's wand in his hand and a gleaming smile back on his face.

"The adventure ends here, boys!" he said. "I shall take a bit of this skin back up to the school, tell them I was too late to save the girl, and that you two tragically lost your minds at the sight of her mangled body say good-bye to your memories!"

He raised Ron's wand high over his head and yelled, "Obliviate!" just as Alexis picked up the closet thing she could find which happened to be her own wand and threw it at him causing him to mess up.

A loud blast erupted from his wand knocking Lockhart and Ron to the other side and Alexis and Harry to the other as rocks tumbled down between them.

"Ron!" Harry shouted. "Are you okay? Ron!"

"I'm here!" came Ron's muffled voice from behind the rockfall. "I'm okay — this git's not, though — he got blasted by the wand —"

There was a dull thud and a loud "Ow!" It sounded as though Ron had just kicked Lockhart in the shins.

"What now?" Ron's voice said, sounding desperate. "We can't get through — it'll take ages…"

"We'll move the rocks." Harry voiced

"No. The whole cave could come down." Alexis protested

They were wasting time. Luna had already been in the Chamber of Secrets for hours…if they didn't hurry it would be too late.

"Wait there," he called to Ron. "Wait with Lockhart. I'll go on… If I'm not back in an hour…"

There was a very pregnant pause, "I'll try and shift some of this rock," said Ron, who seemed to be trying to keep his voice steady. "So you can — can get back through. And, Harry —"

"See you in a bit," said Harry, trying to inject some confidence into his shaking voice.

"Don't worry I got my portkey if worse comes to worse we'll portkey out and come back for you guys." Alexis added

* * *

><p>Soon the distant noise of Ron straining to shift the rocks was gone. The tunnel turned and turned again. Every nerve in Harry's body was tingling unpleasantly. He wanted the tunnel to end, yet dreaded what he'd find when it did. And then, at last, as he crept around yet another bend, he saw a solid wall ahead on which two entwined serpents were carved, their eyes set with great, glinting emeralds. He felt Alexis' grip on his hand tighten as they approached it.<p>

There was no need to pretend these stone snakes were real; their eyes looked strangely alive.

"Open," said Harry, in a low, faint hiss.

The serpents parted as the wall cracked open, the halves slid smoothly out of sight, and shaking from head to foot, they walked inside.

* * *

><p>He was standing at the end of a very long, dimly lit chamber. Towering stone pillars entwined with more carved serpents rose to support a ceiling lost in darkness, casting long, black shadows through the odd, greenish gloom that filled the place.<p>

His heart beating very fast, Harry stood listening to the chill silence. Could the basilisk be lurking in a shadowy corner, behind a pillar? And where was Ginny?

He pulled out his wand and moved forward between the serpentine columns. Every careful footstep echoed loudly off the shadowy walls. He kept his eyes narrowed, ready to clamp them shut at the smallest sign of movement. The hollow eye sockets of the stone snakes seemed to be following him. More than once, with a jolt of the stomach, he thought he saw one stir.

Then, as he drew level with the last pair of pillars, a statue high as the Chamber itself loomed into view, standing against the back wall.

Harry had to crane his neck to look up into the giant face above: It was ancient and monkeyish, with a long, thin beard that fell almost to the bottom of the wizard's sweeping stone robes, where two enormous gray feet stood on the smooth Chamber floor. And between the feet, facedown, lay a small, black-robed figure with pale blond hair.

"Luna!" Harryshouted, sprinting to her and dropping to his knees. "Don't be dead please don't be dead."

He flung his wand aside, grabbed her shoulders, and turned her over. Her face was white as marble, and as cold, yet her eyes were closed, so she wasn't Petrified. But then she must be…

"Please wake up Luna." Harry muttered desperately, shaking her as her head lolled hopelessly from side to side.

"She won't wake," said a soft voice.

Harry jumped and spun around on his knees.

A tall, black-haired boy was leaning against the nearest pillar, watching. He was strangely blurred around the edges, as though Harry were looking at him through a misted window. But there was no mistaking him.

"Tom — Tom Riddle?"

Riddle nodded, not taking his eyes off Harry's face.

"What d'you mean, she won't wake?" Harry said desperately. "She's not — she's not —?"

"She's still alive," Riddle said. "But only just."

Harry stared at him. Tom Riddle had been at Hogwarts fifty years ago, yet here he stood, a weird, misty light shining about him, not a day older than sixteen.

"Are you a ghost?" Harry said uncertainly.

"A memory," said Riddle quietly. "Preserved in a diary for fifty years."

He pointed toward the floor near the statue's giant toes. Lying open there was the little black diary Harry had found in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. For a second, Harry wondered how it had got there — but there were more pressing matters to deal with.

"You've got to help me, Tom," Harry said, raising Luna's head again. "We've got to get her out of here. There's a basilisk… I don't know where it is, but it could be along any moment… Please, help me."

Riddle didn't move.

Harry, and Alexis managed to hoist Luna half off the floor and bent to pick up his wand again.

But his wand had gone.

"Did you see —?"

He looked up. Riddle was still watching him — twirling Harry's wand between his long fingers.

"Thanks," said Harry, stretching out his hand for it.

A smile curled the corners of Riddle's mouth. He continued to stare at Harry, twirling the wand idly.

"Listen," said Harry urgently, his knees sagging with Luna's dead weight looking for Alexis frantically who seemed to have disappeared who had stopped helping him carry her.

"We've got to go! If the basilisk comes —"

"It won't come until it is called." said Riddle calmly.

Harry lowered Luna back onto the floor staring at him suspicion rising as he looked around in worry for Alexis


	20. Chapter 20

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, " Never mind, look give me my wand, I might need it."

Riddle's smile broadened, "You won't be needing it." he grinned

Harry stared at him bewildered, "What do you mean, I won't be?"

"I've waited a long time for this, Harry Potter." Riddle said. "For the chance to see you. To speak to you."

"How did you know?" Harry asked in shock, "It doesn't matter we're in the Chamber of Secrets. We can talk later."

"We're going to talk now," Riddle said, still smiling broadly, and he pocketed Harry's wand.

Harry stared at him. There was something very funny going on here…Alexis had disappeared and Luna was inches away from death

"How do you know who I am?" Harry asked slowly.

"You see Miss Lovegood has a secret. She can see through any appearance charms or potions. She knew it was you and told me that she wouldn't tell anyone unless she had to but she told me she told me everything."

"What happened to Luna?" Harry asked

Well, that's an interesting question." Riddle began "And quite a long story. I suppose the real reason Luna Lovegood's like this is because she opened her heart and spilled all her secrets to an invisible stranger."

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked

"The diary." Riddle spoke. "My diary. Sweet Luna's been writing in it for months and months, telling me all her pitiful worries and woes, how everyone teases and bullies her, how she has no friends, how her father hates her for looking like her deceased mother."

Harry frowned looking down at Luna he never knew she went through that

"It's very boring, having to listen to the silly little troubles of an eleven-year-old girl no matter how interesting she was. But I was patient, kind, sympathetic I wrote back. Luna loved me. _No one's ever understood me like you, Tom… It's like having a friend…_"

Riddle laughed, making the hairs stand up on the back of Harry's neck. "If I say it myself, Harry I've always been able to charm the people I needed. So Luna poured out her soul to me, and her soul happened to be exactly what I wanted… I grew stronger and stronger on a diet of her deepest fears, her darkest secrets. I grew powerful, far more powerful than little Miss Lovegood. Powerful enough to start feeding Miss Lovegood a few of my secrets, to start pouring a little of my soul back into her…"

"What?"

"Haven't you guessed yet, Harry Potter?" Riddle said softly. "Luna Lovegood opened the Chamber of Secrets. She strangled the school roosters and daubed threatening messages on the walls. She set the Serpent of Slytherin on four Mudbloods, and the Squib's cat."

"No," Harry whispered.

"Yes. Of course, she didn't know what she was doing at first. It was very amusing. I wish you could have seen her new diary entries… far more interesting, they became… _Dear Tom_," he recited, "_I think I'm losing my memory. There are rooster feathers all over my robes and I don't know how they got there. There was another attack today and I don't know where I was. What am I going to do? I think I'm the one attacking everyone!_ It took a very long time for sweet Luna to stop trusting her diary seeing it was her first and only friend." Riddle sighed

Harry swallowed he had a bad feeling in his stomach and he still couldn't find Alexis

"But she finally became suspicious and tried to dispose of it. And that's where you came in, Harry. You found it, and I couldn't have been more delighted. Of all the people who could have picked it up, it was you, the very person I was most anxious to meet…"

"And why did you want to meet me?" Harry glared

"I knew I must find out more about you, talk to you, meet you if I could. So I decided to show you my famous capture of that great oaf, Hagrid, to gain your trust."

"And you framed him, didn't you? I thought you made a mistake."

Riddle laughed his high laugh again. "It was my word against Hagrid's, Harry. Well, you can imagine how it looked to old Armando Dippet. On the one hand, Tom Riddle, poor but brilliant, parentless but so brave, school prefect, model student… on the other hand, big, blundering Hagrid, in trouble every other week, trying to raise werewolf cubs under his bed, sneaking off to the Forbidden Forest to wrestle trolls…but I admit, even I was surprised how well the plan worked. ..I thought someone must realize that Hagrid couldn't possibly be the Heir of Slytherin. It had taken me five whole years to find out everything I could about the Chamber of Secrets and discover the secret entrance… as though Hagrid had the brains, or the power! Only the Transfiguration teacher, Dumbledore, seemed to think Hagrid was innocent. He persuaded Dippet to keep Hagrid and train him as gamekeeper. Yes, I think Dumbledore might have guessed… Dumbledore never seemed to like me as much as the other teachers did…"

"I bet Dumbledore saw right through you." Harry scowled; as much as he disliked him he was smart

"Well, he certainly kept an annoyingly close watch on me after Hagrid was expelled." Riddle shrugged carelessly.

"I knew it wouldn't be safe to open the Chamber again while I was still at school. But I wasn't going to waste those long years I'd spent searching for it. I decided to leave behind a diary, preserving my sixteen-year-old self in its pages, so that one day, with luck, I would be able to lead another in my footsteps, and finish Salazar Slytherin's noble work."

"Well, you haven't finished it," said Harry triumphantly. "No one's died this time, not even the cat. In a few hours the Mandrake Draught will be ready and everyone who was Petrified will be all right again —"

"Haven't I already told you?" Riddle growled "That killing Mudbloods doesn't matter to me anymore? For many months now, my new target has been — you."

Harry stared at him in shock

"Imagine how angry I was when the next time my diary was opened, it was Luna who was writing to me, not you. She saw you with the diary, you see, and panicked. What if you found out how to work it, and I repeated all her secrets to you? What if, even worse, I told you who'd been strangling roosters? She waited until your dormitory was deserted and stole it back."

Harry's mouth popped open so it hadn't been a Gryffindor!

"But I knew what I must do. It was clear to me that you were on the trail of Slytherin's heir. From everything Luna had told me about you, I knew you would go to any lengths to solve the mystery — particularly if one of your best friends was attacked and Luna told me the whole school was buzzing because you could speak Parseltongue…So I made Luna write her own farewell on the wall and come down here to wait. She struggled but couldn't do much there isn't much life left in her she put to much in the diary, in me enough to let me leave its pages at last… I have been waiting for you to appear since we arrived here. I knew you'd come. I have many questions for you, Harry Potter."

"Like what?" Harry spat

"Well," Riddle began smiling pleasantly, "How is it that you — a skinny boy with no extraordinary magical talent managed to defeat the greatest wizard of all time? How did you escape with nothing but a scar, while Lord Voldemort's powers were destroyed?"

Why do you care how I escaped?" Harry asked slowly. "Voldemort was after your time…"

"Voldemort." Riddle started "Is my past, present, and future, Harry Potter…"

He pulled Harry's wand from his pocket and began to trace it through the air, writing three shimmering words:

TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE

Then he waved the wand once, and the letters of his name rearranged themselves:

I AM LORD VOLDEMORT

"You see?" he whispered. "It was a name I was already using at Hogwarts, to my most intimate friends only of course. I in whose veins run the blood of Salazar Slytherin himself, through my mother's side? I keep the name of a foul, common Muggle, who abandoned me even before I was born, just because he found out his wife was a witch? No, Harry I fashioned myself a new name, a name I knew wizards everywhere would one day fear to speak, when I had become the greatest sorcerer in the world!"

Harry's brain seemed to have jammed. He stared numbly at Riddle, at the orphaned boy who had grown up to murder Harry's own parents, and so many others… At last he forced himself to speak.

"You're not." He said, his quiet voice full of hatred

"Not what?" Riddle snapped

"Not the greatest sorcerer in the world," said Harry, breathing fast. "Sorry to disappoint you and all that, but the greatest wizard in the world is Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Jasmine and Sirius Black, my parents, the Longbottoms everyone is more powerful than you!"

A crimson bird the size of a swan had appeared, piping its weird music to the vaulted ceiling. It had a glittering golden tail as long as a peacock's and gleaming golden talons, which were gripping a ragged bundle.

A second later, the bird was flying straight at Harry. It dropped the ragged thing it was carrying at his feet, and then landed heavily on his shoulder. As it folded its great wings, Harry looked up and saw it had a long, sharp golden beak and a beady black eye.

"Fawkes?" Harry recalled seeing the phoenix in Dumbledore's office

"So, this is what Dumbledore sends his great defender, a songbird and an old hat. "To business, Harry," said Riddle, still smiling broadly. "Twice — in your past, in my future — we have met. And twice I failed to kill you. How did you survive? Tell me everything. The longer you talk," he added softly, "the longer you stay alive."

Harry was thinking fast, weighing his chances. Riddle had the wand. He, Harry, had Fawkes and the Sorting Hat, neither of which would be much good in a duel.

It looked bad, all right but the longer Riddle stood there, the more life was dwindling out of Luna… Harry realized as Riddle's outline was becoming clearer, more solid… If it had to be a fight between him and Riddle, better sooner than later.

"No one knows why you lost your powers when you attacked me," said Harry abruptly.

"I wondered, you see. There are strange likenesses between us, after all. Even you must have noticed. Both half-bloods, and orphans. Probably the only two Parselmouths to come to Hogwarts since the great Slytherin himself. We even look something alike… but after all, it was merely a lucky chance that saved you from me. That's all I wanted to know. Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four."

Harry wheeled around to look up at the statue, Fawkes swaying on his shoulder.

Slytherin's gigantic stone face was moving. Horrorstruck, Harry saw his mouth opening, wider and wider, to make a huge black hole. And something was stirring inside the statue's mouth. Something was slithering up from its depths.

Harry backed away until he hit the dark Chamber wall, and as he shut his eyes tight he felt Fawkes' wing sweep his cheek as he took flight.

Something huge hit the stone floor of the Chamber. Harry felt it shudder — he knew what was happening, he could sense it, could almost see the giant serpent uncoiling itself from Slytherin's mouth.

"Wait where's Alexis what did you do to her!" Harry shouted

Then he heard Riddle's laugh "I almost forgot about her imperious tried to fight off the curse before I got her infact..."

Alexis walked in front of basilisk eyes glazed over as Ridddle hissed

"Kill them both."

"NO!" Harry shouted pulling her out of the way

The basilisk was moving toward Harry; he could hear its heavy body slithering heavily across the dusty floor. Eyes still tightly shut, Harry began to run blindly sideways, one hand outstretched, feeling his way other gripping Alexis tightly

There was a loud, explosive spitting sound right above him, and then something heavy hit Harry so hard that he was smashed into the wall He heard madder hissing, something thrashing wildly off the pillars. He opened his eyes wide enough to squint at what was going on.

The enormous serpent, bright, poisonous green, thick as an oak trunk, had raised itself high in the air and its great blunt head was weaving drunkenly between the pillars. Fawkes was soaring around its head, and the basilisk was snapping furiously at him with fangs long and thin as sabers Fawkes dived.

His long golden beak sank out of sight and a sudden shower of dark blood spattered the floor. The snake's tail thrashed, narrowly missing Harry, and before Harry could shut his eyes, it turned, both its great, bulbous yellow eyes, had been punctured by the phoenix; blood was streaming to the floor, and the snake was spitting in agony.

"NO!" Harry heard Riddle screaming. "LEAVE THE BIRD! LEAVE THE BIRD! THE BOY IS BEHIND YOU. YOU CAN STILL SMELL HIM. KILL HIM!"

The snake's tail whipped across the floor again as Harry felt his grip loosen on Alexis as she was knocked to the side while Harry ducked something soft hit his face.

Alexis groaned sitting up to the side dizzy as she brought her hand to her head pulling it back to see it was covered in blood and her left wrist was kind bent funny. She got up stumbling before collapsing on the floor. Luna moaned trying to move she couldn't she could hear everything and see it how could she have been so stupid some Ravenclaw she was now everyone was going to die for trying to help her

The basilisk had swept the Sorting Hat into his arms and put it on his head and threw himself flat onto the floor as the basilisk's tail swung over him again. He looked to the right to see Luna paler slowly dying and the left to see a puddle of blood coming from Alexis' head her wrist slightly bent in the wrong angle.

_'Help me help me please I need help.'_ Harry thought his eyes screwed tight under the hat. '_Please help me.'_

There was no answering voice. Instead, the hat contracted, as though an invisible hand was squeezing it very tightly.

Something very hard and heavy thudded onto the top of Harry's head, almost knocking him out. His vision bleary stars twinkling he grabbed the top of the hat to pull it off and felt something long and hard beneath it. A gleaming silver sword had appeared inside the hat, its handle glittering with rubies the size of eggs.

"KILL THE BOY! LEAVE THE BIRD! THE BOY IS BEHIND YOU. SNIFF — SMELL HIM."

Despite the situation he was in Harry found the way Riddle was screaming hilarious. The basilisk's head was falling, its body coiling around, hitting pillars as it twisted to face him. He could see the vast, bloody eye sockets, see the mouth stretching wide, wide enough to swallow him whole, lined with fangs long as his sword, thin, glittering, venomous -

It lunged blindly while Harry dodged and it hit the Chamber wall. It lunged again, and its forked tongue lashed Harry's side. He raised the sword in both his hands while the basilisk lunged again, as Harry threw his whole weight behind the sword and drove it to the hilt into the roof of the serpent's mouth blood pouring down his arms until he felt a searing pain on is arm and looked down to see a poisonous fang deep in his arm and slid down the wall. He gripped the fang that was spreading poison through his body and wrenched it out of his arm.

But he knew it was too late. White-hot pain was spreading slowly and steadily from the wound. Even as he dropped the fang and watched his own blood soaking his robes, his vision went foggy. The Chamber was dissolving in a whirl of dull color. A patch of scarlet swam past, and Harry heard a soft clatter of claws beside him.

"Fawkes," said Harry thickly. "You were fantastic, Fawkes…even if you are Dumbledore's"

He felt the bird laid its beautiful head on the spot where the serpent's fang had pierced him. He could hear echoing footsteps and then a dark shadow moved in front of him.

"You're dead, Harry Potter," said Riddle's voice above him. "Dead. Even Dumbledore's bird knows it. Do you see what he's doing, Potter? He's crying."

Harry blinked. Fawke's head slid in and out of focus. Thick, pearly tears were trickling down the glossy feathers

"I'm going to sit here and watch you die, Harry Potter. Take your time. I'm in no hurry."

Harry felt drowsy. Everything around him seemed to be spinning

"So ends the famous Harry Potter," said Riddle's distant voice. "Alone in the Chamber of Secrets, forsaken by his friends, defeated at last by the Dark Lord he so unwisely challenged.

You'll be back with your dear Mudblood mother soon, Harry… She bought you twelve years of borrowed time… but Lord Voldemort got you in the end, as you knew he must…"

If this is dying, thought Harry, it's not so bad. Even the pain was leaving him…

But was this dying? Instead of going black, the Chamber seemed to be coming back into focus. Harry gave his head a little shake and there was Fawkes, still resting his head on Harry's arm. A pearly patch of tears was shining all around the wound — except that there was no wound.

"Get away, bird," said Riddle's voice suddenly. "Get away from him — I said, get away —"

Harry raised his head. Riddle was pointing Harry's wand at Fawkes; there was a bang like a gun, and Fawkes took flight again in a whirl of gold and scarlet.

"Phoenix tears…" said Riddle quietly, staring at Harry's arm. "Of course… healing powers… I forgot…"

"Some powerful wizard." Harry muttered

"But it makes no difference. In fact, I prefer it this way. Just you and me, Harry Potter… you and me…"

He raised the wand… Then, in a rush of wings, Fawkes had soared back overhead and something fell into Harry's lap the diary. For a split second, both Harry and Riddle, wand still raised, stared at it.

Harry glared it at stupid diary it brought nothing but pain and trouble then without thinking he grabbed the fang plunging it straight through the book.

There was a long, dreadful, piercing scream. Ink spurted out of the diary in torrents, streaming over Harry's hands, flooding the floor. Riddle was writhing and twisting, screaming and flailing and then disappeared

He had gone. Harry's wand fell to the floor with a clatter and there was silence. Silence except for the steady drip of ink still oozing from the diary. The basilisk venom had burned a sizzling hole right through it.

* * *

><p>Shaking all over, Harry pulled himself up. His head was spinning as though he'd just traveled miles by Floo powder. Slowly, he gathered together his wand and the Sorting Hat, and, with a huge tug, retrieved the glittering sword from the roof of the basilisk's mouth before running over to Alexis and ripping a piece of his robe off wrapping it around her head she was the only one who knew healing spells he never saw the point until no. This summer he would ask Jasmine to teach him every single one she knew. He dragged over to where Luna was waking up<p>

She launched herself on him as the scent of caramel and strawberries invading his nose.

"I'm so sorry it's all my fault I didn't mean to do it Tom made me do it. I tried to stop him but I couldn't. Please don't hate me I'm sorry really I am but he was the first person who was really nice to me like a friend."

"Luna calm down-" The rest of Harry's words died on his lips at the look Luna was giving him

"You called me Luna."

"That is your name."

"But most people call me Loony."

"That's uncalled for Luna can you promise me two things."

Luna nodded waiting for him to speak

"First can you not tell anyone I'm Harry Potter." Luna smiled than nodded, "Also if you don't go writing in anymore weird diaries me and Alexis will be your first officially friends."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Thank you."

"Harry I have leverage on you now." Alexis laughed quietly before clutching her head in pain, "Ow."

"Now come on let's get out of here." Harry grinned helping her up, picking up the semi-conscious Alexis throwing one of her arms over his shoulder, Luna did the same as they walked out of the Chamber and back into the tunnel the sound of shifting rock being heard.

"Ron I got her!" Harry shouted, "She's okay!"

"Really." Ron shouted, "Hey Loo-Luna haven't seen you in a while."

"Hello Ronald." Luna smiled walking through the small gap he made Harry following

"What happened to Alexis?"

"She hit her head on some rocks."

"Where did that bird come from?"

"He's Dumbledore's." Harry muttered

"How come you've got a sword?" Ron awed, gaping at the glittering weapon in Harry's hand.

"I'll explain when we get out of here," said Harry with a sideways glance at Luna, who was humming her eyes wet with unshed tears.

"But —"

"Later," Harry said shortly, "Where's Lockhart?"

"Back there He's in a bad way. Come and see."

They walked all the way back to the mouth of the pipe. Gilderoy Lockhart was sitting there, humming placidly to himself.

"His memory's gone. The Memory Charm backfired when Alexis attacked him. Hit him instead of us. Hasn't got a clue who he is, or where he is, or who we are. I told him to come and wait here. He's a danger to himself."

Lockhart peered good-naturedly up at them all. "Hello," he said. "Odd sort of place, this, isn't it? Do you live here?"

"No," said Ron, raising his eyebrows at Harry.

Harry bent down and looked up the long, dark pipe.

"Have you thought how we're going to get back up this?" he said to Ron.

Ron shook his head, but Fawkes the phoenix had swooped past Harry and was now fluttering in front of him, his beady eyes bright in the dark. He was waving his long golden tail feathers. Harry looked uncertainly at him.

"He looks like he wants you to grab hold." Ron realized, looking perplexed. "But you're much too heavy for a bird to pull up there —"

"Fawkes isn't an ordinary bird." He turned quickly to the others. "We've got to hold on to each other. Luna grab Alexis' hand and Ron's hand. Professor Lockhart —"

"He means you." Ron told Lockhart.

"You hold Ron's other hand —"

Harry tucked the sword and the Sorting Hat into his belt, and grabbed Alexis hand as Ron took hold of the back of his robes, and Harry reached out and took hold of Fawkes's strangely hot tail feathers.

An extraordinary lightness seemed to spread through his whole body and the next second, in a rush of wings; they were flying upward through the pipe. Harry could hear Lockhart dangling below him, saying, "Amazing! Amazing! This is just like magic!"

The chill air was whipping through Harry's hair, and before he'd stopped enjoying the ride, it was over all of them hitting the wet floor of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, and as Lockhart straightened his hat, the sink that hid the pipe was sliding back into place.

Myrtle goggled at them. "You're alive," she said blankly to Harry.

"There's no need to sound so disappointed," he said grimly, wiping flecks of blood and slime off his glasses

"Oh, well… I'd just been thinking… if you had died, you'd have been welcome to share my toilet," said Myrtle, blushing silver.

"More leverage." Alexis grinned

"Urgh!" said Ron as they left the bathroom for the dark, deserted corridor outside. "Harry! I think Myrtle's grown fond of you!"

"Where now?" said Ron

Harry dropped off Alexis, Luna and Ron in the hospital ring put the sword in his trunk and made his way to Dumbledore's office with the sorting hat and diary in his hand


	21. Chapter 21

**Jasmine is not weak but Kingsley brings backs old memories which makes her question herself and act emotionally unstable. HAPPY NEW YEAR**

* * *

><p>Harry had been to several Hogwarts feasts, but never one quite like this. Everybody was in their pyjamas, and the celebration lasted all night.<p>

Dumbledore announced that, unfortunately, Professor Lockhart would be unable to return next year, owing to the fact that he needed to go away and get his memory back. Quite a few of the teachers joined in the cheering that greeted this news.

"Shame," said Ron, helping himself to a jam doughnut. "He was starting to grow on me."

"After his memory was gone." Alexis scoffed

The rest of the final term passed in a haze of blazing sunshine. Hogwarts was back to normal with only a few, small differences — Defense Against the Dark Arts classes were cancelled and Lucius Malfoy had been sacked as a school governor.

Draco was no longer strutting around the school as though he owned the place. On the contrary, he looked resentful and sulky to which Harry told Alexis to go give him a kiss that'll make him happy and Ron had addd that kiss from Alexis would scar him for life. Harry noticed Luna staring at him and waved as she smiled and waved back despite the fact that Voldedmort knew who he was and Dumbledore suspected him he had gained a new friend in the process.

* * *

><p>"I got a little brother." Alexis squealed, "Can I hold please mum can I?"<p>

"Not yet sweetheart he's much to small."

"I'll be careful promise."

"Alright." Jasmine said handing her the newborn baby

"What's his name?"

"Austin."

"He's so adorable."

"Yes! We can overpower the feminine views of the house!" Sirius laughed

"I'm with you there." Harry grinned high-fiving him

"Have you forgotten we'll always overpower you." Jasmine smirked, "Because Sirius if you piss me off you'll be sleeping on the couch and I'll be all alone in my bed."

"…Your own your own kiddo." Sirius gulped

"Some male you are." Harry muttered

* * *

><p>"Harry, come on! I'm not mad at you! Harry open the door! It's part of growing up." Alexis said from behind the door, "Nobody's gonna hurt you because of it well maybe except dad."<p>

"Go away." Harry groaned

"If you don't open the door I'll strut around in a bikini for the rest of the summer."

Harry let out a sigh opening the door before lying on the bed face down.

"You don't have to be embarrassed you know. I'm actually kind of flattered."

"Really you're not mad."

"Mad that you figured out I'm a girl and got a hard on no. It's not that big deal however for you I doubt you'll be able to look any girl in the eye again seeing as you're staring at my recently developed chest."

"Sorry."

"No problem I can't wait till Sirius gives you the talk."

"The what."

"Just wait."

* * *

><p>"My eyes, my ears!" Harry screamed running from the room<p>

"I haven't got to the good part yet!" Sirius called out

"Told you it was bad." Alexis grinned

"I know." Harry said not looking at her

"You'll get over it. Remember the first week of summer I couldn't look at you. I got over it." She shrugged

"I guess so. Do you want to practice our animagus forms?"

"Yes!"

"You go first."

"Okay I also learned how to control it's poison breath I can use it when I want now watch." She said transforming into a large leopard with grey eyes and yelling out a roar before turning back, "I'm a Nundu."

"I know that. My turn." Harry said before transforming into a small white dragon with emerald green eyes and let out a small roar as vivid red fire came out before changing back, "I'm a Antipodean Opaleye."

"I know that." Alexis mocked before grinning, "We became animagus' by our third year, and we know spells above our year. I am so ready for whatever's going to happen this year."

* * *

><p>"Kingsley Shacklebot to what do I owe the <em>pleasure<em> of this _lovel_y visit." Jasmine scowled

"Sirius Black has escaped from our clutches and what better place than the place we found him last?"

"Get out!"

"Seeing as the fact you were harboring him last time we have the right to search."

"No!"

"Listen, to me Jasmine. I know you won't to believe it but he's not innocent."

"Yes he is."

"Do you know that for sure?"

"Sirius wouldn't do that ever! He'd never let anyone get hurt."

"He let you get hurt he left you and the deatheaters came. You we're the slave force to cook for them,-"

"Stop it."

"- Clean for them and pleasure them. It was only because you were pregnant that they didn't go all the way. You were broken when we found you-"

"-Please stop-"

"You waited for him to come back he left you alone with a child to raise on your own."

"Leave me alone please stop."

"You'd be better turning him in. He killed you emotionally and mentally. He left you broken and you know it."

"GET OUT!" Jasmine shouted falling to the ground

"I want to help you." Kingsley said grabbing her arms

"LEAVE! LET ME GO! PLEASE! Leave…" She yelled beating against his chest before she started sobbing

"Remember I'm just trying to help you even if I have a funny way of showing it." Kingsley said

"So was Sirius." She murmured

"He left you he didn't want the kid that's why he left and you know it!" Kingsley scowled before leaving the house and closing the door leaving her crying on the floor

* * *

><p>"Teaflower."<p>

"Wha-Sirius what the kids."

"They're all asleep. What happened?"

"Shacklebolt happened?"

"Did he hurt you I'll kill him!"

"NO! He didn't hurt him, I mean he did but he only spoke words. I'm sorry."

"For what."

"I doubted you I thought he was right for a while I'm sorry."

Sirius sat down beside her and pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her on the forehead

"Teaflower, don't be sorry. I'm the one who should be story everything he told you is true. I let you down. It's my fault those muggles died if I hadn't chased him down. I left you and deatheaters still came after all. I didn't want kids and it's all my fault."

"Sirius…" Jasmine yawned leaning on his chest, "I love you."

"I love you too." Sirius sighed picking her up bridal style, "And I'm sorry for letting you down."

* * *

><p><strong>Should Remus still be the defense teacher.<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**NO MORE CANON. TRUST ME ON THIS. EXPECT FOR THE BUCKBEAK ATTACK AND HERMIONE'S TIMETURNER AFTER THA THE REST OF THIS YEAR MAY AS WELL BE CONSIDERED AU. ALSO MY UPDATES WILL BE SLOWER JAIL I MEAN SCHOOL'S BACK ON :(**

* * *

><p>"I'm bored." Alexis sighed leaning on the seat, "Does the Hogwarts Express usually take this long?"<p>

"I don't know and you're only bored because you ate all the candy and soda before got own bored." Harry retorted

"I was hungry what else was I suppose to eat for breakfast?"

"Grits, eggs, omelets, flapjacks, bacon sausages, oatmeal, porridge, anything but candy and soda!" Harry cried

"Whatever so you wanna play a prank?" Alexis asked

"What type of prank?" Harry questioned

"Well we'll turn into our animagus' and pretend to attack one another and somebody will see it go get help see both of us sitting here perfectly fine and question his sanity."

"What is wrong with you?" Harry asked

"I'm bored." Alexis moaned

"Just wait until we get to Hogwarts something always happens at Hogwarts."

"I guess."

"Hey it's Lunatic." Alexis said pointing to the door that had just opened to reveal Luna

"Her name is Luna."

"Yeah but she knows I don't mean it the same way the other jerks do."

"It's okay. Harry I know she means it as a term of endearment thought I'm not sure how but I call her curls."

"See oh Harry I hope you have a good night's sleep tonight." Alexis smirked wiggling her eyebrows suggestively

"Shut up." Harry blushed, "Can you guys call me James you never know who's listening in?"

"Sure."

* * *

><p>"What is that?" Harry asked<p>

"This is Scabbers, Percy got headboy and a owl so he gave him to me." Ron said

"He looks like-" Alexis trailed staring at Harry who nodded, Peter Pettigrew

"Like what?"

"Like he's gonna die sometime soon, his hair is falling off and he lost a finger." Harry scowled

Said rat squeaked moving closer to Ron, "You're scaring him."

"Sorry."

"You're rat certainly is interesting Ronald." Luna said gazing at it with a raised eyebrow, "You do know it's a man right?"

"Of course Luna whatever you say." Ron waved not noticing the rat's sigh of relief if they could sigh or the look Alexis and Harry shared

* * *

><p>"Who do you think the new defense teacher is?" Hermione asked joining them<p>

"Not another Lockhart or Quirrel."

"Evil or incompetent." Harry whispered

"Both." Alexis answered

The sorting started with Barne, Jordan sorted into Hufflepuff, Dennis Creevy was sorted into Gryffindor, Astoria Greengrass went to Slytherin and ended with Williams, Anna who was sorted into Ravenclaw

"I would like to introduce the new defense against the dark arts teacher. Professor Lupin."

"Moony!" Harry grinned

"Act like we don't know him because when we do well in his class everyone will think we cheated." Alexis hissed

"Right."

"I hate sharing a dormitory with Lavender and Pavartti all they do is talk about boys and fashion." Hermione scowled

"Living with James here and my new little brother Austin I've learned to tune out annoyances." Alexis smirked ignoring Harry's glare

* * *

><p>"Ooh, good, we're starting some new subjects today." Hermione squealed<p>

"Only you could be happy about that." Harry laughed

"Hermione." Ron frowned looking over her shoulder, "They messed up your timetable. Look they've got you down for about ten subjects a day. There isn't enough _time_."

"I'll manage. I've fixed it all with Professor McGonagall."

"But look. See this morning? Nine o'clock, Divination and underneath, nine o'clock, Muggle Studies and _look_ underneath that, Arithmancy, _nine o'clock_. I mean, I know you're good, Hermione, but no one's _that _good. How're you supposed to be in three classes at once?"

"Don't be silly. Of course I won't be in three classes at once."

"Well then —"

"Pass the marmalade."

"But —"

"Oh, Ron, what's it to you if my timetable's a bit full?" Hermione snapped. "I told you, I've fixed it all with Professor McGonagall."

"Maybe she has superpowers and can control time or something or duplication powers." Alexis whispered

"Or maybe se's just being Hermione and doing everything." Harry replied

* * *

><p>"Care of Magical Creatures. With Hagrid as the teacher isn't he the gameskeeper." Hermione pointed out<p>

"I'm sure it'll be fine." Alexis waved

"Yeah Dumbledore wouldn't-wait never mind he's that stupid." Harry scowled

Hermione shot him a look her mouth set into a disapproving frown

"What have you seen the past two defense teachers but I'm sure Hagrid will be fine."

"Oh great we have classes with the Slytherins." Ron frowned

"It won't be that bad."

"Yeah because you get to see Draco." Harry cooed

"Shut up! I don't fancy him!"

"I didn't say you did."

"You're very irritating." She hissed narrowing her eyes at him

"Hey I thought I was the only who could speak to snakes."

Hagrid was waiting for his class at the door of his hut. He stood in his moleskin overcoat, with Fang the boarhound at his heels, looking impatient to start.

"C'mon, now, get a move on!" he called as the class approached. "Got a real treat for yeh today! Great lesson comin' up! Everyone here? Right, follow me!"

Hagrid strolled off around the edge of the trees, and five minutes later, they found themselves outside a kind of paddock. There was nothing in there.

"Everyone gather 'round the fence here!" he called. "That's it — make sure yeh can see — now, firs' thing yeh'll want ter do is open yer books —"

"How?" said the cold, drawling voice of Draco Malfoy.

"Eh?" said Hagrid.

"How do we open our books?" Malfoy repeated. He took out his copy of _The Monster Book of Monsters_, which he had bound shut with a length of rope. Other people took theirs out too; some, like Harry, had belted their book shut; others had crammed them inside tight bags or clamped them together with binder clips.

"Hasn' — hasn' anyone bin able ter open their books?" said Hagrid, looking crestfallen.

The class all shook their heads.

"Yeh've got ter _stroke _'em," said Hagrid, as though this was the most obvious thing in the world. "Look —"

He took Hermione's copy and ripped off the Spellotape that bound it. The book tried to bite, but Hagrid ran a giant forefinger down its spine, and the book shivered, and then fell open and lay quiet in his hand.

"Oh, how silly we've all been!" Malfoy sneered. "We should have stroked them! Why didn't we guess!"

"I — I thought they were funny," Hagrid said uncertainly to Hermione.

"Oh, tremendously funny!" said Malfoy. "Really witty, giving us books that try and rip our hands off!"

"Shut up, Malfoy!" Harry shouted. Hagrid was looking downcast and he wanted Hagrid's first lesson to be a success.

"Oooooooh!" squealed Lavender Brown, pointing toward the opposite side of the paddock.

Trotting toward them were a dozens of bizarre creatures. They had the bodies, hind legs, and tails of horses, but the front legs, wings, and heads of what seemed to be giant eagles, with cruel, steel-colored beaks and large, brilliantly, orange eyes.

"Gee up, there!" he roared, shaking the chains and urging the creatures toward the fence where the class stood. Everyone drew back slightly as Hagrid reached them and tethered the creatures to the fence.

"Hippogriffs!" Hagrid roared happily, waving a hand at them. "Beau'iful, aren' they? So if yeh wan' ter come a bit nearer…"

No one seemed to want to. Harry, Alexis, Ron, and Hermione, however, approached the fence cautiously.

"Now, firs' thing yeh gotta know abou' Hippogriffs is, they're proud. Easily offended, Hippogriffs are. Don't never insult one, 'cause it might be the last thing yeh do."

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle weren't listening; they were talking in an undertone and Harry had a nasty feeling they were plotting how best to disrupt the lesson.

"Yeh always wait fer the Hippogriff ter make the firs' move," Hagrid continued. "It's polite, see? Yeh walk toward him, and yeh bow, an' yeh wait. If he bows back, yeh're allowed ter touch him. If he doesn' bow, then get away from him sharpish, 'cause those talons hurt. Right — who wants ter go first?"

Most of the class backed farther away in answer. Even Alexis, Ron, and Hermione had misgivings.

"No one?" Hagrid frowned, with a pleading look.

"I'll do it." Harry shrugged

* * *

><p><strong>Seven<strong>

**Crappy**

**Hours**

**Of**

**Our**

**Lives**

**School**


	23. Chapter 23

"Good man, James!" Hagrid roared "Right then — let's see how yeh get on with Buckbeak. Easy now, James. Yeh've got eye contact, now try not ter blink… Hippogriffs don' trust yeh if yeh blink too much…Tha's it… now, bow."

He did as he was told. He gave a short bow and then looked up. The Hippogriff was still staring haughtily at him. It didn't move.

"Ah," Hagrid said, sounding worried. "Right — back away, now, James, easy does it —"

But then, to Harry's enormous surprise, the Hippogriff suddenly bent its scaly front knees and sank into what was an unmistakable bow.

Well done, James!" Hagrid said, ecstatic. "Right — yeh can touch him! Pat his beak, go on!"

Harry moved slowly toward the Hippogriff and reached out toward it. He patted the beak several times and the Hippogriff closed its eyes lazily, as though enjoying it. The class broke into applause, all except for Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, who were looking deeply disappointed.

"Righ' then, James. I reckon he migh' let yeh ride him! Yeh climb up there, jus' behind the wing joint an' mind yeh don' pull any of his feathers out, he won' like that…"

Harry put his foot on the top of Buckbeak's wing and hoisted himself onto its back. Buckbeak stood up. Harry wasn't sure where to hold on; everything in front of him was covered with feathers.

"Go on, then!" Hagrid roared

Without warning, twelve-foot wings flapped open on either side of Harry; he just had time to seize the Hippogriff around the neck before he was soaring upward. It was nothing like a broomstick, and Harry knew which one he preferred. Buckbeak flew him once around the paddock and then headed back to the ground.

"Good work, James!" roared Hagrid as everyone except Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle cheered. "Okay, who else wants a go?"

Emboldened by Harry's success, the rest of the class climbed cautiously into the paddock. Hagrid untied the Hippogriffs one by one, and soon people were bowing nervously, all over the paddock.

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle had taken over Buckbeak. He had bowed to Malfoy, who was now patting his beak, looking disdainful.

This is very easy," Malfoy drawled, "I knew it must have been, if Carter could do it… I bet you're not dangerous at all, are you?" he said to the Hippogriff. "Are you, you great ugly brute?"

It happened in a flash of steely talons; Malfoy let out a scream and next moment, Hagrid was wrestling Buckbeak back into his collar as he strained to get at Malfoy, who lay curled in the grass, blood blossoming over his robes.

"I'm dying!" Malfoy yelled as the class panicked. "I'm dying, look at me! It's killed me!"

"Yer not dyin'!" Hagrid said, who had gone very white. "Someone help me I gotta get Buckbeak back inside. And get him outta here —"

No one seemed to want to touch him whether because of the blood or because no one liked him.

"I'll do it!" Alexis snapped walking over to Draco and helping him up walking him to the Hospital Wing

* * *

><p>"You're in idiot you know that." Alexis muttered<p>

"Don't insult me Carter!" Draco responded

"You'd better be nicer than the girl who's helping you to the hospital wing or I'll leave you here for someone to find."

Draco let out an anguished moan as Alexis rolled her eyes, "It doesn't hurt that much and you know it."

"My father-"

"-Will hear about this we get it. Sheesh. When are you going to man up? Get over it. Madame Pomfrey will heal you up in know time. Besides it's your own fault anyways."

"Is not."

"You insulted him after Hagrid told you not too!" Alexis said letting go him and placing her hands on her hips

"Well-" Draco started

"-Nothing, Hagrid is probably distraught about it. His first class do you always have to ruin everything! Oh that's right you do! Because you're nothing but a spoiled rich brat! You think you can get away with anything just because you're rich don't you Malfoy!" She said pushing his chest backing him against the wall, as she got closer, "You're a jerk always picking fights and what not it's the reason you don't have friends just cronies!"

"You listen hear Carter. When you're rich like me you have to act a certain way. Why bother anyway everyone expects Slytherins to be evil! Sorry we can't all be noble Gryffindors!" He glared at her moving closer both of them staring each other down

"You're a prat Malfoy! A bigheaded prat! You always have to make other people feel down! Being in house doesn't make the person it's how you act! Just because you're in Slytherin doesn't make you evil and being in Gryffindor doesn't make you good! You just act like a biased Slytherin"

"Well I'm terribly sorry!" He growled sarcastically, "What about you and you're stupid Gryffindors huh? You're biased against us Slytherins you're act so noble but you wouldn't talk to us outside of class. But you talk about how we're so evil because Gryffindors are so righteous why don't you go take a look in the mirror!"

"Please! You act like you'd ever do it! I know you wouldn't. Would you sit next to me outside of class or talk to me no! Or say high so don't pin this on us Gryffindors"

"You Gryffindors are nothing but hypocrites! Talking about being noble but always berating us Slytherins!"

"You know what Malfoy you're the biggest hypocrite of us all! You make me so angry sometimes I just-"

"What! Do something I'm not afraid of you!" Draco stopped staring at her realizing how close they had gotten during the argument staring into her grey eyes unlike his, her's were warm and bright and sparkled like silver. He inhaled softly the smell of vanilla and cinnamon feeling his nose his arm stretched out touching her cheek involuntarily.

Alexis closed her eyes leaning into the touch before and flushing and grabbing his outstretched arm making him flinch

"What are you doing?" He asked

"Helping you to the Hospital Wing." She murmured blushing

* * *

><p>"They should sack him straight away!" Pansy Parkinson shouted in tears<p>

"It was Malfoy's fault!" Dean Thomas snapped.

They all climbed the stone steps into the deserted entrance hall.

"I'm going to see if he's okay!" said Pansy, and they all watched her run up the marble staircase.

The Slytherins, still muttering about Hagrid, headed away in the direction of their dungeon common room; Harry, Ron, and Hermione proceeded upstairs to Gryffindor Tower.

"You think he'll be all right?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Course he will. Madam Pomfrey can mend cuts in about a second." Harry reassured

"That was a really bad thing to happen in Hagrid's first class, though, wasn't it?" said Ron, looking worried. "Trust Malfoy to mess things up for him…"

"You think Alexis will be okay?" Hermione asked

"Please she can handle anything Malfoy throws at her."

* * *

><p>They were among the first to reach the Great Hall at dinnertime, hoping to see Hagrid, but he wasn't there.<p>

"They wouldn't fire him, would they?" Hermione asked anxiously

"They'd better not." Ron frowned

"I'm going to go look for Alexis I haven't seen her since class." Harry said, _'Plus she can help me capture Pettigrew.'_


	24. Chapter 24

**Draco doesn't like Alexis he just doesn't like being told off and proved wrong.**

**Disclamier: Do you even have to ask? **

**updates will be longer school started again**

* * *

><p>"Hey Alexis why is Malfoy staring at you?" Harry asked<p>

Alexis looked up to see his eyes own hers not glaring or love struck just an intense calculating gaze that never seemed to end...

"Hello earth to Alexis!" Harry called

"Oh sorry James. I don't know why he's staring at me?"

"He's been doing that ever since...you escorted him to the hospital wing. What happened?"

"Nothing happened."

"Like I believe that."

"Fine if you must know I told him off."

"Told him off."

"Yeah somebody has to put him in his place and I don't care how rich and powerful he claims he is."

"Whatever."

* * *

><p>"Alexis."<p>

"I know he was staring again and I don't care he's probably pissed off I told him off."

"Not that! Do you think Sirius would do anything drastic?"

"What are you talking about."

"Well the Weasleys got the trip to Egypt they were on the cover of the newspaper what if Sirius-" Harry was cut off as Alexis placed her hand on his mouth before moving her eyes down as Harry followed her gaze to see Peter Pettigrew

"Are you serious?" Alexis asked, "You saw them together."

"Yep, totally serious."

They watched as Peter let out a sigh of relief and scurried off

"We're going to have to be careful of what we say now."

"I know but what if he tries to capture Peter his self?"

"Let's not dwell on that."

"I guess."

* * *

><p>"I hope you're happy." Alexis said tossing a shimmering cloak at him<p>

"What is it?" Harry asked

"You're birthday present."

"Gee thanks."

"Well you're certainly very happy about I'll take it back then." Alexis said grabbing the cloak and throwing it over her shoulders as she disappeared

"An invisibility cloak awesome how'd you get?"

"Nicked it from Dumbledore."

"How?"

"I used the Weasleys twins they get sent there all the time, they played a prank and got sent to Dumbledore's office then I set something else up so they would call Dumbledore who would have to leave and the twins would let me in and I actually wanted to destroy the place when I spotted the cloak and I recognized it from one of the pictures in mum's photo albums so here you are."

"I love you Alexis! I could kiss you!"

"I rather you not. You're having enough trouble controlling your hormones as it is, but I could call Luna for you."

"Shut up."

* * *

><p>Malfoy didn't reappear in classes until late on Thursday morning, when the Slytherins and Gryffindors were halfway through double Potions. He swaggered into the dungeon, his right arm covered in bandages and bound up in a sling, acting like he had survived a near death experience.<p>

"How is it, Draco? Does it hurt much?" Pansy cooed

"Yeah." Malfoy said, putting on a brave sort of grimace. Before winking at Crabbe and Goyle when Pansy had looked away.

"Settle down, settle down." Professor Snape said idly.

Harry and Ron scowled at each other; Snape wouldn't have said 'settle down' if they'd walked in late, he'd have given them detention.

"Don't you know he hates everyone not in Slytherin." Alexis warned

They were making a new potion today, a Shrinking Solution. Malfoy set up his cauldron right next to Harry and Ron, so that they were preparing their ingredients on the same table.

Sir," Draco called, "I'll need help cutting up these daisy roots, because of my arm —"

"Weasley, cut up Malfoy's roots for him," said Snape without looking up.

"There's nothing wrong with your arm," he hissed at Malfoy.

Malfoy smirked across the table looking at Alexis, "See I sat next to a Gryffindor didn't I?"

"Not like that you're still being a prat!" She hissed

Draco frowned at her before turning away as he grabbed his roots from Ron and began to cut them himself.

* * *

><p>"Where'd Hermione go?" Ron asked<p>

"Looking for a quick snog?" Harry teased

"NO!"

"Sure." Alexis smirked

Hermione was panting slightly, hurrying up the stairs; one hand clutched her bag, the other seemed to be tucking something down the front of her robes.

"How did you do that?" Ron asked

"What?" Hermione asked

"One minute you were right behind us, the next moment, you were back at the bottom of the stairs again."

"What? Oh — I had to go back for something. Oh no —"

A seam had split on Hermione's bag as all her books came tumbling out.

"Why are you carrying all these around with you?"

"You know how many subjects I'm taking, Couldn't hold these for me, could you?"

"But —" Ron was turning over the books she had handed him, looking at the covers. "You haven't got any of these subjects today. It's only Defense Against the Dark Arts this afternoon."

"Oh yes," said Hermione vaguely, but she packed all the books back into her bag just the same.

I hope there's something good for lunch, I'm starving," she added, and she marched off toward the Great Hall.

"D'you get the feeling Hermione's not telling us something?" Ron asked Harry.

"All the time."

* * *

><p>Professor Lupin wasn't there when they arrived at his first Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson. They all sat down, took out their books, quills, and parchment, and were talking when he finally entered the room. Lupin smiled vaguely and placed his tatty old briefcase on the teacher's desk. He was as shabby as ever but looked healthier than he had on the train, as though he had had a few square meals.<p>

Harry and Alexis gave small wave to him, which he returned with a tired smile

"Good afternoon. Would you please put all your books back in your bags. Today will be a practical lesson. You will need only your wands. Right then," said Professor Lupin, when the class was ready

The class got to its feet and followed Professor Lupin out of the classroom. He led them along the deserted corridor and around a corner, and stopped, right outside the staffroom door.

"Inside, please," said Professor Lupin, opening it and standing back.

The staffroom, a long, paneled room full of old, mismatched chairs, was empty except for one teacher. Professor Snape was sitting in a low armchair, and he looked around as the class filed in. His eyes were glittering and there was a nasty sneer playing around his mouth.

As Professor Lupin came in and made to close the door behind him, Snape said, "Leave it open, Lupin. I'd rather not witness this." He got to his feet and strode past the class, his black robes billowing behind him.

At the doorway he turned on his heel and said, "Possibly no one's warned you, Lupin, but this class contains Neville Longbottom. I would advise you not to entrust him with anything difficult. Not unless Miss Granger is hissing instructions in his ear."

Harry glared at him aiming a silent tripping jinx at him. This summer they had worked on wandless magic two.

Snape went tumbling down to the ground the class to shocked to laugh until Alexis started laughing causing the rest of the class to join in.

"Thirty points from Gryffindor each Carters and detention-"

"Hold up there Snape they didn't hex you their wands where in their pockets the whole time unless they can perform wandless magic of course." Remus said winking at them

Snape let out a growl before walking away slamming the door shut.

* * *

><p>"Now, then," Remus spoke beckoning the class toward the end of the room, where there was nothing but an old wardrobe where the teachers kept their spare robes. As Professor Lupin went to stand next to it, the wardrobe gave a sudden wobble, banging off the wall.<p>

"Nothing to worry about," Remus smiled calmly because a few people had jumped backward in alarm. "There's a Boggart in there. Boggarts like dark, enclosed spaces. Wardrobes, the gap beneath beds, the cupboards under sinks — I've even met one that had lodged itself in a grandfather clock. This one moved in yesterday afternoon, and I asked the headmaster if the staff would leave it to give my third years some practice. So, the first question we must ask ourselves is, what is a Boggart?"

Hermione rasied her hand as Ron, Alexis and Harry rolled their eyes, "It's a shape-shifter. It can take the shape of whatever it thinks will frighten us most."

"Couldn't have put it better myself. So the Boggart sitting in the darkness within has not yet assumed a form. He does not yet know what will frighten the person on the other side of the door. Nobody knows what a Boggart looks like when he is alone, but when I let him out, he will immediately become whatever each of us most fears. This means, that we have a huge advantage over the Boggart before we begin. Have you spotted it, Ha-James?"

"Because there are so many of us, it won't know what shape it should be."

"Precisely," Remus grinned and Hermione put her hand down, looking a little disappointed as Harry stuck her tongue out at him

* * *

><p><strong>What should Harry's and Alexis boggarts be? Also Neville's he's a little bit braver from hanging out with Alexis, and Harry. I'm thinking Bellatrix Lestrange that would be cool.<strong>


	25. Chapter 25

"When the boggart bursts out of the closet think of a way to make it look funny and shout Riddikulus. While Neville is going I want the rest of you think of a way to make whatever you look like comical." Remus said

"I don't know what scares me the most. I guess Sirius leaving, mum would be a wreck."

"Neither do I." Harry lied

"Everyone ready, okay everyone except Neville back up. On the count of three, one-two-three."

The closet opened to reveal the manically crazed face of Bellatrix Lestrange causing most of the class (those who knew of her) to scream in fright.

Neville took a deep breath his eyes hardening in anger as he stared at the boggart, shaking in rage, "Cr-Riddikulus!" She spun around her eyes changing into that of an old woman's causing the class to laugh.

"Next." Remus shouted

"Were you going to use crucio?" Alexis hissed as Neville ignored her as Ron went up the boggart changing into a giant spider

"R-Riddikulus!" He shouted as roller-skates appeared on the spider causing it too fall

Hermione went next McGonagall appearing with a troll on a parchment

"Very disappointed Ms. Granger."

"Riddikulus." Hermione shouted causing her to melt into a puddle.

Aleixs went next the boggart changing into Sirius in the midst of being given the demntors kiss

"Dad." She murmured

"Alexis it's not real!" Harry shouted

"Riddikulus." She whispered the boggart changing with Sirius trying to give the dementor a kiss

"You okay?"

"It's your turn go."

Harry went up the boggart turning into Petunia Durlesy and Harry paled his heart pounding as she moved closer as if to strike

"Riddikulus." He shouted the boggart turning into a horse and he let out a sigh of belief. No one knew that Petunia had physically abused him except for Alexis; Vernon never knew nor did Dudley she would wait until they left the house. He was ashamed and embarrassed that she was able to do that but it was the past and she would never have to go back to her.

"That was the best Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson we've ever had, wasn't it?" Ron asked

"He seems like a very good teacher," said Hermione approvingly.

Harry turned to Alexis to see her staring at he floor her boggart must have gotten to her just like his had to him.

* * *

><p>Nobody really liked Care of Magical Creatures, which, after the action-packed first class, had become extremely dull. Hagrid seemed to have lost his confidence. They were now spending lesson after lesson learning how to look after flobberworms, which had to be some of the most boring creatures in existence.<p>

"Why would anyone _bother _looking after them?" Ron said, after yet another hour of poking shredded lettuce down the flobberworms' throats.

* * *

><p>"James!" Alexis said grabbing his hands, "We should try out for the quidditch team."<p>

"But we already miss tryouts." Harry responded

"Right."

"Hello, James, Alexis." Luna said coming around the corner

"Hey Luna."

"Hi, Luna." Harry blushed before mentally hitting himself, 'Why was he blushing?'

"Did you guys find out that Ronald's rat is a man?"

"Oh we did actually we have to figure out what we're going to do first." Harry responded

"So where you heading Luna?" Alexis asked

"I have to look for my stuff people in Ravenclaw call me Loony and hide my things, and I need my boots seeing as winter is arriving soon."

"We'll help you look." Harry offered

"Thanks but no thanks they'll turn up I don't want to burden you." Luna said before turning as she started skipping away

"She's so nice Harry. I think we've just discovered the next victims of our next prank."

"I agree with you there."

"We'll plan it while everyone is at Hogsmeade."

* * *

><p>Later that day Harry, Alexis, Ron, and Hermione followed the rest of the Gryffindors along the usual path to Gryffindor Tower, but when they reached the corridor that ended with the portrait of the Fat Lady, they found it jammed with students.<p>

"Why isn't anyone going in?" Ron asked curiously.

"Let me through, please," came Percy's voice, and he came bustling importantly through the crowd, "What's the holdup here? You can't all have forgotten the password — excuse me, I'm Head Boy —"

And then a silence fell over the crowd, from the front first, so that a chill seemed to spread down the corridor. They heard Percy say, in a suddenly sharp voice, "Somebody get Professor Dumbledore. Quick."

People's heads turned; those at the back were standing on tiptoe.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked arriving

A moment later, Professor Dumbledore was there, sweeping toward the portrait; the Gryffindors squeezed together to let him through,

"Oh, my —" Hermione said grabbing Ron's arms

The Fat Lady had vanished from her portrait, which had been slashed so viciously that strips of canvas littered the floor; great chunks of it had been torn away completely.

Dumbledore took one quick look at the ruined painting and turned, his eyes somber, to see Professors McGonagall, Lupin, and Snape hurrying toward him.

"We need to find her," said Dumbledore. "Professor McGonagall, please go to Mr. Filch at once and tell him to search every painting in the castle for the Fat Lady."

You'll be lucky!" cackled a voice

It was Peeves the Poltergeist, bobbing over the crowd and looking delighted.

"What do you mean, Peeves?" Dumbledore asked calmly, and Peeves's grin faded a little. Instead he adopted an oily voice that was no better than his cackle.

"Ashamed, sir. Doesn't want to be seen. She's a horrible mess. Saw her running through the landscape up on the fourth floor, sir, dodging between the trees. Crying something dreadful." Peeves said happily

"Did she say who did it?" said Dumbledore quietly.

"Oh yes." Peeves said, "He got very angry when she wouldn't let him in, you see. Nasty temper he's got, that Sirius Black."

Immediately the professors turned their eyes towards Alexis and those who knew of her parentage started at her in shock, while Harry gave her a worried look.

* * *

><p>Professor Dumbledore sent all the Gryffindors back to the Great Hall, where they were joined ten minutes later by the students from Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin, who all looked extremely confused.<p>

"The teachers and I need to conduct a thorough search of the castle," Professor Dumbledore told them as Professors McGonagall and Flitwick closed all doors into the hall.

"I'm afraid that, for your own safety, you will have to spend the night here. I want the prefects to stand guard over the entrances to the hall and I am leaving the Head Boy and Girl in charge.

" Professor Dumbledore paused, about to leave the hall, and said, "Oh, yes, you'll be needing…"

One casual wave of his wand and the long tables flew to the edges of the hall and stood themselves against the walls; another wave, and the floor was covered with hundreds of squashy purple sleeping bags.

"Sleep well," said Professor Dumbledore, closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p>The hall immediately began to buzz excitedly; the Gryffindors were telling the rest of the school what had just happened.<p>

"Everyone into their sleeping bags!" shouted Percy, "Come on, now, no more talking! Lights out in ten minutes!"

"C'mon," Ron said to Harry, Alexis and Hermione; they seized their sleeping bags and dragged them into a corner.

"Do you think Black's still in the castle?" Hermione whispered anxiously.

"Dumbledore obviously thinks he might be." Ron said

Harry looked at Alexis to see her further away from the crying into her knees with her arms covering her face. He got up leaving Ron and Hermione to their conversation sitting next her

"You okay-sorry standard question."

"What if he gets caught and gets the dementor's kiss. My mum will go crazy, and you'll have to go back to the dursleys and oh Harry it's horrible!" She said crying into his chest as Harry patted her back awkwardly

"Don't cry Alexis it'll be okay. Your dad's a genius he became an animagus at the age of fifteen, escaped Azkaban prison, kidnapped me he'll be fine."

"No one knows he's innocent they'll kill him and I'll loose both my parents, my mum will go crazy, dad will be dead and…and" She stopped as she began crying hysterically again

_'Please be careful, Sirius.'_ Harry thought to himself

All around them, people were asking one another the same question: '_How did he get in_?'


	26. Chapter 26

**Making my chapters longer. Updates will take longer because of school.**

* * *

><p>"Ms. Carter you do realize why I called you here?" Snape sneered<p>

_'To rape and kill me, laugh at me because you're a freak!' _Alexis thought purposely as Snape sneered before replying, "No sir."

"Well I thought your mother would have told you who you're father is unless she goes whoring herself around." Snape sighed

"Shut up! Don't talk about my mother! Get over it! You're holding grudges from over twenty years ago let it go!"

"Thirty points from Gryffindor for disrespecting a teacher!"

"I do know why you called me here! I know my dad is Sirius Black! No I won't tell you why he's here even if I did know now stop insulting my family you greasy git!"

"Detention and fifty points for insulting a teacher. Now you do realize you're father-"

"-Is innocent, was framed by the sniveling coward oh I'm not talking about you this time. I'm talking about Peter Pettigrew."

* * *

><p>"What happened?" Harry asked<p>

All the teachers interrogated me. Each a different method to try and get me to fess up. They would have called you but seeing as I'm his daughter they thought I would know why he is here and where he is."

"Well you do know why he's here just not where."

* * *

><p>The school talked of nothing but Sirius Black for the next few days. The theories about how he had entered the castle became wilder and wilder; Hannah Abbott, from Hufflepuff, spent much of their next Herbology class telling anyone who'd listen that Black could turn into a flowering shrub.<p>

The Fat Lady's ripped canvas had been taken off the wall and replaced with the portrait of Sir Cadogan and his fat gray pony. Who spent half his time challenging people to duels, and the rest thinking up ridiculously complicated passwords, which he changed at least twice a day.

"He's a complete lunatic." Seamus Finnigan told Percy, "Can't we get anyone else?"

"None of the other pictures wanted the job." Percy sighed "Frightened of what happened to the Fat Lady. Sir Cadogan was the only one brave enough to volunteer."

* * *

><p>Harry skidded to a halt outside the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, pulled the door open, and dashed inside.<p>

"Sorry I'm late, Professor Lupin. I —"

But it wasn't Professor Lupin who looked up at him from the teacher's desk; it was Snape.

"This lesson began ten minutes ago, Carter, so I think we'll make it ten points from Gryffindor. Sit down."

"Where's Professor Lupin?" he said.

"He says he is feeling too ill to teach today," said Snape with a twisted smile, "I believe I told you to sit down?"

"What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing life-threatening," he said, looking as though he wished it were. "Five more points from Gryffindor, and if I have to ask you to sit down again, it will be fifty."

Harry walked slowly to his seat and sat down. Snape looked around at the class.

"As I was saying before Carter interrupted, Professor Lupin has not left any record of the topics you have covered so far —"

"Sir, we've done Boggarts, Red Caps, Kappas, and Grindylows." Hermione said quickly, "And we're just about to start —"

"Be quiet, I did not ask for information. I was merely commenting on Professor Lupin's lack of organization." Snape scowled

"He's the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher we've ever had," Dean Thomas said boldly and there was a murmur of agreement from the rest of the class. Snape looked more menacing than ever.

"You are easily satisfied. Lupin is hardly overtaxing you I would expect first years to be able to deal with Red Caps and Grindylows."

"Our first two teachers didn't teach us much now did they." Alexis shot

"Today we shall discuss werewolves."

"But, sir we're not supposed to do werewolves yet, we're due to start Hinkypunks —"

"Miss Granger. I was under the impression that I am teaching this lesson, not you. And I am telling you all to turn to page 394. Which of you can tell me how we distinguish between the werewolf and the true wolf?" said Snape.

Everyone sat in motionless silence; everyone except Hermione, whose hand, shot straight into the air.

"Anyone?" Snape said, ignoring Hermione "Are you telling me that Professor Lupin hasn't even taught you the basic distinction between —"

"We told you." Parvati snapped, "We haven't got as far as werewolves yet, we're still on – "

"_Silence_!" snarled Snape. "Well, well, well, I never thought I'd meet a third-year class who wouldn't even recognize a werewolf when they saw one. I shall make a point of informing Professor Dumbledore how very behind you all are…"

"Please, sir." Hermione said, whose hand was still in the air, "The werewolf differs from the true wolf in several small ways. The snout of the werewolf —"

"That is the second time you have spoken out of turn, Miss Granger." Snape said coolly**. **"Five more points from Gryffindor for being an insufferable know-it-all."

"You asked us a question and she knows the answer! Why ask if you don't want to be told?" Ron shouted

"Detention, Weasley. And if I ever hear you criticize the way I teach a class again, you will be very sorry indeed."

"Why couldn't Black have hidden in Snape's office, eh? He could have finished him off for us!" Ron shouted as they left the classroom

"Your mum would have never been with him ever even if James wasn't there." Alexis whispered to Harry

* * *

><p>The four of them set off back toward the castle, walking slowly to keep themselves hidden under the cloak. They had spent the evening talking to Hagrid, and searching for Sirius Black not that Ron and Hermione knew that.<p>

"Scabbers, keep still." Ron hissed, "What's the matter with you, you stupid rat? Stay still — OUCH! He bit me!"

"Ron, be quiet!" Hermione whispered urgently.

"He won't — stay — put —"

Scabbers was plainly terrified. He was writhing with all his might, trying to break free of Ron's grip.

"I think he's scared of something." Alexis whispered looking around

_'Where is he, I know dad's out there that's the only reason Peter would act like that.'_

_'Sirius you're going to get yourself killed.' _Harry thought

"What's the _matter_with him?"

"Crookshanks!" Hermione moaned. "No, go away, Crookshanks! Go away!"

"Scabbers — NO!"

Too late the rat had slipped between Ron's clutching fingers, hit the ground, and scampered away.

In one bound, Crookshanks sprang after him, and before anyone could stop him, Ron had thrown the Invisibility Cloak off himself and pelted away into the darkness.

"_Ron_!" Hermione moaned.

Alexis Harry and Hermione all looked at each other, then followed at a sprint; it was impossible to run full out under the cloak; they pulled it off and it streamed behind them like a banner as they hurtled after Ron; they could hear his feet thundering along ahead and his shouts at Crookshanks.

"Get away from him — get away — Scabbers, come _here_ —_Gotcha_! Get off, you stinking cat —"

They skidded to a stop right in front of him. He was sprawled on the ground, but Scabbers was back in his pocket; he had both hands held tight over the quivering lump.

"Ron — come on back under the cloak —" Hermione panted. "Dumbledore — the Minister — they'll be coming back out in a minute —"

But before they could cover themselves again, before they could even catch their breath, they heard the soft pounding of gigantic paws…

Something was bounding toward them, quiet as a shadow an enormous, pale-eyed, jet-black dog.

"No!" Alexis shouted

Ron was on his feet. As the dog sprang back toward them he pushed Harry aside; the dog's jaws fastened instead around Ron's outstretched arm.

"NO STOP!" Alexis shouted out running after them only for something to knock her across the stomach tossing to the floor

Then, out of nowhere, something hit Harry so hard across the face he was knocked off his feet again. He heard Hermione shriek with pain and fall too.

"Lumos!" he whispered.

The wandlight showed him the trunk of a thick tree; they had chased Scabbers into the shadow of the Whomping Willow and its branches were creaking as though in a high wind, whipping backward and forward to stop them going nearer.

And there, at the base of the trunk, was the dog, dragging Ron backward into a large gap in the roots Ron was fighting furiously, but his head and torso were slipping out of sight —

"Ron!" Harry shouted, running forward but a heavy branch whipped lethally through the air and he was forced backward again. _'Sirius you're gonna get yourself killed.'_

* * *

><p>"I have an idea." Alexis whispered, "Stupefy Hermione."<p>

Harry did so as Alexis turned into a nundu and leapt toward the hole before changing back, "You can fly carry her and get over here."

"What happened?" Hermione asked just as Harry changed back

"I don't know come on let's go." Alexis said

Where's Ron?" Hermione whispered

"This way."

"Where does this tunnel come out?" Hermione asked

"I don't know…"

It goes off the edge of the map, but it looked like it was heading for Hogsmeade…"

The tunnel began to rise; moments later it twisted. Ahead Harry could see a patch of dim light through a small opening.

"Harry." Alexis whispered, "I think we're in the Shrieking Shack."

* * *

><p>"Ron are you okay?" Hermione asked running over to where he was on the bed<p>

"Where's the dog?"

"Not a dog," Ron moaned, "Harry, it's a trap."

"What." Hermione asked

"_He's the dog… he's an Animagus..._" Ron stared

Ron was staring over Harry's shoulder. Harry wheeled around. With a snap, the man in the shadows closed the door behind them. It was Sirius Black.

"_Expelliarmus_!" he croaked, pointing Ron's wand at them.

Harry's, Alexis' and Hermione's wands shot out of their hands, high in the air, and Black caught them.

The door of the room burst open in a shower of red sparks and Harry wheeled around as Professor Lupin came hurtling into the room, his face bloodless, his wand raised and ready

Then Lupin spoke, in a very tense voice, "Where is he, Sirius?"

Harry looked quickly at Lupin. He didn't understand what Lupin meant. Who was Lupin talking about? He turned to look at Black again.

Black's face was quite expressionless. For a few seconds, he didn't move at all. Then, very slowly, he raised his empty hand and pointed straight at Ron.

"What?" Ron said again, holding Scabbers close to him, looking scared. "What's my rat got to do with anything?"

"That's not a rat."

"What do you mean of course he's a rat "

"No, he's not. He's a wizard."

"An Animagus, by the name of Peter Pettigrew."

But Professor Lupin Scabbers can't be Pettigrew… it just can't be true, you know it can't…" Hermione trailed off

"Why can't it be true?" Lupin asked calmly

"Because… because people would know if Peter Pettigrew had been an Animagus. We did Animagi in class with Professor McGonagall."

At that moment Snape burst through the door holding Harry's invisibility cloak through the door pointing his wand at Remus.

"I found this at the base of the Whomping Willow," said Snape, throwing the cloak aside, careful to keep this wand pointing directly at Lupin's chest. "Very useful, Carter, I thank you… You're wondering, perhaps, how I knew you were here?" he said, his eyes glittering. "I've just been to your office, Lupin. You forgot to take your potion tonight, so I took a gobletful along. And very lucky I did… lucky for me, I mean. Lying on your desk was a certain map. One glance at it told me all I needed to know. I saw you running along this passageway and out of sight."

"Severus —" Lupin began, but Snape overrode him.

"I've told the headmaster again and again that you're helping your old friend Black into the castle, Lupin, and here's the proof. Not even I dreamed you would have the nerve to use this old place as your hideout —"

Severus, you're making a mistake," said Lupin urgently. "You haven't heard everything I can explain."

"Two more for Azkaban tonight," Snape said, his eyes now gleaming fanatically. "I shall be interested to see how Dumbledore takes this… He was quite convinced you were harmless, you know, Lupin… a tame werewolf —"

"You fool," said Lupin softly. "Is a schoolboy grudge worth putting an innocent man back inside Azkaban?"

BANG! Thin, snakelike cords burst from the end of Snape's wand and twisted themselves around Lupin's mouth, wrists, and ankles; he overbalanced and fell to the floor, unable to move.

With a roar of rage, Sirius started toward Snape, but Snape pointed his wand straight between Black's eyes.

"Give me a reason," he whispered. "Give me a reason to do it, and I swear I will."

"Don't you dare!" Alexis snapped

Hermione, however, took an uncertain step toward Snape and said, in a very breathless voice, "Professor Snape — it wouldn't hurt to hear what they've got to say, w-would it?"

"Miss Granger, you are already facing suspension from this school," Snape spat.

"You, Carter, and Weasley are out-of-bounds, in the company of a convicted murderer and a werewolf. For once in your life, _hold your tongue_."

"But if — if there was a mistake —"

"KEEP QUIET, YOU STUPID GIRL!"

"DON'T CALL HER THAT!" Ron shouted

"DON'T TALK ABOUT WHAT YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

"Vengeance is very sweet," Snape breathed at Sirius. "How I hoped I would be the one to catch you…"

"The joke's on you again, Severus." Sirius snarled. "As long as this boy brings his rat up to the castle" — he jerked his head at Ron — "I'll come quietly…"

"Up to the castle?" said Snape silkily. "I don't think we need to go that far. All I have to do is call the ministry and the Dementors once we get out of the Willow. They'll be very pleased to see you, Black… pleased enough to give you a little kiss, I daresay…"

"You — you've got to hear me out," he croaked. "The rat — look at the rat —"

"YOU CAN'T KILL HIM HE'S INNOCENT!" Alexis shouted running over to Sirius and hugging him

"Come on, all of you, I'll drag the the Dementors will have a kiss for him too —"

"YOU'RE PATHETIC!" Harry yelled. "JUST BECAUSE THEY MADE A FOOL OF YOU AT SCHOOL YOU WON'T EVEN LISTEN —"

"SILENCE! I WILL NOT BE SPOKEN TO LIKE THAT!"

"Like father, like son, Potter! Yes I know the map doesn't use appearance charms!" I have just saved your neck; you should be thanking me on bended knee!" Snape shrieked, "You would have been well served if he'd killed you!You'd have died like your father, too arrogant to believe you might be mistaken in Black now get out of the way, or I will make you."

Harry stood there not moving

"GET OUT OF THE WAY, POTTER!"

"HE'S INNOCENT!" Alexis shouted blocking Sirius from Snape who in turned grabbed her pushing her on the floor

"DON'T TOUCH MY DAUGHTER!" Sirius snapped grabbing a wand and stunning Snape

"Didn't you ever hear, Ron?" said Lupin. "The biggest bit of Peter they found was his finger."

"Look, Scabbers probably had a fight with another rat or something! He's been in my family for ages, right — "

"Twelve years, in fact," said Lupin. "Didn't you ever wonder why he was living so long?"

"We — we've been taking good care of him!" said Ron.

"RON GIVE HIM THE RAT!" Alexis shrieked grabbing a terrified Scabbers squeezing him tightly

A flash of blue-white light erupted from both wands; for a moment, Scabbers was frozen in midair, his small gray form twisting madly — Ron yelled — the rat fell and hit the floor. There was another blinding flash of light and then — a man stood in his place

"Well, hello, Peter," said Lupin pleasantly, as though rats frequently erupted into old school friends around him, "Long time, no see."

"S—Sirius… R—Remus…" Even Pettigrew's voice was squeaky. Again, his eyes darted toward the door. "My friends… my old friends…"

"He we, you're his daughter." Ron muttered

"Let me explain." Alexis said before finishing leaving Hermione and Ron gaping

"We should kill him."

"No! We need to turn him in, then you won't have to hide from the ministry and we can be a real family and mum can take your name in public." Alexis pleaded

"She has a point Sirius."

"I suppose but first STUPEFY!" Sirius said, "Here take him put him in your pocket. I trust you more than anyone."

Alexis nodded and grinned stuffing him in her pocket as they made their way back outside as the moonlight bath down on them.

Remus started convulsing and shaking as he began to transform.

"Run now he hasn't had his potion."

"We can't leave Ron his legs broke."

Sirius let out a shout before transforming into a large dog and tackling Moony to the ground rolling along the floor

"Come on we need to go!" Harry said as he began to grab a limp Ron up to Hogwarts as Hermione and Alexis dragged Snape along.

* * *

><p>Harry scowled kicking a tree, they had turned Pettigrew in and Sirius had been proclamied innocent but then they lost him they bloody lost Pettigrew who knew his real identity along with Snape. Who could have told Dumbledore at anytime what so ever. Ron and Hermione also found out.<p>

He looked back at Alexis who got to go as herself, black curly hair, grey eyes pale skin instead of looking like an exact copy of Jasmine with her father's eyes, she was now an exact copy of Sirius with her mum's hair color. Alexis Black he was still however James Carter.

He had a feeling he wouldn't be for long now that Pettigrew knew his true identity.

* * *

><p><strong>So, Ron, Hermione, Peter, and Snape know that James Carter=Harry Potter and Dumbledore has his suspcions.<strong>


	27. Chapter 27

**Alexis and Harry don't see each other as brother and sister just the best friend or more they grew up with.**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe he emancipated us!" Alexis squealed jumping on top of Harry<p>

"I get it you're happy and you want to share your excitement but you need to stop getting on my bed and straddling me as soon as you wake up to get me up seeing you this early in the day doesn't help with my morning wood problem." Harry said gesturing downwards

"Oh, right." Alexis blushed getting off him, "Sorry about that."

"You know if you wanted an excuse to feel it you could have just asked." Harry smirked wiggling his eyebrows

"Oi! Pervert!"

"Speaking of which you touching me could help. Is that what you wanted to do Alexis help me with my problem."

"You're disgusting." Alexis scowled punching him in the shoulder

"Hey I'm not the one and who straddled me and tried to ride me this morning am I?"

"Prat. When did you get so dirty minded?"

"Since I turned thirteen and I seem to recall you being more dirty minded then me."

Alexis smirked before leaning closer to Harry before whispering in his ear, "You're right."

"You'd make a good Slytherin you know that."

"So I've been told seeing as my dad's whole family was in Slytherin and my mum was suited for both Gryffindor and Slytherin but chose Gryffindor because it was prettier like I did."

"Well the hat actually wanted me in Slytherin but I wanted to be in the same house my parents were in so I could live through some of their memories."

"That's sweet as I was saying before the flirty banter, dad got us emancipated."

"I know I was there so therefore I can believe it."

"Stop being a sarcastic asre before I slap you."

"It's in my genes I've been told both my parents were sarcastic asres."

"Harry…"

"I know I'm happy too. Do you think he was right saying that Dumbledore would try and take me back to the Dursleys or deem him and Jasmine unfit to take care of me which would include you and Austin and separate us?"

"Look, Dumbledore's not a bad guy he's just to damn manipulative and sneaky for his own good, his hearts in the right place it's just the way he goes through with his plans."

"You're right. So Alexis want to help me with my problem."

SMACK

"Ow! That bloody hurt!"

"Good!"

* * *

><p>"Dad anybody who's anybody is going to be there! Can we please go!"<p>

"NO! And that's final!" Sirius shouted

"So not fair everyone gets to be at Quidditch World Cup but us." Harry protested

"Look, I'm sorry guys but I'm not willing to take that risk. Why don't you invite a couple friends over?"

"Sorry to say but I don't have a lot of friends anymore since I am now the daughter of an ex-con." Alexis sighed

"Oh sweetheart-"

"It's okay people are just ignorant at least when this happens you figure out who your real and true friends are. But I do know a few people I could invite over."

"Not that's much changed you kind of didn't have a lot of friends." Harry smirked earning another punch in his shoulder

* * *

><p>"So who did you invite over?" Sirius asked<p>

"Well since most people are at the world cup, I invited Luna, and Dean."

"Dean?"

"He's just a friend dad."

"You say that now." Harry teased

"You're not helping Harry so shut up!"

* * *

><p>"Luna! You had a growth spurt! This is perfect! You can where my bathing suits!"<p>

"Okay."

"Harry won't be able to take his eyes off her, you like him don't you."

"How-"

"Don't worry I won't tell now come on I have a plan. I have a feeling both Dean and Harry are going to have a very hard time."

"You know Alexis despite the fact people call me crazy what goes on in your mind scares me."

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>"Are you guys going to come out of the pool anytime soon?" Alexis smirked, looking down at where Dean and Harry were currently living at the moment<p>

"Actually we're just fine here, right Dean?"

"Right."

"Are you guys sure you look a little stiff."

"Your cousin is evil." Dean hissed

"She's a girl of course she's evil."

* * *

><p>"There was an attack at the Quidditch World Cup, the dark mark was seen in the sky." Alexis said<p>

"I guess Sirius was right to not let us go."

"I suppose but because of it I still have to go to school as you're cousin, Alexis Carter, the complete replica of my mum."

"He's only looking out for you."

"I know but it's frustrating, I can take care of myself, I've proved it thousands of times and he still doesn't trust me!"

"Don't worry we'll make a deal when I go out as Harry Potter you'll come out as Alexis Black."

"Deal."


	28. Chapter 28

"Look, Colin's got a little brother." Ron said nudging Harry to where the first years were lined up

Harry watched as the first person was sorted into Ravenclaw and spotted Luna smiling at the newbie and without realizing it a small found it's way onto his face as well.

"James stop staring you can gaze at your girlfriend when know one's around." Ron snickered

"I was not staring."

"Sure you weren't." Hermione sighed shaking her head

"The house-elves did a good job with the feast. Not as good as Buffy's at home though." Alexis commented

Hermione dropped her fork her mouth popping open, "There are house-elves at Hogwarts you have an house-elf."

"I have house-elves, two to be exact, Buffy, and Ozzy."

"There are like a million house-elves at Hogwarts Hermione what's the big deal."

"What's the big deal it's barbaric forced to be servants."

"Hermione they like their job." Harry protested

"Well I'm not eating another bite."

Harry looked up just now hearing parts of Dumbledore's speech, "This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts -"

At that moment, there was a deafening rumble of thunder and the doors of the Great Hall banged open.A man stood in the doorway, leaning upon a long staff, shrouded in a black traveling cloak. Every head in the Great Hall swiveled toward the stranger, suddenly brightly illuminated by a fork of lightning that flashed across the ceiling. He lowered his hood, shook out a long mane of grizzled, dark gray hair, then began to walk up toward the teachers' table.

The stranger sat down, shook his mane of dark gray hair out of his face, pulled a plate of sausages toward him, raised it to what was left of his nose, and sniffed it. He then took a small knife out of his pocket, speared a sausage on the end of it, and began to eat. His normal eye was fixed upon the sausages, but the blue eye was still darting restlessly around in its socket, taking in the Hall and the students.

"May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher? Professor Moody."

Alexis tuned out Dumbledore focusing on Moody she had meant him once before and he seemed different now.

"It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

Harry looked around bored he already knew about the Triwizard Tournament it wasn't all that shocking, Sirius had told him, there was one right after he graduated from Hogwarts. Instead he focused his gaze over to Luna until she caught his eye and smiled causing him to blush as he waved awkwardly at her

"-Only students who are of age - that is to say, seventeen years or older - will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration."

* * *

><p>They reached the entrance hall, which was packed with people queuing for dinner. They had just joined the end of the line, when a loud voice rang out behind them.<p>

"Weasley! Hey, Weasley!"

Harry, Alexis, Ron, and Hermione turned. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were standing there, each looking thoroughly pleased about something.

"What?" Ron snapped

"Your dad's in the paper, Weasley!" Malfoy grinned, brandishing a copy of the Daily Prophet and speaking very loudly, so that everyone in the packed entrance hall could hear. "Listen to this!"

FURTHER MISTAKES AT THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC

_It seems as though the Ministry of Magic's troubles are not yet at an end, writes Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent. Recently under fire for its poor crowd control at the Quidditch World Cup, and still unable to account for the disappearance of one of its witches, the Ministry was plunged into fresh embarrassment yesterday by the antics of Arnold Weasley, of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office. _

"Imagine them not even getting his name right, Weasley. It's almost as though he's a complete nonentity, isn't it?"

Everyone in the entrance hall was listening now. Malfoy straightened the paper with a flourish and read on:

_Arnold Weasley, who was charged with possession of a flying car two years ago, was yesterday involved in a tussle with several Muggle law-keepers ("policemen") over a number of highly aggressive dustbins. Mr. Weasley appears to have rushed to the aid of "Mad-Eye" Moody, the aged ex-Auror who retired from the Ministry when no longer able to tell the difference between a handshake and attempted murder. Unsurprisingly, Mr. Weasley found, upon arrival at Mr. Moody's heavily guarded house, that Mr. Moody had once again raised a false alarm. Mr. Weasley was forced to modify several memories before he could escape from the policemen, but refused to answer Daily Prophet questions about why he had involved the Ministry in such an undignified and potentially embarrassing scene._

"And there's a picture, Weasley!" Malfoy said, flipping the paper over and holding it up. "A picture of your parents outside their house - if you can call it a house! Your mother could do with losing a bit of weight, couldn't she?"

"You were with them right Granger! Is it better than the little mudblood house you live in or worse."

CRUNCH

"My nose! Look what that savage did to my nose!"

"Keep you're mouth shut Malfoy unless you want me to break something else!" Hermione shouted stomping off

"You were bloody brilliant Hermione!" Ron gushed

"Thanks, Ron." She blushed

* * *

><p>You can put those away," he growled, stumping over to his desk and sitting down, "those books. You won't need them."<p>

They returned the books to their bags, Ron looking excited.

Moody took out a register, shook his long mane of grizzled gray hair out of his twisted and scarred face, and began to call out names, his normal eye moving steadily down the list while his magical eye swiveled around, fixing upon each student as he or she answered before his eye stopped on Alexis and Harry before contuineing.

"Right then," he said, when the last person had declared themselves present, "I've had a letter from Professor Lupin about this class. Seems you've had a pretty thorough grounding in tackling Dark creatures - you've covered boggarts, Red Caps, hinkypunks, grindylows, Kappas, and werewolves, is that right?" So… do any of you know which curses are most heavily punished by wizarding law?"

"Er," Ron said tentatively, "My dad told me about one… Is it called the Imperius Curse, or something?"

"Ah, yes," said Moody appreciatively. "Your father would know that one. Gave the Ministry a lot of trouble at one time, the Imperius Curse."

Moody got heavily to his mismatched feet, opened his desk drawer, and took out a glass jar. Three large black spiders were scuttling around inside it.

Harry felt Ron recoil slightly next to him - Ron hated spiders. Moody reached into the jar, caught one of the spiders, and held it in the palm of his hand so that they could all see it. He then pointed his wand at it and muttered, "Imperio!"

The spider leapt from Moody's hand on a fine thread of silk and began to swing backward and forward as though on a trapeze. It stretched out its legs rigidly, then did a back flip, breaking the thread and landing on the desk, where it began to cartwheel in circles. Moody jerked his wand, and the spider rose onto two of its hind legs and went into what was unmistakably a tap dance.

Everyone was laughing except Moody.

"Think it's funny, do you?" he growled. "You'd like it, would you, if I did it to you?"

The laughter died away almost instantly.

"Total control," said Moody quietly as the spider balled itself up and began to roll over and over. "I could make it jump out of the window, drown itself, throw itself down one of your throats… Years back, there were a lot of witches and wizards being controlled by the Imperius Curse. The Imperius Curse can be fought, and I'll be teaching you how, but it takes real strength of character, and not everyone's got it. Better avoid being hit with it if you can. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" he barked

"Anyone else know one? Another illegal curse?"

"Yes?" said Moody, his magical eye rolling right over to fix on Neville.

"There's one - the Cruciatus Curse." Neville answered

Moody was looking very intently at Neville, this time with both eyes.

"Your name's Longbottom?" he said, his magical eye swooping down to check the register again.

Neville nodded nervously, but Moody made no further inquiries. Turning back to the class at large, he reached into the jar for the next spider and placed it upon the desktop, where it remained motionless, apparently too scared to move.

"The Cruciatus Curse," Moody said. "Needs to be a bit bigger for you to get the idea," he said, pointing his wand at the spider. "Engorgio!"

The spider swelled. It was now larger than a tarantula. Abandoning all pretense, Ron pushed his chair backward, as far away from Moody's desk as possible. Moody raised his wand again, pointed it at the spider, and muttered, "Crucio!"

At once, the spider's legs bent in upon its body; it rolled over and began to twitch horribly, rocking from side to side. No sound came from it, but Harry was sure that if it could have given voice, it would have been screaming.

"STOP IT!" Hermione shouted

Harry turned to see Neville staring into space his face pale a hard expression on his face gripping the table his knuckles turning white.

"Right, know any others?"

"Avada Kedavra," Hermione whispered.

"Ah," said Moody, another slight smile twisting his lopsided mouth. "Yes, the last and worst. Avada Kedavra… the Killing Curse."

He put his hand into the glass jar, and almost as though it knew what was coming, the third spider scuttled frantically around the bottom of the jar, trying to evade Moody's fingers, but he trapped it, and placed it upon the desktop. It started to scuttle frantically across the wooden surface..

"Avada Kedavra!" Moody roared.

There was a flash of blinding green light and a rushing sound, as though a vast, invisible something was soaring through the air - instantaneously the spider rolled over onto its back, unmarked, but unmistakably dead.

"Not nice," he said calmly. "Not pleasant. And there's no counter curse. There's no blocking it. Only one known person has ever survived it, and he's dead. Harry Potter or as most people presume. Now… those three curses - Avada Kedavra, Imperius, and Cruciatus - are known as the Unforgivable Curses. The use of any one of them on a fellow human being is enough to earn a life sentence in Azkaban. That's what you're up against. That's what I've got to teach you to fight. You need preparing. You need arming. But most of all, you need to practice constant, never-ceasing vigilance. Get out your quills… copy this down…"

They spent the rest of the lesson taking notes on each of the Unforgivable Curses. No one spoke until the bell rang - but when Moody had dismissed them and they had left the classroom, a torrent of talk burst forth.

"Are you okay Neville?" Alexis asked

"I'm fine, I will be it's nothing." He muttered walking away

* * *

><p>"I haven't got a clue what this lot's supposed to mean," Harry said, staring down at a long list of calculations for Dinivation<p>

"You know. I think it's back to the old Divination standby."

What - make it up?"

"Yeah," said Ron, sweeping the jumble of scrawled notes off the table, dipping his pen into some ink, and starting to write.

"Next Monday," he said as he scribbled, "I am likely to develop a cough, owing to the unlucky conjunction of Mars and Jupiter. You know her - just put in loads of misery, she'll lap it up."

"Right," said Harry, crumpling up his first attempt and lobbing it over the heads of a group of chattering first years into the fire. "Okay… on Monday, I will be in danger of- er - burns.

"Okay, Tuesday, I'll… erm…"

"Lose a treasured possession," Harry said

"Good one," Ron said, copying it down. "Because of… erm… Mercury. Why don't you get stabbed in the back by someone you thought was a friend?"

"Yeah… cool…" said Harry, scribbling it down, "because… Venus is in the twelfth house."


	29. Chapter 29

Their lessons were becoming more difficult and demanding than ever before, particularly Moody's Defense Against the Dark Arts.

To their surprise, Professor Moody had announced that he would be putting the Imperius Curse on each of them in turn, to demonstrate its power and to see whether they could resist its effects.

"But - but you said it's illegal, Professor," said Hermione uncertainly as Moody cleared away the desks with a sweep of his wand, leaving a large clear space in the middle of the room. "You said - to use it against another human was -"

"Dumbledore wants you taught what it feels like," said Moody, his magical eye swiveling onto Hermione and fixing her with an eerie, unblinking stare. "If you'd rather learn the hard way - when someone's putting it on you so they can control you completely - fine by me. You're excused. Off you go."

"I'm not leaving, I was just wondering if you were aware of the fact that's its illegal and barbaric." Hermione muttered

Moody began to beckon students forward in turn and put the Imperius Curse upon them. Harry watched as, one by one, his classmates did the most extraordinary things under its influence. Dean Thomas hopped three times around the room, singing the national anthem. Lavender Brown imitated a squirrel. Neville performed a series of quite astonishing gymnastics he would certainly not have been capable of in his normal state. Not one of them seemed to be able to fight off the curse, and each of them recovered only when Moody had removed it.

* * *

><p>All the fourth years had noticed a definite increase in the amount of work they were required to do this term. Professor McGonagall explained why, when the class gave a particularly loud groan at the amount of Transfiguration homework she had assigned.<p>

"You are now entering a most important phase of your magical education!" she told them, her eyes glinting dangerously behind her square spectacles. "Your Ordinary Wizarding Levels are drawing closer —"

"We don't take O.W.L.s till fifth year!" Dean shouted

"Maybe not, Mr. Thomas, but believe me, you need all the preparation you can get! Miss Granger remains the only person in this class who has managed to turn a hedgehog into a satisfactory pincushion. I might remind you that your pincushion, Thomas, still curls up in fright if anyone approaches it with a pin!"

Alexis and Harry let out a small laugh causing Dean to glare at them in mock anger

* * *

><p>There was a pleasant feeling of anticipation in the air that day. Nobody was very attentive in lessons, being much more interested in the arrival that evening of the people from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang; even Potions was more bearable than usual, as it was half an hour shorter. When the bell rang early, they hurried up to Gryffindor Tower, deposited their bags and books as they had been instructed, pulled on their cloaks, and rushed back downstairs into the entrance hall.<p>

"Nearly six," said Ron, checking his watch and then staring down the drive that led to the front gates. "How d'you reckon they're coming? The train?"

"I doubt it," Hermione said

"How, then? Broomsticks?" Harry suggested

"I don't think so… not from that far away…"

"A Portkey?" Ron suggested. "Or they could Apparate - maybe you're allowed to do it under seventeen wherever they come from?"

"You can't Apparate inside the Hogwarts grounds, how often do I have to tell you?" Hermione said impatiently.

"However they're coming in it has to be flashy." Alexis offered, "See told you look Beauxbatons have Pegasus."

"Look at their headmaster she's bigger than Hagrid." Ron spoke

"It's Madame Maxime." Hermione informed them

"Dumstrang is here, they came from the lake."

"Talk about flashy entrances."

"It's Viktor Krum James!" Ron shouted excitedly

"The Quidditch player here!" Harry grinned

"Boys." Hermione sighed

"Tell me about it." Alexis huffed

* * *

><p>"As you know, three champions compete in the tournament," Dumbledore went on calmly, "one from each of the participating schools. They will be marked on how well they perform each of the Tournament tasks and the champion with the highest total after task three will win the Triwizard Cup. The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector: the Goblet of Fire."<p>

Dumbledore now took out his wand and tapped three times upon the top of the casket. The lid creaked slowly open. Dumbledore reached inside it and pulled out a large, roughly hewn wooden cup. It would have been entirely unremarkable had it not been full to the brim with dancing blue-white flames. Dumbledore closed the casket and placed the goblet carefully on top of it, where it would be clearly visible to everyone in the Hall.

"Anybody wishing to submit themselves as champion must write their name and school clearly upon a slip of parchment and drop it into the goblet. Aspiring champions have twenty-four hours in which to put their names forward. Tomorrow night, Halloween, the goblet will return the names of the three it has judged most worthy to represent their schools. The goblet will be placed in the entrance hall tonight, where it will be freely accessible to all those wishing to compete. To ensure that no underage student yields to temptation. I will be drawing an Age Line around the Goblet of Fire once it has been placed in the entrance hall. Nobody under the age of seventeen will be able to cross this line. Finally, I wish to impress upon any of you wishing to compete that this tournament is not to be entered into lightly. Once a champion has been selected by the Goblet of Fire, he or she is obliged to see the tournament through to the end. The placing of your name in the goblet constitutes a binding, magical contract. There can be no change of heart once you have become a champion. Please be very sure, therefore, that you are wholeheartedly prepared to play before you drop your name into the goblet. Now, I think it is time for bed. Good night to you all."

* * *

><p>"Shoot, I was going to enter can't now because of the stupid age line." Harry muttered as they walked back to the common room<p>

"Your not serious do you know about the deaths?" Hermione screeched

"Hermione you worry to much, everyone wants to enter." Ron answered

"You can still enter write your name and get an older student to put it in for you and if you want to make sure you do get chosen just put down a fake school."

"Alexis you won't do it will you?"

"I don't know Hermione it could be pretty cool."

* * *

><p>"There's a rumor going around that Warrington got up early and put his name in," Dean told Harry. "That big bloke from Slytherin who looks like a sloth."<p>

"We can't have a Slytherin champion!" Ron shouted

"And all the Hufflepuffs are talking about Diggory." Seamus said contemptuously.

"But I wouldn't have thought he'd have wanted to risk his good looks."

"And supposedly Malfoy has a full prove plan to enter the tournement."

"How he's know where near seventeen."

"Listen!" Hermione shushed

People were cheering out in the entrance hall. They all swiveled around in their seats and saw Angelina Johnson who played Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team coming into the Hall, grinning in an embarrassed sort of way.

"Well, I've done it! Just put my name in!" She grinned

"You're kidding!" said Ron, looking impressed.

"Are you seventeen, then?" Harry asked

"Course she is, can't see a beard, can you?" said Ron.

"Be quiet Ron." Harry glared

"I had my birthday last week."

"Well, I'm glad someone from Gryffindor's entering, I really hope you get it, Angelina!" Hermione said

"Thanks, Hermione." Angelina smiled

* * *

><p><strong>Who should be the TriWizards Champion?<strong>


	30. Chapter 30

"Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision. Now when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber where they will be receiving their first instructions."

The flames inside the goblet turned suddenly red again. Sparks began to fly from it. Next moment, a tongue of flame shot into the air, and a charred piece of parchment fluttered out of it

Dumbledore caught the piece of parchment and read it by the light of the flames, "The champion for Durmstrang, will be Viktor Krum."

The goblet of fire turned red again another piece of parchment flying out.

"The champion for Beauxbatons, is Fleur Delacour!"

And the Goblet of Fire turned red once more; sparks showered out of it; the tongue of flame shot high into the air, Dumbledore pulled the third piece of parchment.

"The Hogwarts champion, is Angelina Johnson! Excellent! We now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real —"

Just then another piece of parchment flew out of the cup, as Dumbledore read it his eyes widening in shock, "Harry Potter and Alexis Black."

Ron, Hermione and Luna all turned to look at them horrified expressions on their faces as the school began whispering.

"Didn't Harry Potter didn't he die already."

"Black daughter of mass murderer"

"Ex con."

Mad-Eye Moody grinned to himself, _'Kill two birds with one stones'_

"Harry Potter and Alexis Black!" Dumbledore shouted

"We have to go up, Harry." Alexis whispered

"No we don't." He protested

"The contract is life binding regardless of whether or not we put our names in."

"Fine but I don't understand how two people could compete on the same parchment."

They got up ignoring the gasps and shock faces from the great hall and made their way to the door.

"Are you done, Dumbledore?" Karkaroff sneered, "Or are five more people going to become the champion?"

"So you are Harry Potter like I suspected." Dumbledore said, "And you Alexis Black."

"We have glamour charms."

"Black will be back in Azkaban for kidnapped both of them, have fun at the orphanage." Snape sneered

"Actually if that happens we'll be fine we we're emancipated earlier this summer so the jokes on you."

"If you may allow me to take the glamour charms off."

"Knock your self out."

Snape sneered from lack of respect to Dumbledore.

Harry let out a sigh, as the cold feeling of the glamour charm removing washed over him, he opened his eyes to find himself staring at a girl with pale skin, sparkling grey eyes, and thick dark curly hair.

"Alexis?" He muttered

"Harry." She whispered staring at the boy with bright emerald eyes, pale skin, and messy black hair.

"Wow I forgot what you look like without the glamour charm on."

"Same here." She said moving closer, "Your eyes are really green, glad we got rid of your vision problem so you don't need glasses."

"I agree." Harry blushed rubbing his neck

"Anyway let's discuss the tournament since, Harry's name was read first, Ms. Black you don't have to compete."

"Shoot."

"I'd gladly change places with you."

"Question is how did you get your name in the tournament."

"I didn't I don't know how it got in."

"Arrogant fool just like his father."

"Bastard."

"Twenty points from Gryffindor for disrespecting a teacher."

"Take all the freaking points but don't talk about my father, if you are, talk about my mother too why don't you make it fair, get over it she never loved you anyway it was never going to happen! Get that through your thick skull!"

"100 hundred points from Gryffindor for talking back." Snape said coldly

"Did you pass the age line and put your name in the cup?" Dumbledore asked

"No we had a glamour charm on for a reason." Harry sighed

"Did you ask an older student to put it in for you?"

"No."

"Thiz iz unacceptable, a plot to make zure he winz I prezume." Madame Maxime scowled

"I assure you I will get to the bottom of this imme**d**iately. The first task is designed to test your daring so we are not going to be telling you what it is. Courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a wizard… very important. The first task will take place on November the twenty-fourth, in front of the other students and the panel of judges. The champions are not permitted to ask for or accept help of any kind from their teachers to complete the tasks in the tournament. The champions will face the first challenge armed only with their wands. They will receive information about the second task when the first is over. Owing to the demanding and time-consuming nature of the tournament, the champions are exempted from end-of-year tests."

"LUCKY!" Alexis shouted causing all of the adults to look and glare at her

"Defiantly the daughter of Sirius Black." McGonagall muttered to herself smiling softly

* * *

><p>Entering the common, Alexis, Harry, and Angelina were attacked by the peers<p>

"I can't believe you got in."

"I'm not participating, Harry's name was called out first he's participating."

"That reminds me you're BLOODY HARRY POTTER!" Fred shouted

"And you're the daughter of ex con Sirius Black!" George added

The celebration lasted well into the night everyone wanting to talk to the chosen one, the hero, the savior as Harry let out a sigh the next three years at Hogwarts were going to be brutal.

* * *

><p>Everyone ignored, Alexis and Harry despite the fact that Alexis wasn't competing, whilst the school fawned over Angelina.<p>

The only people who didn't ignore them were Luna, and Hermione. Ron was too angry with Harry to be near them and Neville was too afraid to be shunned to actually go near them though he did say hi in passing

* * *

><p>Harry took a deep breath pulling out his wand and pointing at Malfoy that bastard was really getting on his last nerves.<p>

"Go on, then, Potter," Malfoy said quietly, drawing out his own wand. "Do it, if you've got the guts -"

For a split second, they looked into each other's eyes, then, at exactly the same time, both acted.

"_Funnunculus!_" Harry yelled.

"_Densaugeo!_" Malfoy screamed.

Jets of light shot from both wands, hit each other in midair, and ricocheted off at angles —

Harry's hit Goyle in the face, and Malfoy's hit Hermione. Goyle bellowed and put his hands to his nose, where great ugly boils were springing up - Hermione, whimpering in panic, was clutching her mouth.

"Hermione!"

Ron had hurried forward to see what was wrong with her; Harry turned and saw Ron dragging Hermione's hand away from her face. It wasn't a pretty sight. Hermione's front teeth - already larger than average - were now growing at an alarming rate; she was looking more and more like a beaver as her teeth elongated, past her bottom lip, toward her chin - panic-stricken, she felt them and let out a terrified cry.

"And what is all this noise about?" said a soft, deadly voice.

Snape pointed a long yellow finger at Malfoy and said, "Explain."

"Potter attacked me, sir -"

"We attacked each other at the same time!" Harry shouted.

"-and he hit Goyle look-"

Snape examined Goyle, whose face now resembled something that would have been at home in a book on poisonous fungi.

"Hospital wing, Goyle," Snape said calmly.

"Malfoy got Hermione!" Ron said. "Look!"

He forced Hermione to show Snape her teeth - she was doing her best to hide them with her hands, though this was difficult, as they had now grown down past her collar. Snape looked coldly at Hermione, then said, "I see no difference."

Hermione let out a whimper; her eyes filled with tears, she turned on her heel and ran, ran all the way up the corridor and out of sight.

Alexis tilted her head to the side slightly causing Snapes nose to grow longer as Harry grinned at her, Sirius and Jasmine had been teaching them wandless magic

"Who did that? Was it you Black or maybe you Potter."

"I don't have my wand out and Harry put his away sir besides you look the same to me what happened to you anyway." Alexis feigned innocence

* * *

><p>"Harry come here!" Alexis said pulling him in to a deserted corridor before excitingly whispering "Dragons!"<p>

"What?" Harry asked

"The first task is dragons!"

"How do you know?"

"Well I went into the forbidden forest."

"That's dangerous hence the term forbidden."

"I know sheesh you sound like your mother and don't say you don't know what she sounds like, we've seen the memories and pictures."

"But why were you in there."

"Exploring as Diamond of course and I saw them with Hagrid."

"How can you be sure?"

"Why else would you have dragons here Harry think! We just have to figure out what you have to do, maybe take something from it if that's the case you can use _accio_ or a sleeping draught, if you have to fight then maybe _confringo_, or _reducto_ I don't know if your suppose to hurt the dragon that much so _confundus_, or _immobulus_ might be good."

"You're brilliant!" Harry said grinning in his haste kissing her on the mouth, "Sorry! I didn't mean too. It was probably horrible"

"I didn't really mind. I'm not that experienced so I don't know what a bad kiss feels like."

"Well we could help teach each other how, I mean I like Luna and what if she's kissed other guys and I'm horrible-"

"Quiet I'll help sheesh you worry way too much."

"And you say sheesh way too much."

"Shut up."

* * *

><p>Harry took a deep breath looking around the tent it was time for the first task, he hoped that Alexis was right about the dragon or he would be <em>screwed.<em>

"Well, now we're all here. When the audience has assembled, I'm going to be offering each of you this bag from which you will each select a small model of the thing you are about to face! There are different varieties, you see. And I have to tell you something else too your task is to _collect the golden egg_!"

'So Alexis was right he did have to get something from the dragon, he had made sleeping draught just in case.'

"Ladies first," he said, offering it to Fleur Delacour.

She put a shaking hand inside the bag and drew out a tiny, perfect model of a dragon - a Welsh Green. It had the number four around its neck Krum pulled out the scarlet Chinese Fireball. It had a number three around its neck. Angelina put her hand into the bag, and out came the blueish-grey Swedish Short - Snout, the number two tied around its neck. Harry put his hand into the silk bag and pulled out the Hungarian Horntail, and the number one.

It was offical the tournament had begun.


	31. Chapter 31

Harry took a deep breath going out to face the most aggressive dragon known to wizarding mankind. He wasn't scared, Alexis was brilliant the sleeping draught would work just fine if he could get the dragon to open it's mouth without getting burned in the process.

He stood in front of the dragon as they both stared at each other before another thought came to mind, dragons were reptiles like snakes right so he should be able to talk to it.

_'Hey excuse me?'_

_'You speak the reptile tongue.'_

_'Reptile tongue I thought it was serpent.'_

_'Nonsense it is for any reptile know to man or beast.'_

_'Oh sorry for offending you.'_

_'What do you want. You mortals use us dragons for your games and sprts tell me why I shouldn't kill you in five seconds like you would do me.'_

_'I wasn't going to kill you merely put you asleep so I could get the fake egg.'_

_'Fake egg?'_

_'Yes there is a fake egg in your nest take a look.'_

_The dragon turned around looking over her eggs before spotting the golden egg and handing it to him_

_'Thank you.'_

_'You are the chosen one I presume.'_

_'Yes'_

_'Becareful I sense many bad things in your future. Remember that us dragons will help Harry Potter the chosen one when the time has come no one else, and choose wisely the one who will win your heart.'_

_'Okay thank you.'_ Harry hissed turning back to the shocked crowd before Alexis stood up cheering for him, blowing him a kiss and winking at him causing him to blush as the rest of the crowd joined in cheering for him. He spotted Luna in the crowd and felt his heart soar as he made his way back to the tent.

Angelina went next transfiguring a rock into a small dragon, while the original stared at it curiously as she grabbed the egg.

Fleur did a charm, putting the dragon into a sleepy trance before snoring making a jet of flame come out catching her skirt on fire as she got the egg.

Viktor hit it with a spell right in the eye. The dragon went trampling around in agony and squashed half the real eggs, which got marks taken off.

Viktor and Harry were tied for first place, with Angelina second and Fleur third.

* * *

><p>"I was so worried." Hermione said tears in her eyes as she stopped hugging Harry<p>

"I'm so proud of you!" Alexis grinned launching herself on him

"Great job and sorry about earlier." Ron muttered

"No problem." Harry laughed wrapping his arm around Alexis's waist

At that moment Rita Skeeter popped up, in bright green robes, "Congratulations, Harry! I wonder if you could give me a quick word? How did you feel being able to control that dragon? How you feel now, about the fairness of the scoring?"

"Yeah, you can have a word, _Goodbye_." Harry snapped walking off

* * *

><p>"Did you ever think someone put our names in the tournament to get rid of us?" Alexis asked<p>

"I don't know, it's not that dangerous." Harry muttered as they made their way to the Gryffindor common room the room filled with noise

"Great job, Harry! Angelina! Two Gryffindor champions!" Fred grinned

"I have a present for you." George said leaning into kiss her only for her to laugh and move away

"Nice try georgie boy." She smirked

"Open the egg! Open the egg!" Lee shouted

"If you insist." Angelina said opening it as a ear piercing screech sounded out

"Close the egg! Close the egg!" Lee yelled

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron asked

"Language!" Hermione hissed

"I suggest you not open yours Harry." Alexis muttered

* * *

><p>"Potter! Weasley! <em>Will you pay attention<em>?"

Professor McGonagall's irritated voice cracked like a whip through the Transfiguration class on Thursday, and Harry and Ron both jumped and looked up.

It was the end of the lesson; they had finished their work; he guinea fowl they had been changing into guinea pigs had been shut away in a large cage on Professor McGonagall's desk ; they had copied down their homework from the blackboard The bell was due to ring at any moment, and Harry and Ron, had been having a sword fight with a couple of Fred and George's fake wands at the back of the class.

"Now that Potter and Weasley have been kind enough to act their age," said Professor McGonagall, "I have something to say to you all.

"The Yule Ball is approaching a traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament and an opportunity for us to socialize with our foreign guests. Now, the ball will be open only to fourth years and above - although you may invite a younger student if you wish. Dress robes will be worn and the ball will start at eight o'clock on Christmas Day, finishing at midnight in the Great Hall. Now then The Yule Ball is of course a chance for us all to - er - let our hair down, But that does NOT mean, that we will be relaxing the standards of behavior we expect from Hogwarts students. I will be most seriously displeased if a Gryffindor student embarrasses the school in any way."

The bell rang, and there was the usual scuffle of activity as everyone packed their bags and swung them onto their shoulders.

* * *

><p>This year, everyone in the fourth year and above seemed to be staying obsessed with the coming ball - or at least all the girls were, and it was amazing how many girls Hogwarts suddenly seemed to hold; he had never quite noticed that before. Girls giggling and whispering in the corridors, girls shrieking with laughter as boys passed them, girls excitedly comparing notes on what they were going to wear on Christmas night…<p>

"The Yule Ball is almost here it's going to be so romantic." Lavender squealed

"I know prince charming to sweep me off my feet." Pavarti giggled

"Dressing up, and curling your hair for that special someone." Hermione added blushing her eyes glancing at Ron before turning back to the girls

"I can't wait I love dressing up it's so fun." Alexis sighed

Harry and Ron watched as Alexis and Hermione joined the conversation with Lavender and Parvarti something that had never happened before hell must have frozen over.

* * *

><p>"Why do they have to move in packs?" Harry asked Ron as a dozen or so girls walked past them, sniggering and staring at Harry. "How're you supposed to get one on their own to ask them?"<p>

"Easy you go up to them and ask them out." Alexis said walking past them

"Lasso one?" Ron suggested. "Got any idea who you're going to try?"

Harry didn't answer. He knew perfectly well whom he'd like to ask, but working up the nerve was something else…

"Listen, you're not going to have any trouble. You're a champion. You've just beaten a Hungarian Horntail. I bet they'll be queuing up to go with you."

* * *

><p>"Ron, can we borrow Pigwidgeon?" George asked walking into the common room followed by Fred<p>

"No, he's off delivering a letter," Ron said, "Why?"

"Because George wants to invite him to the ball," Fred said sarcastically.

"Because we want to send a letter, you stupid great prat," said George.

"Who d'you two keep writing to, eh?" said Ron.

"Nose out, Ron. So… you lot got dates for the ball yet?"

"Nope."

"Well, you'd better hurry up, mate, or all the good ones will be gone." George grinned

"Who're you going with, then?" Ron asked

"Angelina," George answered

"What? You've already asked her?"

Good point, almost forgot about that." George said before shouting across the room, "Oi! Angelina!"

Angelina, who had been chatting with Alicia Spinnet near the fire, looked over at him.

"What?" she called back.

"Want to come to the ball with me?"

"All right, then," she said, and she turned back to Alicia and carried on chatting with a bit of a grin on her face.

* * *

><p>"This is horrible we're the only ones who don't have dates to the ball!" Ron asked<p>

"We'll just ask Hermione and Alexis, you can go with Hermione since you fancy and I'll go with Alexis." Harry suggested

"Good idea, Harry." Ron said turning to Hermione who had just entered the common room, "Hermione you're a girl."

"I had no idea." She muttered coldly

"Well you can come with one of us!"

"No, I can't."

"Oh come on, we need partners, we're going to look really stupid if we haven't got any, everyone else has…"

"I can't come with you," Hermione said, now blushing, "because I'm already going with someone."

"No, you're not!" said Ron.

"You just said that to get rid of Neville!"

"Oh_ did_ I?" said Hermione, and her eyes flashed dangerously. "Just because it's taken _you_ three years to notice, Ron, doesn't mean no one _else_ has spotted I'm a girl!"

"Okay, okay, we know you're a girl," he said. "Will you come now?"

"I've already told you!" Hermione said angrily, "I'm going with someone else!" before stomping up the Gryffindor stairs

"What'd you do this time?" Alexis asked plopping on the couch

"He accused her of lying about her date."

"Her date oh her date she's not lying and no I won't tell you."

"Speaking of dates do you maybe want to come with me I can't think of anyone else to ask?"

"Oh so I'm last minute am I!" She yelled standing up abruptly, "We'll I'll have you know I am nobody's last choice and I have a date already so you two can just go with each other." She snapped

"Who's your date?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

Harry stared at the wall brooding before his face lit up, "I know who to ask, and maybe I'll get you a date two Ron!" He said running out of the common room, and pulling the marauders map from his pocket spotting Luna Lovegood running faster how could he have forgotten about her.

* * *

><p>"Luna!" He shouted running up to her, "You're not last resort I mean it. I just forget and Alexis was helping me kiss better and I like you and you're not last choice and do you have a friend for Ron and I was going to ask you to the ball."<p>

"You want to take me Loony Lovegood with you to the Yule ball."

"Yes."

"Is this a joke or prank."

"No! Luna will you go to the Yule Ball with me."

"Of course Harry and I have a friend that Ronald can go with too."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe we're going wit third years." Ron scowled<p>

"It's them or nothing besides I don't mind."

"Well yeah you fancy Luna."

"I do not." Harry flushed

"Of course not."

"Well at least her friend Miranda is kind of pretty with er light brown hair and dar blue eyes."

"I suppose so."

"Come on they're waiting for us in front of the hall."

* * *

><p>"Wow Luna you look nice." Harry blushed<p>

She was wearing a sheer fabric of silver robes that spilled out at the bottom, silver earrings and baby blue shoes.

"Thank you Harry you don't look so bad yourself." She smiled

"Where's Hermione." Ron said completely ignoring, Miranda

The doors opened and Krum appeared along with a girl in pretty blue robes.

"Is that Hermione?"

"It is."

"Want to dance?" Harry asked, he normally didn't dance but for her…

"Sure."

After three dances they made their way over to were Miranda and Ron were sitting on the side, Ron glaring at Viktor and Hermione as Miranda had a gloomy look on her face

"Hey have you seen, Alexis." Harry asked

"No." Ron responded gruffly

"Do you mind?" Luna asked Harry as Terry Boot asked her to dance

"What?" Harry said searching the hall for either Hermione or Alexis

"Nevermind, I'll just go." Luna sighed walking off

Hi," said Harry. Ron didn't say anything.

"It's hot, isn't it? Viktor's just gone to get some drinks."

Ron gave her a withering look. "_Viktor_?" he said. "Hasn't he asked you to call him _Vicky_ yet?"

"What's up with you?" she said.

"If you don't know, I'm not going to tell you."

"Ron, what -?"

"He's from Durmstrang!" spat Ron. "He's competing against Harry! Against Hogwarts! You - you're -_fraternizing with the enemy_, that's what you're doing!"

"Don't be so stupid the _enemy_! Honestly - who was the one who was all excited when they saw him arrive? Who was the one who wanted his autograph? Who's got a model of him up in their dormitory?"

"I s'pose he asked you to come with him while you were both in the library?"

"Yes, he did. So what?"

"What happened - trying to get him to join _spew_, were you?"

"No, I wasn't! If you _really_ want to know, he - he said he'd been coming up to the library every day to try and talk to me, but he hadn't been able to pluck up the courage!"

"Yeah, well - that's his story"

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Obvious, isn't it? He's Karkaroff's student, isn't he? He knows who you hang around with… He's just trying to get closer to Harry - get inside information on him - or get near enough to jinx him"

"For your information, he hasn't asked me_ one single thing_ about Harry, not one."

"Then he's hoping you'll help him find out what his egg means! I suppose you've been putting your heads together during those cozy little library sessions -"

"I'd _never_ help him work out that egg! _Never_. How could you say something like that I want Harry to win the tournament. Harry knows that, don't you, Harry?"

"You've got a funny way of showing it."

"This whole tournament's supposed to be about getting to know foreign wizards and making friends with them!"

"No it isn't! It's about winning! Why don't you go and find Vicky, he'll be wondering where you are."

"_Don't call him Vicky_!" Hermione jumped to her feet and stormed off across the dance floor, disappearing into the crowd. Ron watched her go with a mixture of anger and satisfaction on his face.

"Are you going to ask me to dance at all?" Miranda asked him.

"No," said Ron, still glaring after Hermione.

She pouted her lip quivering before getting up and walking away with her head held high.

"Wait, Harry I've think I found Alexis and she's with..._Malfoy_"

"What she wouldn't!" Harry said looking up spotting a girl with black dress dancing with Malfoy the curly hair was unmistakable it was Alexis _fraternizing_ with the enemy now he knew how Ron felt except his feelings for Alexis were the same as his feelings for Luna so he couldn't really choose.

"I'll be right back." He said walking up to Alexis, "May I have this dance."

"Get your own date Potter." Draco sneered

"Calm down Draco it's only one date." She smiled

"Why are you here with Malfoy you chose him over me."

"We'll at least to him I wasn't last resort!"

"When did you get so chummy wit him anyway."

"We're not he asked me and I said yes."

"Why?"

"He's attractive why not?"

"He's evil!"

"He is not! He's just cynical!"

"Same thing."

"It's not, why do you care anyways?"

"I don't."

"Good."

"I just. I forbid you from going near him."

"Who are you my father?" She sneered placing her hands on her hips

"He wouldn't approve of this either!" He argued

"You know what I'll show you something I know both of you wouldn't approve of." she said walking back over to Draco grabbing his robes and pulled him down snogging him in front of everybody

Harry scowled making his way back to the Gryffindor common room, it was a stupid party anyway, he opened the door to see Ron and Hermione in the midst of an argument.

"Well, if you don't like it, you know what the solution is, don't you?" Hermione yelled

"Oh yeah?" Ron yelled back. "What's that?"

"Next time there's a ball, ask me before someone else does, and not as a last resort!" She shouted

Ron looked at her opening and closing his mouth before crossing over to her and for a second Harry thought he might hit her until he pulled her into a kiss before pulling away

"I'm sorry, you're not last resort I just didn't realize-I'm sorry."

"Do you want to go back we have a few hours left." Hermione smiled

"I'd love to."

Harry smiled at them at least their relationship worked out for the better.


	32. Chapter 32

**What parings do you guys want, heads up. Harry and Hermione is not happening sorry, anything else I'll think about it.**

**Also Harry and Ginny might not happen seeing as I've never written a story about them or read one purely about them their always the background couple but I'll try. **

**Also I'm going back and editing the chapters so Draco's not a champion okay.**

* * *

><p><em>'Well the Yule Ball was a bust.'<em> Harry thought angrily to himself, _'Luna ran off with some stupid Ravenclaw, and Alexis ran off with Draco freaking Malfoy.'_

"Harry you don't have a lot of time left to figure out what's in the egg."

"He has time Hermione."

"Time it's almost January he has until the end of February."

"Exactly a lot of time."

Seeing that they were either about to get into a heated argument or a heated snog session, Alexis stood up grabbing his egg and pulling Harry out the door with her not stopping until they got to the shore of the black lake.

"Harry I'm sorry about last night." She muttered, "I know you don't like Draco but he is really different to his friends now that he's older you know. I was just being nice, and I wasn't a last resort to him."

"Alexis I forgave you already, I was way out of line and I was kind of jealous."

"Jealous so you're telling me you wanted to go to the ball with Draco."

"Oh shut up." Harry laughed

"You know I'd help you solve this egg first right, you're my first and top priority." She muttered lacing his fingers with hers

"You're my first top and only priority even if you aren't doing the tournament." He whispered squeezing her hand tightly

She laughed stretching her legs causing the egg to fall into the water, while Harry gave her a look, which said you-have-to-go-get-that

"Aren't you going to get that?"

"It's your egg."

"You dropped it."

"You just want to see me in knickers."

"Your right."

Alexis chuckled before undressing down to her underclothes and jumping in the lake, only to accidentally open it a song coming out. She swam back up brushing her back, "Harry! Get in the water. I solved it hurry up."

"Okay hold on." Harry said getting into the water listening to the song

_Come seek us where our voices sound,_

_We cannot sing above the ground,_

_And while you re searching, ponder this:_

_We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_

_An hour long you'll have to look,_

_And to recover what we took,_

_But past an hour- the prospect's black,_

_Too late, it's gone, it won't come back_

"We solved the clue." Alexis said

"What do you think it means?"

"They took something you'll miss so maybe your invisibility cloak."

"I guess." Harry muttered

"I think you have to go swimming in the black lake, looking for what-mermaids how could I have been so stupid, mermaids above land their singing is horrible but under the water it sounds so wonderful."

"How do you know all this this?"

"The lyrics, you have an hour to look for what you miss, what we need to do is figure out how you're suppose to hold your breathe under the lake for an hour."

"Have I ever told you that you're brilliant." He murmured kissing her cheek

"You can stand to mention it more." She flushed

* * *

><p>"Harry you can use gillyweed, it tastes disgusting but it literally turn you into a fish for an hour." Hermione suggested<p>

"Or he could use the bubblehead charm." Ron protested

"Maybe someone else will use it then he won't be get a lot of points." Alexis piped up

"I'll use the gillyweed it'll be faster being a fish in the water."

"Whatever you use we'll be there to root for you." Ron smiled

* * *

><p><em>'No wonder, he casted that cruico in class the real mad-eye moody would have never done that. He knows what happened to Neville's parents.'<em> Alexis thought to herself she had looked at the marauders map and spotted Crouch in the place where Mad-Eye Moody should be. It also explained why Luna would always stare at him for long periods of times

"Mischief managed." She whispered running out into the hallways

"Ms. Black."

"Professor." She smiled, staring at Crouch, "Off to watch the second task, I presume."

"Actually I'm here to prepare the second task." He grinned pulling out his wand

"What-"

"Somnus."

Alexis passed falling in heap on the floor as Crouch picked her up carrying her towards the black lake.

* * *

><p>Harry shivered casting a warming spell on himself, what was wrong with Dumbledore having the second task with this weather they should have done this first and had the dragons second. He looked around the crowd seeing, Ron, and Luna rooting for him and frowned where the heck was Alexis or Hermione<p>

"Well, all our champions are ready for the second task, which will start on my whistle. They have precisely an hour to recover what has been taken from them. On the count of three, then, One… two… three!"

Harry opened his hand filled with gillyweed stuffing it into his mouth swallowing it whole. All of a sudden he couldn't breath or walk he was literally a fish out of water he fell into the water taking a deep breath the gillyweed worked better than expected.

He swam around lost, where the heck were the bloody mermaids

"How are you doing?"

"Myrtle!" Harry tried to shout but nothing came out of his mouth but a very large bubble.

"You want to try over there!" she said, pointing. "I won't come with you… I don't like them much, they always chase me when I get too close…"

Harry grinned blowing her a kiss and giving her thumbs up before swimming in that direction. Harry sped around a corner and a very strange sight met his eyes.

A whole crowd of merpeople was floating in front of the houses that lined what looked like a mer-version of a village square. A choir of merpeople was singing in the middle, calling the champions toward them, and behind them rose a crude sort of statue; a gigantic merperson hewn from a boulder. Four people were bound tightly to the tail of the stone merperson.

Alexis was tied between Hermione and George. There was also a girl who looked no older than eight, whose clouds of silvery hair made Harry feel sure that she was Fleur Delacour's sister. All four of them appeared to be in a very deep sleep. Their heads were lolling onto their shoulders, and fine streams of bubbles kept issuing from their mouths.

He decided to wait, just in case someone wouldn't be able to save them. He saw Angelina come in to view with a bubblehead charm and pulled out a sharp knife and cutting George loose and saluting Harry and swimming up to the surface

Krum came by his head transfigured into that of shark and broke through Hermione's chain swimming upwards. Fleur was no where to be found, he knew Dumbledore wouldn't let anyone die but her sister was looking a little blue speaking of which so was Alexis.

At that moment Fleur came around the corner in a panic and began trying to free her until Harry gave her a rock helping her cut her chain as she smiled at him swimming to the top.

He grabbed another rock and began cutting thought the chain and swimming upwards when he felt the change his neck hurt, feeling the rush of water in between his fingers and toes his chest bursting he was so close with a burst of adrenaline he swam to the top the feel of oxygen entering his lungs

"Harry...what."

"You're what I would miss he most."

Alexis blushed and smiled before remembering, "Mad-Eye Moody he's Crouch, the marauder map says so it never lies."

"Well discuss that later we have to get back to shore." Harry said

Alexis took in a deep breath, leaning her head on Harry's shoulder, "My knight in shining armor."

Harry grinned, "Don't you mean Malfoy, your prince charming."

"Yes, you're both competing for my love." She laughed nudging him

Harry laughed before listening to the scores. Angelina had been first, Viktor second, Fleur third, and Harry last.

* * *

><p>"Wait your telling me that Crouch is impersonating Mad-Eye Moody."<p>

"Yes I don't know how he is but he is."

"His flask he always drinks from it."

"It could be polyjuice potion."

"We have to tell Dumbledore."

"I doubt he'll be live us even if you are the chosen one that's a high accusation."

"So what do we do?"

"I don't know when the tournament's finished we'll be able to think about more."

* * *

><p>Harry watched as the champions disappeared into the maze he was last place so he would be entering last not hat he minded. He walked cautiously the spell <em>reducto<em> on the tip of his tongue. So far he hadn't met anything and that unnerved him he fingered the portkey Alexis had given him that would transport him in front of the Gryffindor Common Room.

He turned right to see Fleur, Viktor and Angelina all fighting for the cup. Without them noticing he sunk past grabbing the cup and felt his eyes widened as he felt jerk in his stomach and on his arm someone had grabbed him the cup was a portkey and mentally he thanked Alexis for giving him her own portkey.

* * *

><p>He landed on the floor of a graveyard and looked around at the figure who had grabbed his arm it was Fleur.<p>

"Vat iz thiz? Iz thiz part of the tazk?"

"I don't know did you know it was a portkey?"

"No. Keep your wandz out juzt in caze?"

"Good idea."

"Someone's coming."

Squinting tensely through the darkness, they watched the figure drawing nearer, walking steadily toward them between the graves. Harry couldn't make out a face, but from the way it was walking and holding its arms, he could tell that it was carrying something. Whoever it was, he was short, and wearing a hooded cloak pulled up over his head to obscure his face. And - several paces nearer, the gap between them closing all the time - Harry saw that the thing in the persons arms looked like a baby… or was it merely a bundle of robes?

And then, without warning, Harry's scar exploded with pain. It was agony such as he had never felt in all his life; his wand slipped from his fingers as he put his hands over his face; his knees buckled; he was on the ground and he could see nothing at all; his head was about to split open.

From far away, above his head, he heard a high, cold voice say, "Kill the spare."

"Avada Kedavra!"

Fleur let out a shout falling to the ground in horror, as Harry stared at her in shock but breath in relief when he saw her wink and put a finger to her mouth

The short man in the cloak had put down his bundle, lit his wand, and was dragging Harry toward the marble headstone. Harry saw the name upon it flickering in the wand light before he was forced around and slammed against it.

TOM RIDDLE

The cloaked man was now conjuring tight cords around Harry, tying him from neck to ankles to the headstone. Harry could hear shallow, fast breathing from the depths of the hood; he struggled, and the man hit him - hit him with a hand that had a finger missing.

"Petriggew you filthy traitor!" Harry shouted, watching him prepare a cauldron

"It is ready Master."

"Now…" said the cold voice.

Wormtail pulled open the robes on the ground, revealing what was inside them, and Harry let out a yell that was strangled in the wad of material blocking his mouth.

It was as though Wormtail had flipped over a stone and revealed something ugly, slimy, and blind - but worse, a hundred times worse. The thing Wormtail had been carrying had the shape of a crouched human child, except that Harry had never seen anything less like a child. It was hairless and scaly-looking, a dark, raw, reddish black. Its arms and legs were thin and feeble, and its face - no child alive ever had a face like that - flat and snakelike, with gleaming red eyes

"What the bloody hell is that!" Harry yelled cringing, "Did you attempt to have kids."

The thing seemed almost helpless; it raised its thin arms, put them around Wormtail's neck, and Wormtail lifted it. As he did so, his hood fell back, and Harry saw the look of revulsion on Wormtail's weak, pale face in the firelight as he carried the creature to the rim of the cauldron. For one moment, Harry saw the evil, flat face illuminated in the sparks dancing on the surface of the potion. And then Wormtail lowered the creature into the cauldron; there was a hiss, and it vanished below the surface; Harry heard its frail body hit the bottom with a soft thud.

Wormtail was speaking. His voice shook; he seemed frightened beyond his wits. He raised his wand, closed his eyes, and spoke to the night.

"Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!"

The surface of the grave at Harry's feet cracked. Horrified, Harry watched as a fine trickle of dust rose into the air at Wormtail's command and fell softly into the cauldron. The diamond surface of the water broke and hissed; it sent sparks in all directions and turned a vivid, poisonous-looking blue.

And now Wormtail was whimpering. He pulled a long, thin, shining silver dagger from inside his cloak. His voice broke into petrified sobs.

"Flesh - of the servant - w-willingly given - you will - revive - your master."

He stretched his right hand out in front of him - the hand with the missing finger. He gripped the dagger very tightly in his left hand and swung it upward.

Harry realized what Wormtail was about to do a second before it happened – he closed his eyes as tightly as he could, but he could not block the scream that pierced the night, that went through Harry as though he had been stabbed with the dagger too. He heard something fall to the ground, heard Wormtail's anguished panting, then a sickening splash, as something was dropped into the cauldron.

Harry couldn't stand to look… but the potion had turned a burning red; the light of it shone through Harry's closed eyelids…

Wormtail was gasping and moaning with agony. Not until Harry felt Wormtail's anguished breath on his face did he realize that Wormtail was right in front of him.

"B-blood of the enemy… forcibly taken… you will… resurrect your foe."

Harry could do nothing to prevent it he was tied too tightly… Squinting down, struggling hopelessly at the ropes binding him, he saw the shining silver dagger shaking in Wormtails remaining hand. He felt its point penetrate the crook of his right arm and blood seeping down the sleeve of his torn robes. Wormtail, still panting with pain, rumbled in his pocket for a glass vial and held it to Harry's cut, so that a dribble of blood fell into it.

Fleur crept to him untying his binds as the cauldron shimmered at the moment Wormtail turned around as Harry was freed and pushed him into the cauldron knocking it over

"NO!" Pettogrew said looking at the fallen now empty cauldron

"Fleur we need to get out of here now." Harry said pulling her towards the cup

But then, through the mist in front of him, he saw, with an icy surge of terror, the dark outline of a man, tall and skeletally thin, rising slowly from inside the cauldron.

The thin man stepped out of the cauldron, staring at Harry… and Harry stared back into the face that had haunted his nightmares for three years. Whiter than a skull, with wide, livid scarlet eyes and a nose that was flat as a snakes with slits for nostrils…

Lord Voldemort had risen again at that moment Harry grabbed the cup along with Fleur as they disappeared hearing the cry of Voldemort's rage as they escaped landing in the middle of the Quidditch filed

"The dark lord iz back." Fleur mumbled to herself getting up hastily

Harry was barley aware of somebody dragging him somewhere the shock of what happened playing over and over in his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry knocking over the cauldron will play a part in Voldemort being back.<strong>


	33. Chapter 33

"Professor Moody. Why am I in your office? Why did you bring me here?" Harry asked warily he knew it was Crouch now and that unnerved him but he couldn't really hurt him without his

"What happened Harry?"

"The cup was a portkey, he tried to kill Fleur, but missed, a potion and I knocked the cauldron down before he was fully resurrected and left with Fleur."

"The Dark Lord got his body back? He's returned?"

"Yes."

"Relax here drink this and calm down."

Harry looked at the cup Veritaserum he had nothing to high he took a few gulps before setting it down.

"Voldemort's back, Harry? You're sure he's back? How did he do it?"

"He took stuff from his father's grave, and from Wormtail, and me," said Harry.

His head felt clearer; his scar wasn't hurting so badly; he could now see Moody's face distinctly, even though the office was dark. He could still hear screaming and shouting from the distant Quidditch field.

"What did the Dark Lord take from you?" said Moody.

"Blood," said Harry, raising his arm. His sleeve was ripped where Wormtail's dagger had torn it, "There's a deatheater at Hogwarts he put my name in the cup."

"I know who the deatheater is." Crouch grinned

Harry spotted movement out of the corner of his eyes and curly hair; Alexis had her wand trained on Crouch. Crouch turned looking at where Alexis was hidden for a while before turning back to Harry

"It was you wasn't it."

"Smarter than I gave you credit for, I put your name along with your girlfriends the tournament would kill her and get you sent to the dark lord."

"Too bad it didn't work I escaped from your precious lord."

"Insolent child, the dark lord will reward me when he finds out how much pain I caused the boy-who-lived shame he wants you for himself. CRUCIO!"

Harry let out a scream convulsing on the floor

"Stupefy!" Alexis shouted only for it bounces off the silent protection charm

"Did you really think that would work girl?" Crouch said releasing the curse off of Harry and grabbing Alexis, "Maybe the dark lord will allow me to keep you as a gift."

"Get off of me."

"No respect. CRUCIO!"

Alexis let out a scream as Harry got up gingerly off the floor, grabbing his wand, "Confringo!"

Crocuh let out anguish screamed feeling his bones blast apart.

"Come on we have to get out of here." Harry said pulling Alexis to her feet

"We need to tell a teacher."

* * *

><p>"Next time we find a bad guy we kill them on the spot or immobilize them on the spot." Alexis muttered<p>

"Agreed, forget getting a teacher or bringing them." Harry added

"So Voldemort's really back."

"Yeah, I knocked down the cauldron in mid-resurrection so I don't know who it'll effect him."

"I guess that means that the war has officially started."

"Yep."

"This summer we need to train, do you think we should train other people."

"I don't know we don't know who we can trust."

"We have to train, nonstop all summer."

"We may have to kill people."

"I know, and I'm ready it's a war we'll have to do what we need to do to survive, even if means killing people or using the unforgivable curses."

"Do you think you could kill somebody? I know I could when I saw Pettigrew I just wanted to kill him for what he did to my parents and yours too and who knows who else."

"I think that if I had to kill somebody I could not for no reason but if they were going to kill me or someone I cared about or if they were being imperious I'd immobilize them. I'm not afraid to kill somebody to survive the war."

"We're officially in war he's back and even if nobody believes me I will defeat Voldemort."

"I'll be with you every step of the way." Alexis smiled wrapping their fingers together

"You have a habit of doing that you know." Harry quirked looking at their intertwined fingers

"Way to ruin the mood Harry!" She said walking away

"Wait, Alexis I'm sorry." He shouted chasing after him

* * *

><p>"What do you mean I'm lying? I saw him with my own eyes he's back!"<p>

"Look Harry my boy we can't have a story like this scaring up the media." Fudge sighed

"But it's true! We need to prepare!"

"Look, the tournament probably got to you it was your imagination."

"I'm telling the truth."

"Go ahead telling people that I doubt people will believe you even if you are Harry Potter."

Harry stopped staring angrily at Fudge before stomping away.

* * *

><p>"Confringo!" Harry shouted, watching as Alexis dodged his curse sending a silent immobulus his way<p>

"Not fair, how come your good at everything."

"Please Harry I'm not good at everything, the only thing I'm good at are casting silent and wandless spells, powerful and destructive spells, charms and potions you're good at everything else I still can't cast a corporal patronus your great at transfiguration, defense spells and protection spells."

"What's the point if they're not powerful or destructive enough."

"What's the point if you cant protect yourself while casting it."

Harry glanced around feeling the air go cold, and looked around, "Alexis dementors."

"I know and we can't cast the charm."

"The only charm you can't cast."

Harry spotted the dementor pulling out his wand

"It won't work."

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" He shouted, a small slivery wasp coming out, "Alexis help me!"

"It won't work."

"Juts do it."

"EXPECTO PATRONUM." Alexis said the same time Harry repeated it a burst of silver coming out from the tip of their wands a dragon and a nundu chasing away the dementors.

"Why were there dementors here?"

"I don't know but we should go before more comes I don't want to be here if they come back ad I don't think I'll have enough energy to produce another patronus charm."

"Good thing we're emancipated our we would have a problem."

* * *

><p>"Wow this place is huge!" Harry cried out<p>

"Welcome to Number Twelve Grimmuald Place, the noble and most ancient house of black." Sirius drawled

"Wow." Jasmine whispered, "I forgot how rich you are."

At that moment the portrait of the late Mrs. Black woke up and began screeching

"Who is in the house of black whom!"

"Hey mum."

"Yoooou!" she howled, her eyes popping at the sight of the man. "Blood traitor, abomination, shame of my flesh!"

"Yeah and this is my wife Jasmine she's pureblood and luckily we're not related." Sirius said

"Pureblood, nice very nice."

"This is your granddaughter Alexis."

"A firstborn girl! We haven't one of those in ages! She's wonderful. Maybe you aren't such a disgrace after all."

"This is my godson Harry Potter."

"Potter, halfblood filth I take back my apology."

"What apology."

"Guys this is my mum lovely isn't she."


	34. Chapter 34

"Hey Alexis you're related to Malfoy!" Harry called out looking at the Black family tapestry, "If you guys have kids they'll be related. Ha! You guys are kissing cousins!"

"We're distantly very distantly related cousins. It's still weird though. I can't belive I kissed him."

"Don't you like him?"

"No, I told you we were just friends and you made me mad enough to snog him just to piss you off even more. Besides he's dating someone."

"Who?"

"Why would I tell you, I could loose his trust and we're in war his father is a deatheater if all goes well we could get him on our side."

"Right but you can tell me I won't tell."

"You'll find out if you pay attention to all the blondes you know."

"What that doesn't make sense."

"It makes sense you're just to dumb to understand."

"…I don't like you."

"I know you love me."

* * *

><p>Harry and Alexis went along the trade looking for a compartment bickering with each other<p>

"This is your fault we should have left earlier."

"I need my beauty sleep."

"Obliviously it's not helping."

"Why I ought to-"

They were interrupted by Neville who appeared out of breath, "Hi Harry, Alexis. Every where's full I can't find a seat."

"What are you talking about?" Alexis said looking around, "We can sit with Luna."

"I don't want to disturb anyone." Neville muttered

"Disturb who it's only Loony Lovegood." Ginny scoffed walking up to them

"She's not Loony just eccentric."

"Course she is and deatheaters aren't evil just misunderstood."

"Some of them could be."

"Whatever." Ginny rolled her eyes walking in; she slid the door open and pulled her trunk inside.

"Hi, Luna is it okay if we take these seats?"

"Sure."

"Thanks."

"Nice to see you again, Luna this is Neville Longbottom." Harry introduced

"Hello."

"Guess who's prefects this year." Hermione said walking in angrily

"Who?"

"Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson." Ron snarled, "Prats the both of them."

"What about for Hufflepuff?" Neville asked

"Ernie Mcamillian and Hannah Aboot."

"Terry Boot, and Padma Patil for Ravenclaw."

The compartment door slid open to reveal Draco Malfoy Crabbe and Goyle.

"What do you want?" Harry sneered before anyone could say something

"Manners, Potter, or I'll have to give you a detention." He drawled, "You see, I, unlike you, have been made a prefect, which means that I, unlike you, have the power to hand out punishments."

Luna pulled her magazine from over her face staring at Draco from the top of her eyes, he turned to her his expression turning to something unreadable.

"Get out." Hermione screeched

Draco seemed to snap out of whatever gaze he was and sneered, "You don't command me mudblood." Before leaving the room anyway

"Yet he left when I told him too." Hermione muttered to herself

* * *

><p>"I wish that the sorting didn't take so long, I'm starving!" Ron whined<p>

"Your always hungry." Hermioen giggled

"It's one of the traits that makes you attracted to me."

"No what makes me attracted to you is when we kiss and-"

"Oi! People are trying not to vomit before dinner." Alexis spoke scrunching up her nose in disgust something Harry found cute wait he found that cute?

The sorting hat opened it's mouth and began singing

_In times of old when I was new,_

_And Hogwarts barely started,_

_The founders of our noble school,_

_Thought never to be parted,_

_United by a common goal,_

_They had the selfsame yearning,_

_To make the world's best magic school,_

_And pass along their learning._

_"Together we will build and teach!"_

_The four good friends decided,_

_And never did they dream,_

_That they might some day be divided,_

_For were there such friends anywhere,_

_As Slytherin and Gryffindor?_

_Unless it was the second pair_

_Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?_

_So how could it have gone so wrong?_

_How could such friendships fail?_

_Why, I was there and so can tell,_

_The whole sad, sorry tale._

_Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those whose_

_Ancestry is purest."_

_Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose_

_Intelligence is surest."_

_Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those_

_With brave deeds to their name."_

_Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot,_

_And treat them just the same."_

_These differences caused little strife,_

_When first they came to light,_

_For each of the four founders had_

_A house in which they might_

_Take only those they wanted,_

_So, for instance, Slytherin_

_Took only pure-blood wizards_

_Of great cunning, just like him,_

_And only those of sharpest mind_

_Were taught by Ravenclaw_

_While the bravest and the boldest_

_Went to daring Gryffindor._

_Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,_

_And taught them all she knew,_

_Thus the houses and their founders_

_Retained friendships firm and true._

_So Hogwarts worked in harmony_

_For several happy years,_

_But then discord crept among us_

_Feeding on our faults and fears._

_The houses that, like pillars four,_

_Had once held up our school,_

_Now turned upon each other and,_

_Divided, sought to rule._

_And for a while it seemed the school_

_Must meet an early end,_

_What with dueling and with fighting_

_And the clash of friend on friend_

_And at last there came a morning_

_When old Slytherin departed_

_And though the fighting then died out_

_He left us quite downhearted._

_And never since the founders four_

_Were whittled down to three_

_Have the houses been united_

_As they once were meant to be._

_And now the Sorting Hat is here_

_And you all know the score:_

_I sort you into houses_

_Because that is what I'm for,_

_But this year I'll go further,_

_Listen closely to my song:_

_Though condemned I am to split you_

_Still I worry that it's wrong,_

_Though I must fulfill my duty_

_And must quarter every year_

_Still I wonder whether Sorting_

_May not bring the end I fear._

_Oh, know the perils, read the signs,_

_The warning history shows,_

_For our Hogwarts is in danger_

_From external, deadly foes_

_And we must unite inside her_

_Or we'll crumble from within_

_I have told you, I have warned you…_

_Let the Sorting now begin._

"How come they get a better song then us?" Ron frowned

"The sorting hat knows the war's begun." Alexis whispered

"Or he's talking about the ugly toad look alike in the pink." Harry answered looking up

"Umbridge she works for Fudge what is she doing here?"

"Who knows, who cares let's just try not to get in her way if she works for Fudge she probably doesn't believe me about you-know-who being back."

Harry let out a yawning tuning out parts of Dumbledore's speechs only hearing bits of it, "Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast…magic is not permitted in corridors between classes…Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons…Professor Umbridge, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Tryouts for the house Quidditch teams will take place on the." He stopped causing Harry to look up and see Umbridge standing there

"Thank you, Headmaster," Professor Umbridge simpered, "for those kind words of welcome. "Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say!" She smiled, revealing very pointed teeth. "And to see such happy little faces looking up at me!"

"How old does she think we are five?" Ron grimaced

"I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all and I'm sure we'll be very good friends!"

"I'll be her friend as long as I don't have to borrow that cardigan," Parvati whispered to Lavender, and both of them lapsed into silent giggles.

Harry let out a sigh before turning her out also once again only hearing bits of her speech, "The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance…treasure trove of magical…brought something new…some changes will be for the better..some old habits will be retained…practices that ought to be prohibited…"

Harry felt himself zone out daydreaming about a world of the best food ever and beds and extra soft pillows…


	35. Chapter 35

**Alexis hates Umbridge because in my story she's the reason Sirius didn't get a trial not Crouch she also had Sirius' temper and you'll learn more about her insane mother later.**

* * *

><p>"Harry are you okay?" Hermione asked<p>

"Everyone thinks I'm lying about Voldemort being back and now they're all afraid of me or they think I'm some insane psycho." Harry frowned

"Maybe that's what the sorting hat meant somehow he knows that V-v-you-know-who is back and wants us to stand together."

"I don't see how we're suppose to stand together, especially with the Slytheirns." Ron frowned

"Hey we've got Umbridge-" Alexis started

"Professor, Umbridge." Hermione interrupted

"Whatever we have the pink fluff monster today, I wonder if she's a good teacher it is OWLS this year."

Both Ron and Harry let out a groan at the mention of owls

"He-hello Harry?" Ginny blushed

Harry let out a sigh rolling his eyes ignoring the smirks and grins of Ron, Hermione and Alexis every since she found he was the boy who lived she had been coming up to talk to him despite the fact she could barely form two coherent words around him. It wasn't that she was nice but she saw him as a celebrity now, which affected the way she acted around him.

"Hey Ginny what's up?"

"Nothing much just thought I'd say hi." She blushed walking away

"Ron I love you like a brother but your sister is-" Harry trailed off

"-Trust me I know, better hope you don't visit during the holidays she'll probably rape you in your sleep." Ron snickered

"Haha very funny."

"It is isn't it?"

"Hermione I think you Harry is trying to steal your boyfriend." Alexis grinned

"He can't have him, Ronald is all mine." Hermione mock glared kissing Ron on the cheek

"Come on Mr. and Mrs. Weasley we need to get to Snape." Harry muttered

"I think someone's jealous." Alexis snickered

* * *

><p>"Before we begin today's lesson. I think it appropriate to remind you that next June you will be sitting an important examination, during which you will prove how much you have learned about the composition and use of magical potions. Moronic though some of this class undoubtedly are, I expect you to scrape an 'Acceptable' in your OWL, or suffer my… displeasure. After this year, of course, many of you will cease studying with me. I take only the very best into my NEWT Potions class, which means that some of us will certainly be saying goodbye."<p>

"Guess that means you guys won't be in it." Alexis whispered to Ron and Harry

"Oh shut up." Ron hissed

"What he said." Harry agreed

"But we have another year to go before that happy moment of farewell, so whether or not you are intending to attempt NEWT, I advise all of you to concentrate your efforts upon maintaining the high pass level I have come to expect from my OWL students. Today we will be mixing a potion that often comes up at Ordinary Wizarding Level: the Draught of Peace, a potion to calm anxiety and soothe agitation. Be warned: if you are too heavy-handed with the ingredients you will put the drinker into a heavy and sometimes irreversible sleep, so you will need to pay close attention to what you are doing. The ingredients and method are on the blackboard you will find everything you need in the store cupboard you have an hour and a half… start."

Harry looked around the class, Alexis, Hermione, Malfoy's and surprisingly enough Parkinson's potions all looked perfect, well they were the best in the class. Ron's was a sick looking color of green, and his own was letting off dark grey steam not good it should have been a slight silver vapor. He let out a sigh counting down the seconds until Snape noticed 3…2…1…

"Potter, what is this supposed to be?"

Right on cue, "The Draught of Peace." Harry muttered

"Tell me, Potter can you read?"

"Yes, I can."

"Read the third line of the instructions for me, Potter."

"'Add powdered moonstone, stir three times counter-clockwise, allow to simmer for seven minutes then add two drops of syrup of hellebore.'"

"Did you do everything on the third line, Potter?"

"No."

"I beg your pardon?"

"No, I forgot the hellebore."

"I know you did, Potter, which means that this mess is utterly worthless. Evanesco."

Harry watched as Snape walked to the front of the class and slapped his forehead, stupid

"Homework: twelve inches of parchment on the properties of moonstone and its uses in potion making, to be handed in on Thursday."

Harry resisted the urge to slam his head into the desk can't have people thinking he was crazier than usual.

* * *

><p>"Look we have Umbridge. Finally!" Alexis said<p>

"Why are you so eager to see her?" Ron asked

"Just wanted to see the woman who was there and denied my father getting a fair trial."

"Oh no." Harry muttered

"Lets go can't wait."

"Well, good afternoon!" she said, when finally the whole class had sat down.

A few people mumbled "good afternoon" in reply.

"Tut, tut," said Professor Umbridge. "That won't do, now, will it? I should like you, please, to reply 'Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge'. One more time, please. Good afternoon, class!"

"Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge," they chanted back at her.

"How old does she think we are?" Ron asked seriously

"There, now. That wasn't too difficult, was it? Wands away and quills out, please."

"Well this is going to be a boring lesson." Harry murmured

"Not exactly."

Professor Umbridge opened her handbag, extracted her own wand, which was an unusually short one, and tapped the blackboard sharply with it; words appeared on the board at once:

Defense Against the Dark Arts A Return to Basic Principles

"Well now, your teaching in this subject has been rather disrupted and fragmented, hasn't it?"

Harry sensing a speech started to tune her out, _'The constant changing of teachers…blah blah blah…Ministry…gibberish…man she looks like a pink toad…standard…OWL year. Why is it called OWL anyway do we test with owls or something…defensive magic this year. Copy down the following, please. OW!_'

Harry looked up rubbing his sigh where Alexis had elbowed him as she pointed at he boad

She rapped the blackboard again; the first message vanished and was replaced by: Course Aims:

_1. Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic._

_2. Learning to recognize situations in which defensive magic can legally be used._

_3. Placing the use of defensive magic in a context for practical use._

For a couple of minutes the room was full of the sound of scratching quills on parchment. When everyone had copied down Professor Umbridge's three course aims she asked, "Has everybody got a copy of Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard? I should like you to turn to page five and read 'Chapter One, Basics for Beginners'. There will be no need to talk."

Hermione had not even opened her copy of Defensive Magical Theory. She was staring fixedly at Professor Umbridge with her hand in the air. After several more minutes had passed, however, Harry was not the only one watching Hermione. When more than half the class were staring at Hermione rather than at their books, Professor Umbridge seemed to decide that she could ignore the situation no longer.

"Did you want to ask something about the chapter, dear?"

"Not about the chapter, no."

"Well, we're reading just now, if you have other queries we can deal with them at the end of class."

"I've got a query about your course aims."

"And your name is?"

"Hermione Granger."

"Well, Miss Granger, I think the course aims are perfectly clear if you read them through carefully."

"Well, I don't, there's nothing written up there about using defensive spells."

"Using defensive spells?" Professor Umbridge repeated with a little laugh. "Why, I can't imagine any situation arising in my classroom that would require you to use a defensive spell, Miss Granger. You surely aren't expecting to be attacked during class?"

"We're not going to use magic?" Ron exclaimed loudly.

"Students raise their hands when they wish to speak in my class, Mr. -?"

"Weasley," Ron said, thrusting his hand into the air.

Professor Umbridge, smiling still more widely, turned her back on him. Hermione immediately raised her hand too.

"Yes, Miss Granger? You wanted to ask something else?"

"Yes," said Hermione. "Surely the whole point of Defense Against the Dark Arts is to practice defensive spells?"

"Are you a Ministry-trained educational expert, Miss Granger?" asked Professor Umbridge, in her falsely sweet voice.

"No, but -"

"Well then, I'm afraid you are not qualified to decide what the 'whole point' of any class is. Wizards much older and cleverer than you have devised our new program of study. You will be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way -"

"What use is that?" said Harry loudly. "If we're going to be attacked, it won't be in a -"

"Hand, Mr. Potter!" sang Professor Umbridge.

Harry thrust his fist in the air. Again, Professor Umbridge promptly turned away from him, but now several other people had their hands up, too.

"And your name is?"

"Dean Thomas."

"Well, Mr. Thomas?"

"Well, it's like Harry said, isn't it?" said Dean. "If we're going to be attacked, it won't be risk free."

"I repeat," said Professor Umbridge, smiling in a very irritating fashion at Dean, "Do you expect to be attacked during my classes?"

"No, but -"

"I do not wish to criticize the way things have been run in this school, but you have been exposed to some very irresponsible wizards in this class, very irresponsible indeed not to mention, extremely dangerous half-breeds."

"If you mean Professor Lupin," Dean piped up angrily, "he was the best we ever -"

"Hand, Mr. Thomas! As I was saying you have been introduced to spells that have been complex, inappropriate to your age group and potentially lethal. You have been frightened into believing that you are likely to meet Dark attacks every other day -"

"No we haven't," Hermione said, "we just -"

"Your hand is not up, Miss Granger!"

Hermione put up her hand. Professor Umbridge turned away from her.

"It is my understanding that my predecessor not only performed illegal curses in front of you, he actually performed them on you."

"Well, he turned out to be a maniac, didn't he?" Dean said hotly. "Mind you, we still learned loads."

"Your hand is not up, Mr. Thomas! Now, it is the view of the Ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be more than sufficient to get you through your examination, which, after all, is what school is all about. And your name is?"

"Parvati Patil, and isn't there a practical bit in our Defense Against the Dark Arts OWL? Aren't we supposed to show that we can actually do the counter-curses and things?"

"As long as you have studied the theory hard enough, there is no reason why you should not be able to perform the spells under carefully controlled examination conditions."

"Without ever practicing them beforehand? Are you telling us that the first time we'll get to do the spells will be during our exam?"

"I repeat, as long as you have studied the theory hard enough -"

"And what good's theory going to be in the real world?" Harry interjected

"This is school, Mr. Potter, not the real world."

"So we're not supposed to be prepared for what's waiting for us out there?"

"There is nothing waiting out there, Mr. Potter."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Who do you imagine wants to attack children like yourselves?"

Hmm, let's think…Maybe… Lord Voldemort!"

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter."

"Now, let me make a few things quite plain. You have been told that a certain Dark wizard has returned from the dead -"

"He wasn't dead, but yeah, he's returned!"

'"Mr. Potter you have already lost your house ten points do not make matters worse for yourself. As I was saying, you have been informed that a certain Dark wizard is at large once again. This is a lie."

"It is NOT a lie! I saw him, I fought him!"

"Twenty points from Gryffindor! I repeat, this is a lie. The Ministry of Magic guarantees that you are not in danger from any Dark wizard. If you are still worried, by all means come and see me outside class hours. If someone is alarming you with fibs about reborn Dark wizards, I would like to hear about it. I am here to help. I am your friend. And now, you will kindly continue your reading. Page five, 'Basics for Beginners'."

"He's telling the truth!" Alexis shouted

"And who are you?" Umbridge smirked

"You should my father was put in prison without a trial because of you."

"Oh, Alexis Black daughter of Sirius Black, I suggest you quiet down before you get a detention as well."

"He's telling the truth, he's the bloody boy-who-lived and if he says he saw Voldemort than he did why would he lie like that! What does he have to gain from my lying use your thick head and think about it!"

"Detention, Miss Black, tomorrow evening at five o clock in my office."

"Give me a million detentions you've given me no reason to believe anything that comes out of your fat mouth!"

"Another detention Ms. Black, for insulting a teacher."

"Like I said before, give me all the bloody detentions. I don't care; you're a liar and a fraud. Voldemort's back and you know he is. The ministry tries to keep things on the down low that's why my father was sent to Azkaban without a trial wasn't it so no one would find out what really happened with his deatheaters-"

"-I see Mr. Potter has been filling you're head with nonsense."

"He has not been filling my head with nonsense!"

"I see then spending time with your lunatic of a mother and convict of father has affected you, no manners whatsoever, complete disrespect of authority. I certainly hope your younger brother isn't as horrible as his parents."

"Don't insult my family! You ugly toad! My mother is not a lunatic, and my father is not a convict!"

"Detention for the rest of this week at five o clock sharp in my office."

"I don't bloody care, don't talk about my family, I swear if I were older I'd hex you into Timbuktu."

"Threatening a teacher, detentions all next week. I see your parents have not taught you a thing."

"I don't bloody care!" She shouted knocking over a chair, "Stop insulting my family!"

"Destruction of school property, another detention."

Alexis let out a cry of frustration before walking out of the class

"Leaving without permission, another detention, three weeks of detention every night at five o clock in my office."

Through the open door, students could hear Alexis scream of anger and a loud crash

"I see that her parents are not suited to take care of her. What does one expect having been raised by her lunatic of a mother before being raised by a convict of a father? Best to get her out of that hostile environment at once though I fear it may be too late. We can take her brother also."

Harry bristled anger rising listening to her talk badly about the people who had rescued him from the Durlseys and left the room before he said or did something he regretted.

"Detention, Mr. Potter three weeks from today!" Umbridge called out

* * *

><p>Alexis closed her eyes taking a deep breath, <em>'Umbridge was wrong; there was nothing wrong with her or her parents. Her mum was not a lunatic and her father was innocent. So what if her father had been in prison or her mother was on the brink of insanity before. That didn't mean anything.' <em>She wiped her face and sighed well she wasn't crying…yet

"Alex what are you doing here?"

She looked up to find herself staring into the concerned face of none other than Draco Malfoy

"Drake, I left class, Umbridge is evil. She really is. We aren't doing anything in defense. She insulted my family I wanted to hex her so bad. Don't be on her side, Drake please don't. I have detention with her for three weeks straight, I'd do a whole year if I could just get her to shut up about my family."

"Alex it'll be alright, I'll make sure the Slytheirns don't side with her, with the whole school against her it'll be easier to get rid of her, and you know me one complaint is all it takes."

"Thanks. So how are things with Lulu?"

Draco turned pale pink blushing, "If you must know things are going fine, thanks for helping us out."

"No problem, but I don't want to see any weirdo blonde kids running around until we're out of a Hogwarts."

Draco let out a cough turning red, "Shut up, I don't want to see any curly haired four-eyes running around either."

"Me and Harry, married? I never really thought of that."

"Alexis."

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear."

"Malfoy, Alexis what is he doing here you guys are cousins."

"Distantly related cousins need I remind you and get your head out of the gutter, we're not doing what you're thinking he has a girlfriend."

"Really."

"Yep you know her really well saved her life and everything."

"Okay."

"Boys you're so oblivious."

"So when did you get all chummy with Malfoy."

"After the Yule Ball if you must know, the older brother I didn't want."

"I'll see you around, Potter, Alex."

"Nicknames you guys have nicknames."

"Calm down Harry, I have to go rest up if I'm going to survive my detention with Umbitch."

"Try not to get in more trouble."

"Harry, I have my dad's temper trouble is my middle name."

"Just be careful, I don't trust."

"I'll be fine promise, worst she can do is have me write lines a million times or scrub the floor or something stupid like that."


	36. Chapter 36

**Sorry for the wait, I typed up three chapters and it got deleted so I didn't want to redo it but forced myself to redo it. **

* * *

><p>"Hey, Alexis what did Umbridge mean about your lunatic of a mother?" Harry asked<p>

"Oh that I was hoping you wouldn't remember that. Okay the story goes like this, dad broke up with mum because he thought she would be safer seeing as he was your parents best friends, anyway he didn't know she was pregnant with me at the time. His plan didn't work and the deatheaters came for her, they used her as their play thing-"

"-Did they-"

"-No they didn't rape her she was pureblood and even if she was a bloodtraitor they needed all the purebloods they could get they planned to kill her after I was born, but she was force to pleasure them, and they used crucio on her a lot. When the aurors came they found her mind half-destroyed, she really loved dad you know and she believed him to be innocent which is what made people think she was crazy. I still fear what will happen to her if dad leaves or gets killed or something I don't know. She really does love him she use to be so independent and free at least that's what moony tells me now she dependent on dad."

"So they thought your mum was crazy because she believed Sirius was innocent. Plus the mental and emotional abuse the deatheaters put on her."

"Yeah if the aurors hadn't come she might have really gone barmy."

"Well let's be happy they came when they came."

"I guess so-oh no!"

"What."

"I'm going to be late for Umbtich's detention."

"Right you better get going."

"See you around Harry."

"Be careful I still don't trust her not one bit."

* * *

><p>"Nice of you to join us Ms. Black." Umbridge smiled sweetly<p>

"Wish I could say the same." Alexis sneered

"You will be writing lines."

"Sure whatever. What do I have to write?"

"I will respect my betters."

"I don't see any betters around, my parents aren't here, neither are the other professors."

"I will not be made fun of sit down you insolent child!"

"Fine." Alexis said pulling out a quill

"Oh, no not with you quill with mine." Umrbidge smirked giving her a long thin black quill with an unusually sharp point, "You will write I will respect my betters."

Alexis didn't answer staring at the quill she was given, she had seen it before but couldn't remember

"Do you hear me?"

"Yeah, yeah, betters and stuff."

"Well get to writing."

"I need ink."

"No you won't."

"How many times?"

"Until the message sinks in."

Alexis started writing before stopping feeling a searing pain and looked at her hand where the words I will respect my betters were etched into the back of her hands and her eyes widened now she knew where she remembered it. When they emancipated they had to sign their names in blood

"Is something wrong."

"No."

"Then continue you writing unless your father's disobedience has been passed down to you also."

Alexis sighed before she began writing again; crossing out the last line she wrote ignoring the pain in her hand and changing her words, _I am Alexis Cassandra Black_. She let out a sigh ignoring the pain she was feeling and continued writing. After what felt like an eternity of more lines, Umbridge called her up

"Hand."

Alexis held in a smile showing her hand watching as Umbridge's frowned deepened as she stared at her hand with disapproval, "You did not write what I instructed you to."

"Well seeing as I had to write with a blood quill in my own blood Id thought I should write something worthwhile. At least if I ever get amnesia or oblivated I know who I am Alexis Cassandra Black. A Black and I know how much you despise us Blacks."

"You will be back tomorrow for detention."

"Fine but if I have to use a blood quill again then we're not going to get anything accomplished her. Now if you excuse me I have to go whine to my friends about how much of a ugly toad you are."

"Twenty-"

"Don't care nothing you do or say can faze me nothing at all. You look a little mad, Professor Umbitch-I mean Umbridge sorry slip of the tongue happens to most people. Would you look at that my hand is bleeding, pouring blood all of your office and we all know how hard it is it get blood stains out now if you'll excuse me I have to go wipe up the blood before I faint of blood loss good day sir, and that wasn't a slip of the tongue."

* * *

><p>"Alexis what happened?" Luna asked walking up to her, "You're bleeding."<p>

"Umbridge has a blood quill."

"I know."

"She-wait you know."

"Yes."

"She made you write lines. That's it she can mess with me but not you Luna you're like my little sister she shouldn't'-what did she make you write."

"The Quibbler is wrong."

"Did you write it?"

"No, I wrote _the Quibbler is always right_ she seemed very put out if I may add."

"She's horrid, she can't get away with this, we need to do something but I don't know what."

* * *

><p>"OUCH!" Harry shouted sitting up rubbing his scar, "My scar hasn't burned since the night Voldemort came back."<p>

He looked around the room he was in, the room of requirements his safe haven he found it in second year where he wanted to be away from all the rumors and hadn't told anyone about it. He rubbed his scar once more before making his ay back to the Gryffindor Common Room

* * *

><p>"Hey guys look." Ron said<p>

**TRESPASS AT MINISTRY**

**Sturgis Podmore, ****38, of number two, Laburnum Garden s, Clapham, has appeared in front of the Wizengamot charged with trespass and attempted robbery at the Ministry of Magic on 31st August. Podmore was arrested by Ministry of Magic watchwizard Eric Munch, who found him attempting to force his way through a top-security door at one o'clock in the morning. Podmore, who refused to speak in his own defense, was convicted on both charges and sentenced to six months in Azkaban.**

"What on earth was he doing at the Ministry of Magic at one o'clock in the morning?" Hermione asked

"I don't know let's go down to Azkaban and ask her." Alexis muttered sarcastically

"There is no need to be sarcastic." Hermione huffed

"On the contrary my dear there is always a reason to be sarcastic it's makes them humorous."

* * *

><p>"You are not going to like this one bit." Hermione muttered handing Harry he prophet<p>

**MINISTRY SEEKS EDUCATIONAL REFORM **

**DOLORES UMBRIDGE APPOINTED **

**FIRST EVER HIGH INQUISITOR**

**In a surprise move last night the Ministry of Magic passed new legislation giving itself an unprecedented level of control at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

"'**This is an exciting new phase in the Minister's plan to get to grips with what some are calling the falling standards at Hogwarts,' said Weasley. 'The Inquisitor will have powers to inspect he fellow educators and make sure that they are coming up to scratch. Professor Umbridge has been offered this position in addition to her own teaching post and we are delighted to say that she has accepted.'**

"**Among those eccentric decisions are undoubtedly the controversial staff appointments previously described in this newspaper, which have included the employment of werewolf Remus Lupin, half-giant Rubeus Hagrid and delusional ex-Auror, 'Mad - Eye' Moody.**

"**Wizengamot elders Griselda Marchbanks and Tiberius Ogden have resigned in protest at the introduction of the post of Inquisitor to Hogwarts.**

'**Hogwarts is a school, not an outpost of Cornelius Fudge's office,' said Madam Marchbanks. 'This is a further disgusting attempt to discredit Albus Dumbledore.'**

"**For a full account of Madam Marchbanks's alleged links to subversive goblin groups, turn to page seventeen."**

"So now we know how we ended up with Umbridge! Fudge passed this Decree and forced her on us! And now he's given her the power to inspect the other teachers! I can't believe this. It's outrageous!"

"What class do you think she'll inspect first?" Ron asked

"You guys, she'll inspect teachers she doesn't think are doing their job right first, teachers like Professor, Binns or the divination teacher you and Harry share." Alexis answered

When they entered Transfiguration, professor Umbridge and her clipboard were sitting in a corner and the sight of her drove the memory of breakfast right out of his head.

Professor McGonagall marched into the room without giving the slightest indication that she knew Professor Umbridge was there.

"That will do," she said and silence fell immediately. "Mr. Finnigan, kindly come here and hand back the homework - Miss Brown, please take this box of mice - don't be silly, girl, they won't hurt you - and hand one to each student -"

"Hem, hem," said Professor Umbridge

Seamus handed back Harry's essay; Harry took it without looking at him and saw, to his relief, that he had managed an A.

"Right then, everyone, listen closely - Dean Thomas, if you do that to the mouse again I shall put you in detention - most of you have now successfully Vanished your snails and even those who were left with a certain amount of shell have got the gist of the spell. Today, we shall be -"

"Hem, hem," Professor Umbridge said

"Yes?" said Professor McGonagall, turning round, her eyebrows so close together they seemed to form one long, severe line.

"I was just wondering, Professor, whether you received my note telling you of the date and time of your inspec—"

"Obviously I received it, or I would have asked you what you are doing in my classroom." Professor McGonagall said, turning her back firmly on Professor Umbridge, "As I was saying: today, we shall be practicing the altogether more difficult Vanishment of mice. Now, the Vanishing Spell -"

"Hem, hem."

"I wonder," Professor McGonagall, said in cold fury, turning on Professor Umbridge, "How you expect to gain an idea of my usual teaching methods if you continue to interrupt me? You see, I do not generally permit people to talk when I am talking."

Professor Umbridge looked as though she had just been slapped in the face. She did not speak, but straightened the parchment on her clipboard and began scribbling furiously.

Looking supremely unconcerned, Professor McGonagall addressed the class once more.

"As I was saying: the Vanishing Spell becomes more difficult with the complexity of the animal to be vanished. The snail, as an invertebrate, does not present much of a challenge; the mouse, as a mammal, offers a much greater one. This is not, therefore, magic you can accomplish with your mind on your dinner. So - you know the incantation, let me see what you can do…"

* * *

><p>"I hate her, she knows I'm not going to write what she told me yet she keeps making me come back." Alexis snarled staring at her bloody hand, "She told me if I wrote what she wanted I could leave but I will not give her that satisfaction."<p>

"I'm just mad she didn't believe me about Voldemort he's back watch it'll be too late and she'll be sorry heck we all will because we don't know how to defend ourselves."

"Harry! That's it we can start a defense club." Hermione grinned

"Umbridge would-"

"-She doesn't have to know and the whole school could be invited." Alexis interrupted

"Not the Slytherins they're evil!" Ron piped up

"They are not people like you make them out to be."

"Where are we going to hold it?"

"I know a place, we can transfigure a classroom so if anybody comes in it looks like a studying group but when you walk through the wall there's the defense room." Harry suggested not wanting to give up the privacy of the room of requirement

"How are we going to get people to sing up how do we know who isn't in cahoots with you-know-who? I mean how do we know they won't work for him in the end."

"Good point we'll train a select few from each house in our year."

"What about Luna, and maybe Ginny."

"With a few exceptions."

"Alexis you choose the Slytherins to train since you're friends with them and we'll do everything else."

"Okay."

* * *

><p>"You want to make a defense club?" Draco asked raising and eyebrow<p>

"Look, Malfoy-"

"Can it Weasley, I wasn't speaking to you, didn't your mother teach you manners. Fine we'll join."

"You will?" Terry asked

"Yes, we will, it's not like we like Umbridge the only reason Slytherin house hasn't gotten in trouble is because we tune her out, and we know how to use our resources to survive incase you haven't notice Slytherin house is alone with the other three ganging up on it."

"So from Slytherin house we have Draco, Pansy, Vincent, and Greg. From Hufflepuff we have Hannah, Susan, Justin, and Ernie. From Ravenclaw we have Terry, Luna, Padma, Cho, and Marietta. And from Gryffindor, we have Neville, Ginny, Dean, the twins, Pavarti and Lavender plus us." Alexis summarized, "Making it, twenty-four people we can manage that."

"We'll meet her after classes every other day okay."

"What is this club called?" Hannah asked

"Does it matter?" Ron said

"I don't know it doesn't really matter we'll be the fugitives okay." Hermione sighed


	37. Chapter 37

"The Founder's Fugitives, cool name." Dean smiled

Alexis blushed her face turning red before mumbling, "I just thought of the Founders part since they made the school and were promoting house unity and all. Hermione had the fugitives part"

"Oh, well just the fugitives would have sounded lame so you took an already great name and made it greater."

"Thanks."

"You fancy him." Luna giggled walking up to her

"What? You think I fancy Dean." Alexis blushed

"Not think I know."

"Well, then you're right I do fancy him."

"Who fancies who?" Harry asked walking over

"Go be a man and hang out with the guys unless you really want us to tell you about our boy problems."

"I'm going; I'm going sheesh I can just feel the love radiating off of you too."

"You fancy Harry too?"

"Not really I'm not sure I think he's cute and all but my main focus is on Dean, enough about me what about you and Draco."

"Everything's going wonderful and he's really sweet when he wants to be."

"Okay remember the first official meeting his here after classes." Hermione called out

* * *

><p>"Hey look what's on the sign?" Ron pointed<p>

"I don't know there are too many people in the way." Hermione huffed

"Then move them out the way." Alexis voiced pushing her way through the crowed, Harry, Hermione, and Ron following her

_BY ORDER OF THE HIGH INQUISITOR OF HOGWARTS_

_All student organizations, societies, teams, groups and clubs are henceforth disbanded._

_An organization, society, team, group or club is hereby defined as a regular meeting of three or more students._

_Permission to re-form may be sought from the High Inquisitor (Professor Umbridge)._

_No student organization, society, team, group or club may exist without the knowledge and approval of the High Inquisitor._

_Any student found to have formed, or to belong to, an organization, society, team, group or club that has not been approved by the High Inquisitor will be expelled._

_The above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-four._

_Signed: Dolores Jane Umbridge, High Inquisitor_

"I really hate that lady at the moment." Harry hissed

"You and me both." Ron said

"This is perfect!" Hermione grinned

"What? How? Harry asked

"Think about it, she banned everything including Quidditch, the whole school plays Quidditch, know even the whole school will hate her it'll be just like the sorting hat says the houses coming together to fight off a greater evil." Alexis explained

"Wow the whole school getting together to bring back Quidditch." Ron deadpanned, "Amazing."

"Oh shut up point is Umbridge has just started the pathway to her downfall." Hermione said

* * *

><p>"You will notice," said Snape, in his low, sneering voice, "that we have a guest with us today."<p>

He gestured towards the dim corner of the dungeon and Harry saw Professor Umbridge sitting there, clipboard on her knee.

"We are continuing with our Strengthening Solution today. You will find your mixtures as you left them last lesson; if correctly made they should have matured well over the weekend - instructions -" he waved his wand again "- on the board. Carry on."

Professor Umbridge spent the first half hour of the lesson making notes in her corner.

Umbridge had just got to her feet as she strode between two lines of desks towards Snape, who was bending over Dean Thomas's cauldron.

"Well, the class seems fairly advanced for their level," she said briskly to Snape's back.

"Though I would question whether it is advisable to teach them a potion like the Strengthening Solution. I think the Ministry would prefer it if that was removed from the syllabus."

Snape straightened up slowly and turned to look at her.

"Now… how long have you been teaching at Hogwarts?" she asked, her quill poised over her clipboard.

"Fourteen years," Snape replied. His expression was unfathomable. Harry, watching him closely, added a few drops to his potion; it hissed menacingly and turned from turquoise to orange.

"You applied first for the Defense against the Dark Arts post, I believe?" Professor Umbridge asked Snape.

"Yes," said Snape quietly.

"But you were unsuccessful?"

Snape's lip curled.

"Obviously"

Professor Umbridge scribbled on her clipboard.

"And you have applied regularly for the Defense against the Dark Arts post since you first joined the school, I believe?"

"Yes," said Snape quietly, barely moving his lips. He looked very angry.

"Do you have any idea why Dumbledore has consistently refused to appoint you?" asked Umbridge.

"I suggest you ask him," said Snape jerkily.

"Oh, I shall," said Professor Umbridge, with a sweet smile.

"I suppose this is relevant?" Snape asked, his black eyes narrowed.

"Oh yes," said Professor Umbridge, "yes, the Ministry wants a thorough understanding of teachers - er - backgrounds."

"Of course." Snape sneered at her

* * *

><p>"So what are we going to practice first captain?" Hannah giggled<p>

"Well, I was thinking we'll practice the disarming charm Expelliarmus. So divide into pairs and practice."

Harry walked around watching everybody, Draco and Luna it seems could do spells nonverbally and had each other's wands flying out of their hand every five seconds. Pansy was a very powerful witch but lacked the proper concentration.

"Nice one Hannah!" Harry called out appraisingly

"Thank you my good sir."

Harry blushed rubbing the back of his neck wondering when his feelings for Hannah Abbot had formed before brushing it off as teenage hormones. Except the fact he didn't find Hermione attractive or Ginny maybe it was because they both had redhead with a temper who would skin him alive if he did.

"Hey Harry!" Hermione shouted, "What time is it?"

"Ten! We need to get back before Umbitch kills us all!"

"She would kill you Gryffs for sure, to goody goody to manipulative her, us Slytheirns would be able to get past her without a problem." Pansy boasted

"Do you really want to take that risk?" Lavender asked

"Good point."

Hermione smiled to herself, they had followed the sorting hat's song to heart, Slytherins and Gryffindor were friends along with Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs hopefully they were able to get rid of Umbridge soon.

* * *

><p>"You know what sucks?" Alexis sighed<p>

"What?" Harry asked

"I was going to try out for the Quidditch team this year then Umbitch came and now I can't."

"Maybe next year."

"I'm pretty sure something will go bad next year we never get a normal year ever."

* * *

><p>"Listen up Draco-" Alexis started<p>

"I know I know I can't be mean to Hagrid anymore now that he's back and we're all friends." Draco sighed

"That goes for your groupies too." Ron added

"We are not his groupies." Pansy protested

"Hem, hem."

Professor Umbridge had arrived. She was standing a few feet away from Harry, wearing her green hat and cloak again, her clipboard at the ready. Hagrid, who had never heard Umbridge's fake cough before, was gazing in some concern at the closest Thestral, evidently under the impression that it had made the sound.

"Hem, hem."

"Oh, hello!" Hagrid said, smiling, having located the source of the noise.

"You received the note I sent to your cabin this morning?" said Umbridge, in the same loud, slow voice she had used with him earlier, as though she were addressing somebody both foreign and very slow. _._

"Telling you that I would be inspecting your lesson?"

"Oh, yeah," said Hagrid brightly. "Glad yeh found the place all righ'! Well, as you can see - or, I dunno - can you? We're doin' Thestrals today -"

"I'm sorry?" said Professor Umbridge loudly, cupping her hand around her ear and frowning. "What did you say?"

"Stupid bitch you know what he said." Alexis snapped

"Another detention, Ms. Black."

Hagrid looked a little confused.

"Er - Thestrals!" he said loudly. "Big - er - winged horses, yeh know!"

He flapped his gigantic arms hopefully. Professor Umbridge raised her eyebrows at him and muttered as she made a note on her clipboard: "Has… to… resort… to… crude… sign… language."

"Well… anyway…" said Hagrid, turning back to the class and looking slightly flustered, "erm… what was I sayin'?"

"Appears… to… have… poor… short… term… memory," muttered Umbridge, loudly enough for everyone to hear her. Hermione had turned scarlet with suppressed rage.

"Oh, yeah," said Hagrid, throwing an uneasy glance at Umbridge's clipboard, but ploughing on valiantly. "Yeah, I was gonna tell yeh how come we got a herd. Yeah, so, we started off with a male an' five females.

This one," he patted the fir st horse to have appeared, "name o' Tenebrus, he's my special favorite, firs' one born here in theForest-"

"Are you aware," Umbridge said loudly, interrupting him, "that the Ministry of Magic has classified Thestrals as 'dangerous'?"

"Thestrals aren' dangerous! All righ', they might take a bite outta yeh if yeh really annoy them -"

"Shows… signs… of… pleasure… at… idea… of… violence," muttered Umbridge, scribbling on her clipboard again.

"No - come on!" said Hagrid, looking a little anxious now. "I mean, a dog'll bite if yeh bait it, won' it - but Thestrals have jus' got a bad reputation because o' the death thing - people used ter think they were bad omens, didn' they? Jus' didn' understand, did they?"

Umbridge did not answer; she finished writing her last note, then looked up at Hagrid and said, again very loudly and slowly, "Please continue teaching as usual. I am going to walk," she mimed walking "among the students and ask them questions." She pointed at her mouth to indicate talking.

Hagrid stared at her, clearly at a complete loss to understand why she was acting as though he did not understand normal English. Hermione had tears of fury in her eyes now. Alexis was clenching her fists so tightly she was drawing blood. Ron had turned a deep shade of red and Harry eyes had narrowed in hatred. Even the Slytheirns were staring at her with disgust on their features

"You hag, you evil hag!" she whispered, as Umbridge walked towards Pansy Parkinson. "I know what you're doing, you awful, twisted, vicious -"

"Erm… anyway," said Hagrid, clearly struggling to regain the flow of his lesson, "so - Thestrals. Yeah. Well, there are loads o' good stuff abou' them…"

"Do you find," said Professor Umbridge in a ringing voice to Pansy Parkinson, "that you are able to understand Professor Hagrid when he talks?"

"Yes, I find that I can understand him quiet easily now that you ask. It seems that you are the only person I have met who is not able to understand him. Perhaps you should check with Madame Propmhey could be a hearing problem sign of ageing you know."

You can see the Thestrals, Longbottom, can you?" she said.

Neville nodded.

"Who did you see die?" she asked, her tone indifferent.

"My… my granddad," said Neville.

"And what do you think of them?" she said, waving her stubby hand at the horses, who by now had stripped a great deal of the carcass down to bone.

"They're very interesting creatures professor very interesting I would love to hear more about them if you stop with examination so I can continue with my education." Neville smiled fakely

"Wow." Hermione whispered

"He's pureblood, Hermione doesn't matter what type you are we've all been trained to lie and insult someone without it sounding like it." Ron grinned, "Have you met my brothers."

"Professor Umbridge?" Draco called out sweetly

"Yes?"

"You are here to make sure we have the proper education correct?"

"Correct." Umbridge grinned thinking he would tell her something bad about Hagrid

"Why is it then that you insist on disrupting our classes and preventing that from happening? I don't think my father would be very happy about that you see I come here for and education it's what my parents send me too school I don't think they would be happy to know that I'm not learning anything and that you have wasted my time in classes especially with it being my O.W.L.S year and all." He scolded

"Well then I'll just be going now." Umbridge huffed

"Er. Thank you Malfoy." Hagrid muttered

"No problem now get back to teaching uh whatever it is you were teaching."

* * *

><p>"Why are guys so oblivious?" Alexis sighed<p>

"The Quibbler says that the male species is mentally slower than the female species." Luna spoke

"So true," Hannah sighed throwing a pointed look in Harry's direction "Who's got you down?"

"Dean."

"What about you Luna?"

"Draco won't tell people about our relationship."

"Can you blame him have you met his family, they'd do you in Luna and he obliviously doesn't want that."

"Sorry to say this Hannah but you may not get your Christmas wish Pavarti has been eyeing him all evening."

"Oh shoot. I think Neville's really cute anyway"

"Hey Dean do you wanna pair up with me?"

"Sure thing Alexis!"

* * *

><p>"Nice practice everybody!"<p>

"So Alexis what are you doing for Christmas?" Dean asked

"Hey Alexis mistletoe." Pansy shouted

She looked up and looked at Dean before blushing as everyone began to whisper or snicker and let out a sigh before pulling him in for a kiss

"Merry Christmas Dean." She flirted with a wink before walking off

"Well what are you waiting for go after her!" Terry Boot cried pushing him pout the door

"Guys." Hermione muttered shaking her head

"Luna, do you want to go find our own mistletoe." Draco whispered

"Hey where is everyone going?" Harry called out

"To go do what Dean and Alexis just finished doing?" Pavartii giggled

"Oh right." He blushed

"Mistletoe Harry." She spoke softly

Harry let out a small smile before moving closer and kissing her.

* * *

><p>"Austin!" Alexis shouted scooping her baby brother into her arms<p>

"Hiya Alexis, hiya Harry." He waved

"HeyAustin." Harry giving him a high-five

"Can you guys take me to get ice cream please?"

"I don't know. What do you think Alexis?"

"Pretty Please."

"I think how could I ever say no to a face like that."

"Yay thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Harry wake up! It's Christmas!" Alexis sat straddling him

"Still haven't gotten over that whole straddling thing in the morning have you? Don't you have a boyfriend?"

"And you have a girlfriend so stop flirting."

"Me! Flirting you're the one straddling me I the morning!"

"Whatever you need to learn that I being the female will always be right remember that."

"Get off, I want to go unwrap my presents."

"Are you calling me fat?"

"NO!"

"You better not."

* * *

><p>"Happy Christmas!" Sirius shouted<p>

"Where's my present? Did you hide it again?"

"Somebody's impatient, anyway this from your mother and I to all of you." Sirius said handing her a box, "Careful it's fragile."

"Sure." She grinned opening it, a loud bark coming out

"You got us a dog!" Harry shouted, He maybe have almost been sixteen but he had always wanted a pet and now he had one

"Thank you, I love it!" Alexis grinned, "We'll all help take care of it and everything! Thank you!"

"It's a golden retriever is what the muggles told me."

"I love it." Harry smiled sadly briefly wondering what a Christmas with is parents would have been like.


	38. Chapter 38

"So, you and Dean" Harry said

"Yeah, you and Pavarti" Alexis smiled

"Yep." Harry mused

"Well congratulations. Pavarti's a pretty girl what she sees in a guy like you I'll never know."

"Haha very funny. Thanks anyway and I hope you and uh Dean work out for the best."

"Thanks, we have Hogsmeade trip on Valentine's Day this month five days before my birthday. I wonder what Dean will get me. Why am I talking to you about this? I need to go find a girl to talk to you see around Harry."

"Yeah see ya." He muttered unable to cope with the feeling in his stomach, Dean wasn't right for her she wasn't right for Draco either she wasn't right for anybody but him, and that the thought scared Harry.

* * *

><p><em>MASS BREAKOUT FROM AZKABAN<em>

_The Ministry of Magic announced late last night that there has been a mass breakout from Azkaban._

_Speaking to reporters in his private office, Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic, confirmed that ten high-security prisoners escaped in the early hours of yesterday evening and that he has already informed the Muggle Prime Minister of the dangerous nature of these individuals._

_"We find ourselves, most unfortunately, in the same position we were two and a half years ago when ex-con Sirius Black escaped. We are, however, doing all we can to round up the criminals, and we beg the magical community to remain alert and cautious. On no account should any of these individuals be approached._

"Are you okay Neville?" Alexis asked softly

Harry turned to seeing him gazing at the picture of Bellatrix Lestrange with such fury that it scared.

" 'M Fine." He muttered

"Do you think it's You-Know-Who?" Hermione whispered

"Most likely he's rounding up his deatheaters for his return." Harry answered

"Oh no look at this." Ron stated shoving the paper at them

_TRAGIC DEMISE OF MINISTRY OF MAGIC WORKER_

_" St. Mungo's Hospital promised a full inquiry last night after Ministry of Magic worker Broderick Bode, _

_49, was discovered dead in his bed, strangled by a potted-plant. Healers called to the scene were unable to revive Mr. Bode, who had been injured in a workplace accident some weeks prior to his death._

_Healer Miriam Strout, who was in charge of Mr. Bodes ward at the time of the incident, has been suspended on full pay and was unavailable for comment yesterday, but a spokeswizard for the hospital said in a statement:_

_"St. Mungo's deeply regrets the death of Mr. Bode, whose health was improving steadily prior to this tragic accident._

_"We have strict guidelines on the decorations permitted on our wards but it appears that Healer Strout, busy over the Christmas period, overlooked the dangers of the plant on Mr. Bode's bedside table. As his speech and mobility improved, Healer Strout encouraged Mr. Bode to look after the plant himself, unaware that it was not an innocent Flitterbloom, but a cutting of Devil's Snare which, when touched by the convalescent Mr. Bode, throttled him instantly._

_"St. Mungo's is as yet unable to account for the presence of the plant on the ward and asks any witch or wizard with information to come forward."_

"Mr. Bode he's an unspeakable! He works with my mum." Alexis said, "What if my mum's next!"

"Relax, Alexis they wouldn't dare." Ron grinned

"I hope so, Ron."

* * *

><p><em>BY ORDER OF THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC<em>

_Dolores Jane Umbridge (High Inquisitor) has replaced Albus Dumbledore as Head of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_The above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-eight._

_Signed: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister for Magic_

"Argh," Ron groaned, "Great, just great."

"I feel things are going to get a lot worse."

* * *

><p>"Correct!" Alexis grinned giving Dean another peck on the cheek, causing Harry to inwardly vomit, they were testing each other for the owls and whatever answer they got right would be rewarded with a kiss. Hermione was trying and failing to test Ron who was too distracted by Hermione herself to pay attention, and he was studying with Pavarti who seemed to get frustrated whenever he didn't know an answer, which was a lot.<p>

"Hermioen calm down you're the smartest witch here, you'll pass with flying colors. You're a genuius the only people to give you a run for your money is Luna and Alexis." Harry grinned

Pavarti let out a scowl walking out of the common room with a frown on her face

"Oh Harry I appreciate you trying to cheer me up but that really wasn't the smartest thing to say."

"What did I do?"

"Boys." Alexis muttered

* * *

><p>"Well, it wasn't too bad, was it?" asked Hermione anxiously in the Entrance Hall two hours later, still clutching the exam paper. "I'm not sure I did myself justice on Cheering Charms, I just ran out of time. Did you put in the counter-charm for hiccoughs? I wasn't, sure whether I ought to, and it felt like too much-"<p>

"Hermione we just took the test we don't want to talk about it for another bloody hour." Ron interrupted

"Really though." Harry added, "We all know how smart you are."

Hermione let out a huff and sped away from them

"Real tactic guys." Alexis laughed before running after them

* * *

><p>"Good job, nice patronus Pansy!" Harry complemented before he felt a vision flash in his head<p>

_There was a shape on the floor at the very end, a black shape moving on the floor like a wounded animal._

_"Take it for me… lift it down, now… I cannot touch it… but you can"_

_The black shape on the floor shifted a little. Harry saw a long-fingered white hand clutching a wand rise at the end of his own arm… heard the high, cold voice say "Crucio!"_

_The man on the floor let out a scream of pain, attempted to stand but fell back, writhing. Harry was laughing. He raised his wand, the curse lifted and the figure groaned and became motionless._

_"Lord Voldemort is waiting"_

_Very slowly, his arms trembling, the man on the ground raised his shoulders a few inches and lifted his head. His face was bloodstained and gaunt, twisted in pain yet rigid with defiance…_

_"You'll have to kill me." Sirius whispered_

_"Undoubtedly I shall in the end," said the cold voice. "But you will fetch it for me first, Black… you think you have felt pain thus far? Think again… we have hours ahead of us and nobody to hear you scream…"_

_"NO! Please don't! Stop!" Jasmine shrieked struggling against the chains that were holding her, "Crucio me instead! Please don't hurt him!"_

_"With pleasure. Crucio!"_

_Jasmine let out a shriek of pain as she fell to the ground writhing in pain, Sirius's pleas of protests being ignored and Voldemort's cackling._

Harry let out a scream as he fell to the ground in pain clutching his forehead.

"Harry what's wrong?" Ron called out helping him up

"He's got Sirus and Jasmine, Alexis he has you're parents!"

"What. How do-"

"I saw it a vision he's torturing them, killing them maybe we have to save them. There's a room in the Department of Mysteries full of shelves covered in these little glass balls and they're at the end of row ninety-seven."

"Harry this doesn't make sense." Hermione spoke, "How would Voldemort have gotten there."

"I saw it."

"It was proabaly just a dream."

"It's real! I know it is and every minute I wate arguing with you about they could be dead!"

"How are we even suppose to get to the Department of Ministries!" Draco shouted

"Hem, hem." Professor, Umbridge said appearing in the room, "What is this about going to the Department of Ministires."

" I do not have time for you right now!" Alexis glared

"Nobody is going-"

"STUPEFY!" Alexis shouted with glee, "I'll probably get expelled but it was so worth it."

"Alexis-"

"Look I need to go save my parents and she was standing in my way nobody comes between me and the people I care about."

"So how are we-"

"We?"

"Yes, we we're in this together." Ginny smiled

"Not all of you it'll be too suspicious."

"Ginny your not going." Ron spoke

"What I can take-"

"I know you can take care of yourself! I just don't want you to get hurt! If we both go and something happens to us mum will be devastated! At least if I go she won't cry as much."

"Ron! Mum loves you just as much as she does any of us! And I'm going whether you like it or not!"

"How are we going to get there? And don't even think about talking me out of this." Luna spoke

"I don't know."

"We can take the Thestrals of course."

"But only you and Neville can see them."

"We'll help you mount them. Now as I remember this is serious so we better hurry."

"Pansy you need to tell Professor, Lupin where we're going. My necklace is a portkey go if we're not back in an hour or so." Alexis smiled handing the necklace over

* * *

><p>"Don't go near it!" Alexis hissed, yanking Harry and Luna away from the veil, while Ron pulled Neville away<p>

"Don't you hear the voices?" Luna asked

"I hear them." Harry answered

"So do I?"

"You guys have lost someone near to you. That's why you can hear them whoever it is you lost."

"How come I can't see Thestrals than?"

"You were to young to remember when you-know-who killed your parents."

"Oh."

"Come on we're wasting time."

* * *

><p>"Wow, the hall of prophesies." Alexis muttered<p>

"How do you know so much about this?" Hermione asked

"My mum is a Unspeakable doesn't stop her from speaking."

"Sirius and Jasmine aren't in here."

"Harry, look this ball has your name on it." Ron said pointing to a ball

He grabbed the small ball staring at it.

"Something isn't adding up here we need to go-"

"Very good, Potter. Now turn around, nice and slowly, and give that to me." Lucius drawled stretching out his hand

"I knew it was a trap-"

"Hermione now would be a good time to shut up." Draco hissed causing his father to look at him, his eyes showing the briefest flash of worry

"What a surprise to see you here with this riftraft, tell me Draco now which girl was it that made you come here."

"Look at me." Alexis whispered softly

Draco did so his eyes flickering between his father and Alexis as he grinned, "I see she is very pretty though I thought you preferred blondes."

"Where's Sirius?"

Several of the Death Eaters laughed; a harsh female voice from the midst of the shadowy figures to Harry's left said triumphantly, "The Dark Lord always knows!"

"Always. Now, give me the prophecy Potter." Lucius spoke softly

"I want to know where Sirius is!"

"I want to know where Sirius is!" mimicked the woman to his left.

She and her fellow Death Eaters had closed in so that they were mere feet away from Harry and the others, the light from their wands dazzling Harry's eyes.

"You've got him," said Harry, ignoring the rising panic in his chest, the dread he had been fighting since they had first entered the ninety-seventh row. "He's here. I know he is."

"The little baby woke up frightened and fort what it dreamed was twoo," said the woman

"Where are my parents?" Alexis hissed

"Oh so he did spawn, I hope you're better than your pathetic excuse of you're parents."

"Bellatrix Lestrange." Neville whispered

"You need more persuasion? Very well - take the smallest one; Let him watch while we torture the little girl. I'll do it."

"NOW!" Harry yelled

Five different voices behind him bellowed, "REDUCTO!" Five curses flew in five different directions and the shelves opposite them exploded as they hit; the towering structure swayed as a hundred glass spheres burst apart, pearly-white figures unfurled into the air and floated there, their voices echoing from who knew what long-dead past amid the torrent of crashing glass and splintered wood now raining down upon the floor -

"RUN!"

Harry ran his heart pumping he could briefly hear Alexis casting, Confringo and Reducto over the chaos her favorite type of spells destructive ones. He heard Ron's cry of stupefy and Draco's voice shouting Impedimenta over and over again.

"We've been split up!"

"What are we going to do?"

"Hermione, Harry, Ron! Come on!" Ginny said dragging them around the corner only to bump into Draco, Alexis, Luna, and Neville.

"Are you guys okay?"

"I broke my wand." Neville muttered weakly

Harry examined everyone, Alexis cut across her right wrist and pouring out blood not to mention it appeared to be broken, Ginny had a broken ankle, Ron had been hit with confudus, Luna had a busted lip, and Draco had a broken nose. Hermione had been knocked unconscious by an unknown spell

"Potter! Hand over the prophecy!"

Harry looked around weakly, they were doomed but if he gave them prophecy they were done for. Suddenly the door burst open as Lucius turned around only to be struck down with a stunning curse by a woman with pink hair

"Harry get the others and go!" Remus shouted at them

"But I can't-"

"GO!" Remus shouted

Harry watched as Remus and his friends subdued most of the deatheaters except for one pair still battling, Sirius and Bellatrix

"Come on, you can do better than that!" Sirius laughed, when Bellatrix hit him in the chest causing him to fall back, into the veil behind him his face still of that in a laugh.

"SIRIUS!" Harry called out he could hear two other voices screaming for him also but he was numb

"NO! SIRIUS!" Jasmine yelled sending a curse at Bellatrix, which she dodged laughing bitterly

"Why fight me go safe you're precious husband." She taunted

"NO MUM! DON'T!" Alexis cried out falling to the ground watching as her mum ran to the veil reaching a hand in as Bellatrix called out another stunner causing her to fall in

"I guess little Alexis Black is an orphan now. Don't worry I'll take care of Austin. I'll train him to be the perfect killing machine."

"NO! MUM! DAD! I'LL KILL YOU I WILL!" Alexis said grabbing her wand, and moving toward Bellatrix, "I'LL TORTURE YOU AND KILL YOU LIKE THAT WOULDN'T YOU!"

"Alexis you can't your wrist you can't cast spells." Luna shouted

"AVADA KEDV-ARRHHHH!" Alexis let out a scream falling to the ground clutching her broken wrist to her body

"Try to Avada me would you, I'm your cousin we're related. I'll teach you! Orphan girl now, I'll take you under my wing too! You need to be taught. You'll be just like me you already are using the killing curse so young but you need to be taught a lesson! CRUCIO!"

"AHHHH-I WILL NEVER BE LIKE YOU!" Alexis sobbed, "YOU KILLED MY PARENTS!"

"Did I did really it's not my fault the veil happened to be there." Bellatrix whispered leaning closer to her, "We're alike you and I. We both like destructive curses. You would have killed me had your wrist not been broken. Shame I wasn't there to raise you, you could have turned out wonderfully. We even look alike it's the black genes the only thing you have from you're mother is the darkness of her hair. Look in a mirror we could be like mother and daughter."

"NO!" She shouted slamming her wrist in to Bellatrix's stomach before crying out in pain

"I'll teach you a thing or to CRUCIO!"

Alexis let out another cry of pain as Remus shot a stunner at Bellatrix, which she sidestepped, "Want to avenge mum and dad." She cooed, "Do you can you catch me." She giggled running away

Alexis got shakily to her feet only for a pair of strong arms to hold her back, Remus Lupin, "Don't go it's what she wants you cant defend yourself."

"LET ME GO!" She sobbed, "LET ME GO!"

Remus let go of her as the breath was knocked out of him where she elbowed him chasing her out the room.

"ALEXIS COME BACK SHE'LL KILL YOU TOO!" Harry shouted running after her, he arrived to see Alexis trying and failing to use her wand on Bellatrix as she mocked her

"Has, Potter come to save his girlfriend, where's the prophecy?"

"IT'S GONE JUST LIKE MUM AND DAD HOW WILL MASTER FEEL ABOUT THAT HUH VOLDEMORT I SAID HIS NAME TORTURE ME WY DON'T YOU!" Alexis laughed

"CRUCIO!"

"IS THAT THE BEST YOU'VE GOT!" She laughed grabbing her own wand and ignoring the crack her wrist made sent Bellatrix to the floor, "CRUCIO!" causing her to scream in agony, "How does it feel! HOW DOES IT FEEL? IT HURTS I BET IT'LL HURT MORE WHEN YOUR LORD FINDS OUT YOU'VE LOST THE PROPHECY."

"Alexis stop!"

She ignored him pressing her foot against her throat, laughing crazily

"We are more alike then you think." Bellatrix wheezed

"Take it back! TAKE IT BACK NOW!" Alexis said pressing her foot down harder

"It runs through our veins you're juts like me no matter how much you don't want to be."

"SHUT UP I AM NOTHING LIKE YOU!" She hissed

"Really you're trying to kill me, just like I would."

"You're evil you deserve to die."

"And Sirius was a deatheater he deserves to die."

Harry turned to see aurors and people he didn't know staring at the scene in shock and horror.

"He didn't!"

"Then kill me press down and kill me." Bellatrix coughed blood spilling out of her mouth

"Alexis stop! You'll be just like her!"

"I am nothing not like her Harry! Nothing like her! She kills for pleasure. I don't. You think I'm like her? I thought you knew me Harry! You're suppose to me I kill to safe people. I should end her pathetic existence now no one would miss her not even her precious lord Voldemort." She grinned turning back to Bellatrix pressing her foot down harder, "Where is he Auntie Bella I don't see him. Would he want to save you knowing how a mere child bested you? I wouldn't."

"Kill me and you'll be just like me."

"I AM NOTHING LIKE YOU!" Alexis snapped raising her foot and bringing it down only to miss her eyes going wide ignoring the gasps of the people around her, "I MISSED! I MISSED!" She sobbed falling to the ground

"Alexis!" Harry muttered, grabbing her and pulling her away a mere few feet from her stood Voldemort and Bellatrix before they apparated with a pop

"He really is back." Fudge whispered

"Alexis are you okay." Harry asked softly noticing how pale her skin was before slapping himself in the head and grabbing her wand arm and seeing dried blood at her wrist and looked around the room seeing blood on the floor. "I'm so sorry."


	39. Chapter 39

"Is everybody going to be okay?" Harry asked

"Yes, everyone will make full recoveries in no time." Madame Promphey smiled, "Though Ms. Black seems to have low blood levels. Ms. Granger will make a full recovery, and Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Weasley have had their bones reset and fixed."

Harry tuned her out low blood levels his mind flash back to second year when she hit her head, they never went to Madame Propmhey and Umbridge's blood quills and now. It was wonder she was still alive. He looked over everyone ironically enough he would be the one to almost lead everybody to their deaths and walk away with nothing.

* * *

><p>"FUCK! IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" Harry shouted punching the wall, "I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN IT WAS A FAKE! WHY AM I SO BLOODY STUPID?"<p>

"Harry whatever happened that night wasn't your fault." Draco Malfoy spoke calmly walking up to him

"Yes it is! I kill everybody without me my parents would still be alive, Alexis's parents would still be alive who am I going to kill next. I got your dad thrown in Azkaban the world would be better off without me-OW! What the heck was that for?"

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself none of what happened is your fault it's the dark lord's fault, he killed your parents he's the reason for the pain and suffering now get over yourself. Now if you excuse me I have to threaten some Ravenclaws for stealing."

* * *

><p><em>HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED RETURNS<em>

_In a brief statement on Friday night, Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge confirmed that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has returned to this country and is active once more._

_It is with great regret that I must confirm that the wizard styling himself Lord - well, you know who I mean - is alive and among us again,' said Fudge, looking tired and flustered as he addressed reporters. 'It is with almost equal regret that we report the mass revolt of the Dementors of Azkaban, who have shown themselves averse to continuing in the Ministry's employ. We believe the Dementors are currently taking direction from Lord - Thingy._

_We urge the magical population to remain vigilant. The Ministry is currently publishing guides to elementary home and personal Defense which will be delivered free to all wizarding homes within the coming month.'_

_The Minister's statement was met with dismay and alarm from the wizarding community, which as recently as last Wednesday was receiving Ministry assurances that there was 'no truth whatsoever in these persistent rumors that You-Know-Who is operating amongst us once more'._

_Details of the events that led to the Ministry turnaround are still hazy, though it is believed that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and a select band of followers (known as Death Eaters) gained entry to the Ministry of Magic itself on Thursday evening._

_Albus Dumbledore, newly reinstated Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, reinstated member of the International Confederation of Wizards and reinstated Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, has so far been unavailable for comment. He has insisted over the past year that You-Know-Who is not dead, as was widely hoped and believed, but is recruiting followers once more for afresh attempt to seize power. _

"Oh so now everybody loves me again." Harry muttered sarcastically

"Yes they have to please the masses." Hermione spoke

"Yes," said Neville, "everything's settled right back to normal."

"I s'pose Filch is happy, is he?" asked Ron, propping a Chocolate Frog Card featuring Dumbledore against his water jug.

"Not at all," said Ginny "He's really, really miserable, actually…" She lowered her voice to a whisper. "He keeps saying Umbridge was the best thing that ever happened to Hogwarts…"

* * *

><p>"Are you okay Alexis?" Harry muttered<p>

"No I'm not! My parents just died! Why on earth would I be okay?" She snapped

"Look my parents died too-"

"You can't even remember them!"

"It still hurts."

"Please you don't know anything about them. Nothing and you call yourself there son." She sneered

"Be quiet." Harry hissed pinning her against the wall

"Or what? You'll kill me too I'd like to see you try! Come on. Harry Potter son of Lily and James Potter yet you don't know a single thing about them. How does that make you feel? Hurt's doesn't it. I bet it does."

"Shut up."

"You're pathetic."

"You really are like Bellatrix you guys could be twins maybe. Like she said like mother like daughter."

"I am nothing like her! Shut up!"

"I hate you! It's all your fault. I hate Bellatrix, I hate everyone. You think I'm like Bellatrix just like everybody else. Dean doesn't care he doesn't think I'm like her. You should kill me now if I'm so much like her, she's evil and if I'm like her I must be evil too. Just kill me now." She sobbed

"Alexis listen to me" Harry spoke lifting her chin up to meet her gaze, and felt his breath hitch, she had never seemed more beautiful then she did now, even with tears running down her face, her hair a mess and her eyes, her silver eyes sparkling with unshed tears, "You are nothing like Bellatrix-"

"Yes I am-"

"-No you're not and I'm sorry I ever said that to you."

"We're both evil my animagus and patronus is a nundu. Feared creature."

"Do you want to know how you and Bellatrix are different?"

"Enlighten me."

"Well first thing's first you have people who love and care about you _a lot. _You're caring and loving, sweet, -"

"-Crazy, a would be murderer, a crucio user, evil, crazy-"

"-you said that already and it's a war you win some you lose some and you're not crazy. You're and intelligent, gorgeous girl I'm glad to have met and the most wonderful girl I have ever met."

"You really think so?"

"I know so."

"Thanks, you're my best friend you know." She muttered leaning on him

"Yeah." Harry whispered feeling is heart crack, _just friends…_

* * *

><p>"Harry what's wrong?" Alexis asked, "Ever since that meeting with Dumbledore you've been really quiet. Did he hurt you? I'll kill him if he did."<p>

"No he didn't hurt me. Dumbledore has a secret organization known as the Order of thePhoenix, Moony is in it along with a whole bunch of people I don't know or care about including Snape." "Snape-"

"He's a spy for Dumbledore apparently but I don't trust him."

"At least we know why he's so mean can't blow his cover."

"I guess so anyway Voldemort made and has seven horcruxes."

"Seven horcruxes no wonder he's so deformed. But how are you going to destroy them?"

"Destroy them I don't even know what they are."

"Think what else did Dumbledore tell you. He may be manipulative and sneaky but he's on the good side."

" Well he told me about Voldemort's life growing up what he was like..." Harry started, "...And that's how he became Voldemort."

"Since he told you that something about his life will be a horcrux."

"Yeah but what?"

"His snake!"

"What?"

"His snake is obviously a horcrux from what the visions you sometimes have show he actually cares about it so the snake is one, what's her name Nagni. That's one down, you destroyed the diary that's two down, and Dumbledore is trying to destroy the ring as we speak that's three down only four left."

"But what if it takes years to destroy them all and how are we suppose to destroy his pet snake that thing is with him at all times."

"Harry, how old his Voldemort anyway all that dark magic can't be good for his health and you knocked the pot down during his rebirth that's bound to effect him some how besides…I'm with you every step of the way." Alexis smiled holding his hand, "I'll help you destroy the horcruxes, and don't even think about stopping me."

"Why are you guys holding hands? Are you in love like mum and dad?"Austinasked coming downstairs

"Of course not I love him like I love you."

"Oh, okay. Where are mum and dad and how come I have to stay with Uncle Remy."

"Mum and dad left."

"Why don't they love us?"

"They do love us a lot, they were forced to leave."

"Will they come back?"

"Unfortunately no."

"Will I see them again?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"When you're very old with a whole bunch of kids and grandkids."

"Why do I have to wait that long."

"It'll make your parents very happy so can you be a big boy and wait."

"Yes."

"Promise."

"Promise."

* * *

><p>"OOF! Will you ever get tired of straddling me?" Harry asked not that he really minded<p>

Alexis shifted slightly causing Harry to bite his lip, _'Snape in a bikini, Snape in a bikini.'_

"Nah it's kind of fun don't you think. Whether it be morning or afternoon or evening like now."

"Haha you little tease." He grinned shoving her on the floor trying to hide the growing hard on she gave him

"Am not! I thought you would like to know your owl results guess I was wrong." She chuckled waving the paper in her hand

"Give me that!" He scowled opening it

Ordinary Wizarding Level Results

Pass Grades:

Outstanding (O)

Exceeds Expectations (E)

Acceptable (A)

Fail Grades:

Poor (P)

Dreadful (D)

Troll (T)

Harry James Potter has achieved:

Astronomy: A

Care of Magical Creatures: E

Charms: E

Defense Against the Dark Arts: O

Divination: P

Herbology: E

History of Magic: D

Potions: O

Transfiguration: E

"What do you get?" Harry asked

"O in Charms, DADA, and Potions, E in Transfiguration, Astronomy, and Ancient Runes. And an A in Herbology, and Care of Magical Creatures."

"Guess you aren't and idiot after all."

"Shut up, now come one we have to train, and getAustinover at Moony's."

"Why?"

"You have to defeat Voldemort or did you forget about the prophecy."

"Right, almost forgot."

* * *

><p>"Draco are you willing to serve me?"<p>

_'NO! SAY NO BE A MAN!_' "Yes my lord."

"Hold out your arm."

"My lord if I may I think it would be better if I didn't get the mark."

"Are you saying you don't want to serve me?"

"I do my lord but it'll be suspicious if I decide to wear long sleeves all the time now with your return on everybody's mind, my lord."

"I see smart child you have there, Lucius."

"Thank you my lord."

"I will not mark you, but you will complete the mission assigned to you."

"Yes my lord."

"I assume you know the Weaselys."

"Yes."

"So you know his daughter Ginvera Weasely."

"I know of her my lord."

"No matter your mission is to kill her."

Draco paled slightly before speaking, "If I may ask why? She is a pureblood."

"The Weasleys are the most famous blood traitors them having their daughter taking from them might _persuade_ them to see the _light_."

"I see."

"I've been told you were seen with Potter and his friends at the department of Ministries, is that correct?"

"Yes my lord."

"Am I also correct that it was for the daughter of Sirius Black and Jasmine Carter, the one who tried to murder Bellatrix?"

"Yes."

"Good choice Draco, we could use someone like that on our side. Try to trick her make her think it's Potter's fault her parents are gone. You may go."

* * *

><p>"Hello Luna, why are you sitting by yourself?"<p>

"Oh, Hermione and Ron are at the prefects meeting, and Neville seems to have gotten a case of wrackspurts and is now snogging Hannah in the bathroom."

"Speaking of which, I have to go."

"Where are you going?"

"To go find Dean."

"Oh you guys are still together?"

"Yes, why do you sound so surprised?"

"No reason I just uh never mind see you around."

"O-kay? See you around…"

"You fancy her don't you?" Luna spoke up softly

"What I do not what gave you that idea." Harry protested

"Don't worry it's not very obvious I just happen to notice things is all."

"Well I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anybody that I fancy her, sides it's not like it matters she's going out with Dean now."

"Just remember Harry that with what you're going through you deserve happiness in your life too."

"Thanks Luna."

* * *

><p>"May I introduce our new defense against the dark arts teacher, Miss Hestia Jones." Dumbledore announced<p>

Immediately wolf whistles rose up through the crowd, as Professor Jones winked and blew a kiss to the crowd.

"I won't have trouble paying in attention in class now that's for sure." Ron grinned

"What's that suppose to mean?" Hermione snapped, raising and eyebrow

"Nothing forget I said it."

* * *

><p>"Hello class as stated at the feast I am in Miss Hestia Jones, you may refer to me as Professor Jones. Please take a seat anywhere you like."<p>

Harry stood in shock staring at her; at the feast he couldn't get a good look at her but now well he knew the reasons for the wolf whistles she was wow, long black hair, pouty pink lips, bright blue orbs and a great body. He looked around noticing every boy had the same star struck expression on his face while the girls looked miffed.

"So we're gonna start some training, I'll be putting you I in random groups now remember don't hold back, in a battle they won't hold back. I would say nothing life threatening but everything is life threatening-yes Ms…"

"Granger and I hate to prove you wrong." Hermione started as Harry rolled his eyes she didn't mind proving her wrong that part of her personality really irked him she always had to be right and prove a point

"All spells are not life threatening, I highly doubt that _silenco_ is life threatening."

"Ah but that my dear is were you are wrong. For example, _silenco_!" Professor, Jones shouted silencing her, "_Petrificus Totalus."_

Hermione drew out her wand, shouting, "_Protego_." Her eyes widening in fear as she was stuck down.

"You see it is life threatening with the fact that you don't know how to do nonverbal spells or wandless magic." She smirked," Next time Ms. Granger if you're so keen to prove me wrong make sure you can back it up. Now we will practice using nonverbal spells for the next two months-yes Ms. Granger."

Harry snickered at the exasperated tone in her voice as Hermione began talking, "If we spend two months focusing on one subject we won't have time for the other subjects."

"Well seeing as learning how to cast nonverbal spells is extremely difficult I think two months is a fair amount of time to spend on it. Any more interruptions?"

* * *

><p>"Wow it actually smells pretty good in here." Ron muttered<p>

"First time for everything." Harry grinned

"It's the love potion, Amortentia smart ones." Alexis pointed out

"One point to Gryffindor for correctly identifying the potion."

Alexis beamed at him before pulling a gaping Ron and Harry to their seats

"Now as stated this potion is that of Amortentia, the most powerful love potion in the world, it has a different smell to teach person the smell of their true love you can recognize it easily by the mother-"

Harry dazed off inhaling and exhaling as much as he could, he felt like he was in heaven and walking on sunshine, he could smell a mixture of cinnamon and vanilla, it was so strong he could taste it, the smell of rain hitting asphalt and strawberry shampoo. He knew what it meant too he loved the smell of rain, Alexis used strawberry shampoo and she always smelled like cinnamon and vanilla. He was so screwed.

* * *

><p>Draco let out another scream as he punched the wall ignoring the crack his hand made or the blood pouring out of it. He kicked the wall shouting all the away throwing chairs, desks and cauldrons alike all over the place.<p>

_'How dare he? Did he really think he would help him now-now that he murdered his parents and branded him an orphan he would help him with his task'_ Draco laughed out loud throwing a cauldron to the floor smashing it to pieces, he would help kill the dark lord or kill him himself if it was the last thing he ever did. He had not intention of helping him before and now her really wouldn't help. Voldemort was a fool.

He heard the door open behind him and saw Luna standing behind him a shocked expression on her face before grabbing his hand and healing it.

"What happened?"

"The dark lord killed my parents because I didn't want to kill the girl Weasely."

"Oh, Draco I'm so sorry-"

"Did you kill my parents, did you help Voldemort kill them, did you lead them to their doom no you didn't so don't be sorry."

"Oh uh sor-uh are you okay?"

"No I'm not but I will be."

"You know Draco it's okay to cry."

"Malfoy's don't cry."

"Nobody has to know, I lost my mum to and it hurts a lot and you never really get over it but you feel better later and I'll be with you no matter what."

"We can't Luna I don't want to loose you too."

"You won't loose me I promise the dark lord thinks that you're dating Alexis and as much as I don't like it to the dark lord it's true so I'll be fine."

"Of course you wouldn't like the fact of another girl dating your devilishly handsome boyfriend."

"You're so full of yourself."

"I can fill you up if you allow me to Slytherin." Draco smirked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively

"Who knew Draco Malfoy used cheesy pickup lines."

"Hagrid's not the only half-giant on campus."

Luna let out a giggle before it turned into full-blown laughter as Draco joined in sitting besides her before pulling her in for a kiss, "You know I love you."

"I love you too Draco." Luna smiled softly before kissing him again

* * *

><p>"I feel sorry for the guy." Ron muttered throwing a look in Harry's direction were he was glaring at the sight of Dean and Alexis snogging<p>

"I know we should help him out." Hermione suggested

"How she's in a relationship."

"Make Dean break up with her."

"How he's not gonna wanna break up with her she's hot! Not as hot as you Hermione dear."

"You're right Alexis isn't want to break up with Dean he's so handsome, but not as good looking as you Ronald."

"So how are we going to get them to break up?"

"Ron intimidate Dean into breaking up with her."

"Hermione."

"Please for me."

"Fine."

* * *

><p>"What the hell! Ron mate get off of me!"<p>

"Listen up Thomas you need to break up with Alexis."

"Wh-"

"Shut up! If you don't I'll beat you within an inch of your life."

"You want me to break up with her because Harry fancies her."

"Yes-no-erm."

"Sorry to disappoint but I already broke up with her-"

"You better do it or else-what."

"We broke up early this morning now if you excuse me I need to go get lunch oh and tell Harry to hurry up and make his move, I've seen the way Terry Boot has been eyeing her."

* * *

><p>"Hey Harry!" Ron shouted as he walked into the room, "Dean and Alexis broke up I suggest you make your move now by the way where were you?"<p>

He had been with Dumbledore, who had told him that we was dying and the locket they had got was a fake, with only the initials R.A.B to go by, but they were able to destroy the ring, five left, and three to uncover. He had taken Felix Felicis just for that purpose and despite what happened nothing could ruin his good mood.

"With Dumbledore-wait you know?"

"It's kinda obvious all the guys in Gryffindor know. So you better go after her."

"She's by the lake, last I heard."

"Awesome, wonderful, great."

"Are you okay?"

"Perfectly fine, if you'll excuse me?"

* * *

><p>It had started sprinkling by the time Harry had reached Alexis who sat by the shore of the lake.<p>

"Harry-"She was cut off as he kissed her while she pulled him closer as they stayed there snogging until they couldn't breathe

"What was that for?"

"I like you it just took a while for me to realize it."

"Hmm, kissing in the rain how cliché."

"You know you loved it."

"Maybe."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe Dumbledore is dead. Alexis-"<p>

"Don't even think about breaking up with me Harry cause I won't let you. You're going to need help to defeat Voldemort and I'm here to provide it."

"But-"

"You need to let other people help, Ron and Hermione are staying in the school to make sure the deatheaters don't' go out of control, I helped her with the glamour spell she'll be posing as me, since well they don't like muggleborns, and Draco will help us look for the horcruxes, along with Luna. It's all figured out so calm down."

"Luna and Draco are coming on the hunt with us, and Ron and Hermione re staying, shouldn't it be the other way around."

"Draco might recognize some of the horcurxes, and Luna well her theories could prove to be right. Hermione and Ron need to manage the school, besides we'll be putting them at bigger risk if they came being a muggleborn and a blood traitor."

"I guess."

"We'll be able to communicate with them, I found a mirror it's two way Hermione will always have it on her and I'll always have one on me."

"So how many horcruxes are we looking for?"

"Well you destroyed the diary, and the ring is gone so that leaves five."

"We know Nagani is one, and we have to find the right Slytheirn Locket so we need to figure out what three are and destroy all of them."

"Right."

"The other three could be something of the founders he really did want to rule Hogwarts." Luna added absentmindly

"You know Harry she may be right." Hermione piped up

"Well, this sums it up the war has officially started." Draco muttered

"Good luck." Ron smiled

"Thanks."


	40. Chapter 40

"First things first, we need to get into the ministry of magic." Alexis spoke

"Why! They hate us they won't let us in! They'll sooner turn us over to Voldemort." Harry shouted

"We need to look up names of people with the initials R.A.B." Luna answered

"What if we get caught?"

"Potter, we're all purebloods except you if worse comes to worse I'll say I apprehended you, and Luna as a blood traitor and Alexis being a Black well she'll be fine." Draco answered

"I find it funny even after the fact we're friends now you still call him Potter." Luna giggled

"Look, Luna and I will go disguised as Hestia Jones and Dorcas Meadowes there safe guarding Mr. Lovegood and work in the ministry along with the order but the ministry doesn't know that." Alexis spoke, "I'll do an appearance charm now come on."

* * *

><p>"Where's the directory?" Harry hissed he was under the cover of Dorcas' distant relative, John Meadowes while Draco went as the cousin to Hestia, Oscar Jones.<p>

"I don't know." Alexis whispered

Luna stopped staring into space before breaking off into a jog, "Professor Umbridge, I mean Umbridge, ah Dolores!"

"Lu-Dorcas wait!" Draco shouted running after her followed closely by Harry and Alexis

"Ah good evening Dorcas."

"Hello, Dolores, but I must ask were did you get that necklace?"

"This old thing no where really."

"I would love to buy it from you." Luna spoke

"Oh Dorcas you and I both know you don't have enough money for this."

"I'll buy it then I have a niece who loves antique jewelry such as the one your wearing." Alexis cut in, "I have the money."

"I suppose, how much are you willing to pay for it."

"Dolores I know where you got that necklace from and I want it as birthday gift I will not spend more then I have to."

"30 galloens and no less!"

"I suppose that will do." Alexis smiled holding out her hand as Umbridge dropped the locket in her hand

Alexis let out a pained hiss as her hand clenched around the locket burning her hand

"Are you okay, Hestia?"

"Oh fine, just remembered if I could bring the money tomorrow seeing as we work in the same building and all, I'll be sure to pay you back."

"I suppose-not! Ms. Black! You are smarter then I gave you credit for." Umbridge smirked

Alexis turned horrified to see the faces of Luna, Harry, and Draco staring back at her the locket had burned off the appearance charms.

"So why do you want the necklace?"

"Because you have it and I hate you, simple and easy." Alexis smirked as Umbride turned a shade of purple before shouting

"HARRY POTTER!"

"It's Potter!"

"Catch him!"

"Time to go!"

"Run!"

"Move!"

"The locket!"

* * *

><p>"One down, we need to find four more." Alexis grinned<p>

"We need to leave in the morning this is a nice muggle hotel but it's not safe." Luna spoke

"Yeah but how do we destroy this one." Harry said

"I don't know. How did you destroy the other ones?" Draco asked

"I used a basilisk fang and Dumbledore destroyed the other." Harry answered

"We have neither." Luna sighed

"What do we do with it?" Draco said

"Hide it." Alexis suggested

"No if we have to abandon the tent that won't work and neither will our pockets if something happen." Luna answered

"We'll wear it." Alexis said

"It has dark magic you saw how it burnt through your hand it could be dangerous." Harry protested

"I'll wear it first since I've already been affected by it and nothing much happened." She said placing it around her neck before anyone could speak

"See it's fine- wait we can destroy this now!"

"What how?"

"Second year, you killed the basilisk with Gryffindors Sword."

"Yeah so."

"So stupid you kept the sword, you shrunk it and kept it and it's in the extendable charm bag Hermione got us."

"Do you think it'll work?" Luna asked

"Maybe it's worth a shot." Draco shrugged

"Great." Alexis grinned grabbing for the necklace before frowning, "I can't get it off."

"What."

"It's stuck I can't…get…it…off! It's getting tighter! I can't breathe!" She choked

"Alexis!" Harry shouted rushing to her side grabbing at he necklace

"You have to kill me I think." She whispered

"No! I won't! I'll find a way." Harry protested

"Harry…I…love…you." Alexis gasped her face turning blue

"Don't say things like that you're not going to die." Harry gasped

"Harry try parsletounge." Luna suggested

"Wh-"

"Just do it." Draco ordered

_'Release. Stop. Open. Loosen Up. Stop choking her!'_ He hissed letting out a sigh as the necklace loosened and reached up taking it off her neck and hugging her

"You saved me. I thought I was going to die." Alexis spoke before crying,

"Come on." Draco spoke pulling Luna out of the room

"Alexis, calm down it's okay now."

"I know I just…I couldn't breathe and I thought of all the things I wouldn't be able to do or never do and."

"Ssh calm down. It's all right now I won't let anything happen to you."

"Really you mean it?"

"Promise. So what was with you confessing your love for me and all."

"It's what they do when your dying you tell the person you love you love them so piss off."

"You love me?"

"I do actually, I don't know why but I do."

"I love you too and I don't know why either so we're even."

"Harry I want us to consummate our relationship."

"Why?"

"Because we could die any second and I at least want to share that moment with you I understand if you don't-" She blushed

"Alexis, I'd be happy too but are you sure."

"I am I really am and I mean it I love you a lot."

"I love you too." Harry whispered kissing her and pushing her back against the bed

* * *

><p>"You should destroy it you were the one who figured out how we should destroy it." Luna suggested<p>

"Plus it almost killed you." Harry added

"Does it really matter?" Alexis asked

"Just destroy the damn thing!" Draco shouted

"FINE!" She glared stabbing the locket watching as black dark smoke came through and a cry of agnoy, "Creepy."

"I still think we should have used fiendfyre." Draco pouted

"Doesn't matter it's destroy I can feel it doesn't matter how." Harry answered

"So what next the locket, diary and ring are gone and he made seven. We have four left." Luna said

"The other four well one is Nagini I'm sure of it, and the other two is something of Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuffs and the last well we don't know it can't be anything of Gryffindor since we have his sword so that ones a mystery." Harry explained

"So, Ravencalw treasured her diadem and daughter, Hufflepuff I don't know but it's probably something simple like a fork or a flower or-"

"-A cup." Draco said

"What."

"Helga Hufflepuff's cup it's in the manor."

"How the heck are we suppose to get in there?"

"I don't know it's in my room a regular cup since they think I don't know what it is they think I won't touch it and there right I know it was Helga Hufflepuff's but I never much cared for it."

"So how do we get to the manor?"

"Appearance charm, Alexis you go as yourself, they'll think I convinced you to join them, Luan you choose your story you can either be my girlfriend who decided to come to the dark side or my captured toy-"

"Toy it sounds better."

"You really are crazy." Harry grinned

"Okay and Potter I will never get use to calling you Malfoy so don't ask Alexis will use an appearance charm on you and you'll be well not Potter, Zambini that's who you'll be."

"Okay dark tall and handsome coming up."

"Hey!"

"Okay dark and handsome."

"Alexis…"

"Quit the flirting we have mission to complete."

"Fine, fine spoil sport."

* * *

><p>"Ah Draco you came back! Rethought your decisions have you now." Bellatrix cooed<p>

"Yes, Aunt Bella, Alexis has agreed to join and so has Zambini." Draco answered

"Who's the blonde?"

"Luna, she's mine."

"I see you aren't as pathetic as I thought you were."

"Do you mind-"

"Yes I do Bellatrix you know how possessive I am of my toys."

"Do you even torture her? I suppose not."

"Ah that my dear aunt is were you are wrong you see I am a growing boy and as a growing boy I have urges that using the crucio can't relieve. She is a toy but everyone plays with toys differently."

"Ah good job Draco go up to your room I will alert the dark lord of your presence."

"So where's the cup."

"Right there."

"Good, I think it just burnt through our appearance charms now lets get out of here my scar is killing me Voldemort's like five feet away."

"Where do we go next?"

"Hogwarts."

"Why."

"The horcrux I saw a vision it's in the room of requirement."

"We need to destroy this first, it'll make a lot of noise but-"

"Fiendfyre we can kill everyone in the house-"

"No!"

"Fine."

"Gimme the sword." Draco glared cutting the cup in half just as Bellatrix walked in followed closely by Voldemort

"TRAITOR!" She shouted grabbing the sword

"We should-"

"Go!" Alexis said grabbing her bracelet portkeying them directly to Hogwarts

* * *

><p>"I think I'm going to be sick." Alexis muttered<p>

"Are you okay?" Harry asked

"Fine."

"We lost the sword." Draco said

"No matter we need-"

"Harry!" Hermione shouted hugging him

"This proves it right your coming to fight." Seamus asked

"Wh-" He muttered before he felt a searing pain in his scar Voldemort was coming

"Listen, Neville he's coming when he comes he'll have his snake you have to kill the snake tell anyone you need too we have to kill that snake to win the war." Luna said

"Crap he knows I know where his horcruxes are and that I'm destroying them he's coming to kill me than make more." Harry rushed out, "Come on we need to go Luna, Terry lead the lower classmen of Ravenclaw to safety, Hermione, Ron you lead the Gryffindors to safety, Pansy, Blasie lead the Slytherins to safety and Susan, Justin you help with the Hufflepuffs."

"Got it."

"Come on lets go."

* * *

><p>"So where in the Room of Requirement but where's the diadem?" Draco asked<p>

"If I can to the top of this pile I can look for it." Alexis spoke

"Traitor!" A voice shouted behind them

They turned around to see Zacharis Smith, and Theodore Nott standing there.

"Why am I not surprised?" Draco muttered

"Shut up traitor! No wonder your parents are dead. What diadem are you talking about?"

"None of your business!"

"Crucio!" Theodore shouted as Alexis ducked falling to the floor

"Stupefy!" Draco yelled missing as he moved to the side

"Fiendfyre!" Zacharis grinned

"We have to get out of here! The curse will destroy the horcrux!" Alexis said

"Run!"

The three of them ran losing sight of Theodore and Zacharis among the way until they were trapped in a corner with a circle of fiery beats closing in on them.

"Why do the good die young?" Draco asked

"Shut up stupid!" Alexis hissed grabbing Harry and Draco and portkeying them to the Gryffindor Common Room

"Where is everybody?"

"Where is the dark lord?"

"I don't know-"

"I speak now, Harry Potter, directly to you. You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, then battle recommences. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every last man, woman, and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour."

"Don't even think about it." Alexis whispered, "I know what you're thinking."

"It's not your fault we chose to fight for you." Draco hissed

They walked to the great hall filled with people the house tables gone everyone in a group the dead lying in a row.

Draco let out a growl running over to the body of the dying Pansy Parkinson.

"Draco I'm gonan miss you. You were are my best friend."

"Pansy shit I'm sorry." He muttered

"Hey, can you do something for me."

"Anything name it."

"I have a baby her name is Carina after a constellation I thought of you when I named her."

"Pansy love-"

"I want you and Luna to take care of her and raise her as your own."

"Promise me please."

"Promise."

"I promise."

"I'll be watching over you and I love you I mean it. You're like the brother I always wanted and never got."

Draco's resolve crumbled as he began sobbing openly over Pansy as her breathing stilled.

"It'll be okay Draco." Luan soothed rubbing him on the back

"Dean!" Alexis said letting go of Harry and running over to him

"Hey Sexi Lexi what's up."

"Dean-"

"Hey I'm dying can't I crack one more joke please."

"Dean I'm gonna miss you."

"I'll miss you too will you give me the pleasure of one last kiss."

"Dean..."

"Please."

"Why."

"I never stopped loving you."

"We broke up mutually."

"You wanted Harry and if you were with me you'd be miserable people do crazy things when they're in love."

"Oh! Dean!" She sobbed throwing her arms across him and kissing him on the lips

"I love you."

Alexis blinked mouth open in shock before granting the boy his last heard words, "I love you too."

Harry turned away he spotted the Weasley crying over the dead bodies of George and Fred at least they had each other Harry thought. Voldemort was right he did let everyone die for him it was time to end this all, with one last glance of the last bodies he fled from the great hall heading towards the forbidden forest they'd all be better off without him.

All it took was one flash of green and Harry was gone and in a second he was back trying to still his breathing to appear dead he couldn't blow his cover

* * *

><p>"Harry Potter is dead. He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him. We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone."<p>

"NO!" Alexis cried out, "Harry! NO!"

He could hear other voices cries and shouts

"NO!"

"Harry!"

The one that struck him the most was Luna always so calm screaming for him like a banshee

"HARRY! NO! WHY HARRY!"

He could hear Voldemor'ts voice, "You show spirit and bravery, and you come of noble stock. You will make a very valuable Death Eater. We need your kind, Neville Longbottom."

Harry saw Voldemort wave his wand. Seconds later, out of one of the castle's shattered windows, something that looked like a misshapen bird flew through the half light and landed in Voldemort's hand. He shook the mildewed object by its pointed end and it dangled, empty and ragged the Sorting Hat.

"There will be no more Houses. The emblem, shield and colors of my noble ancestor, Salazar Slythering, will suffice everyone. Won't they, Neville Longbottom?"

He pointed his wand at Neville, who grew rigid and still, then forced the hat onto Neville's head, so that it slipped down below his eyes. There were movements from the watching crowd in front of the castle, and as one, the Death Eaters raised their wands, holding the fighters of Hogwarts at bay.

"Neville here is now going to demonstrate what happens to anyone foolish enough to continue to oppose me," said Voldemort, and with a flick of his wand, he caused the Sorting Hat to burst into flames.

At that moment yells and curses where heard through the crowd, Neville removed the sorting hat from his head pulling out the sword of Gryffidnor and let out a shout slicing off Nagini's neck in a matter of seconds ignoring Voldemort's cry of pain. Through the midst of the fighting he ran off following where Voldemort had gone.

It seemed everyone was helping against the deatheaters. Dementors, houseelves, giants, vampires, werewolves, and centaurs all trying to destroy the deatheaters.

He spotted Alexis and Neville locked in battle with Bellatrix Lestrange, shooting killing curses and jinxes out of her wand.

"Come to die for me to end your family no more filthy Longbottoms or traitorous Blacks." She laughed

"CONFRIGNO!" Neville shouted, causing her to fall to the ground in pain

"REDUCTO!" Alexis yelled laughing at her

"How does it feel aunt dear to be bested by us traitorous purebloods."

Neville and Alexis shared a look before crying together, "Avada Kedvara!"

Bellatrix body convulsed before she stilled her eyes open in a look of shock, as Voldemort let out a scream cursing at them slashing them both and sending them both to the ground before he could speak again Harry but up a shield spell on them

"Potter!" He sneered

Without giving him time to say anything else Harry shouted, "Avada Kedvara." catching Voldemort completely by surprise as he fell to the ground lifeless.

"Harry!" Alexis shouted throwing herself on him kissing him passionately on the lips before pulling away and slapping him, "I thought you ere dead don't ever do that again!" she hissed before kissing him again.

He was barley aware of what was happening Voldemort was gone and that's all that mattered.


End file.
